Pirate King's Right Hand Man
by Stickermans50
Summary: Naruto is dying but is saved by his friend, Even so he is sent in a new world filled with Pirates, Marines, Devil's Fruits and many other things he had never seen in elemental nations. Now what will become of our blonde, Will he be a marine or will he just become another trouble maker ? I've a idea for 4th Gear as well, Pairings decided.
1. Chapter 01

**I Don't Own One Piece Or Naruto**

**Enjoy The Chapter (_)**

* * *

_**Saga #1 - The Beggining and Training**_

* * *

**Pirate King's Right Hand Man**

**Chapter #1 - Monkey D. Luffy**

"You are strong Naruto, You even defeated Madara, But now you are at your limit. You can't possibly hope to defeat me in your current state" Obito said

(Naruto has blue eyes and blond, spiky hair. Naruto's most prominent physical characteristics, however, are the whisker marks on his face, On his shirt **"NARUTO UZUMAKI **was written)

Naruto was lying on the ground he stood and said "I Want to become Hokage someday so there is no way i'm losing today" Naruto yelled and rushed towards Obito

They punched and kicked each other. Neither Naruto nor Obito had a advantage or disadvantage they both then fell on the ground

"This is it" Naruto said as he prepared his final attack, Obito also prepared his final attack they both colided there was huge explosion. Obito was lying on the ground while Naruto was standing while breathing hard

"Naruto, You are strong" Obito said with a evil smirk

"Don't worry. You'll die soon enough JUST LIKE MADARA !" Naruto with a killing intent

"_Dammit. Not just __**EYE OF THE MOON PLAN **__Failed but Madara also died even though i used __**Rinne Rebirth. **__Damn you Naruto" _Obito thought while sweating still maintaining his evil smirk

"Stop thinking about your death. I'm going to kill you by the worst way" Naruto said furiously while remembering how the UCHIHA Duo killed his Kakashi Sensei and Sasuke

Sakura was sitting beside her lover and her sensei and was mourning over their corpses. Naruto looked Sakura crying like that he grew even angrier

"_The Chakra amount that i have left is low, There is only one way. But i'll die as well" _Obito thought before standing and standing in surrender position. Naruto noticed it.

"So you finally give up. You'll die anyway" Naruto yelled and was running towards Obito while having a Rasen-Shuriken in his hand

"DIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE" Naruto yelled and was about to hit Obito

"_KAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUIIIIIIII LEVEL 2"_ Obito yelled a red ominous beam-like ray shoot from his eye and hit Naruto. A huge explosion occured Naruto started fading away he couldn't move so he threw his Rasen-shuriken and hit Obito with full force but it went past him like Obito was a ghost or something and he was also fading away

"Bastard... What did you do to me ?" Naruto asked with a worried face

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA, This is KAMUI in its second level in this level a red beam is fired from the user's sharingan and when it hits" Obito said and spit out some blood and continued while coughing "When it collides with the victim, They start disappearing away and their existence ceases..." Obito said and spit out blood again but this time it was in large amount. Naruto was just listening because he was feeling his life fading away Obito continued his explanation. "But there is a downside the caster also ceases to live as well, HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA. Well i'm sad that things didn't workout the way i had planned but i'm happy i'm taking you with me HAHAHAHAHHA" Obito explained and faded away completely

"_Well, This was quite journey. I made a lot friends. Everyone finally acknowledged me. I would've loved to see more but well." _Naruto thought while looking at his love Sakura who didn't even notice him

"_I can't even say good-bye to her, I guess this is it" _Naruto thought

"_**Hey Kid, Don't Lose Hope Just Yet" **_Kurama said in Naruto's mind

"_What do you mean Kurama" _Naruto said while he went into his mindscape

"_**Can't You See This Kamui or Whatever isn't affecting me" **_Kurama said to which Naruto surprised

"_Yeah, SO WHAT"_ Naruto said

"_**Well that means you'll die but i won't, but since you'll die i'll eventually die" **_Kurama said. Naruto didn't understand anything but still nodded

"_I don't understand_" Naruto said

_**"Just give me your hand kid,"**_ Kurama said and Naruto gave him his hand then Kurama did something and energies exchanged between them two

"_What did you do ?_" Naruto asked Kurama with a worried face

"_**I exchanged my life-force with yours"**_ Kurama replied with a grin

"_What do you mean ?" _Naruto asked because he didn't know what was happening

"_**You won't die, I lived a long life kid. Because of me you were hated by everyone, Sorry if i caused you troubles, I'm...I'm really happy that before my death i made a friend"**_ Kurama stated before his body started disappearing

"_Kurama, Kurama, Why did you do it ?" _Naruto asked Kurama with tears in his eyes

"_**Because, You are my friend Naruto. But before i go i must tell you that i have stopped your death but you'll be teleported to another world. I could've stopped that from happening but i only had sufficient chakra to save you and one more thing you'll lose 90% of your chakra means you'll 10 time weaker, You'll lose your memoray, i added that part because i wanted you to live your life to the fullest and sage mode as we..." **_Kurama couldn't complete what he was saying and slowly faded away with a grin on his face

"_Kurama, KUURAAAAMMMMA" _Naruto yelled a white light appeared and enveloped him and in a flash he disappeared

Naruto knew he will lose his memories because Kurama told him he recalled all his times in Konoha

* * *

_**Naruto's Memories :**_

"You are late sensei" Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto yelled in unison

"Oh sorry, A black cat crossed my path" Kakashi said with a grin

"liar" Team 7 yelled in unison. Kakashi sweat-dropped

"You got me !" Kakashi replied. All of them laughed and fell on the ground including Sasuke

_"I Believe in you my son" Minato said and patted Naruto's head and disappeared_

_**Naruto's Memories End :**_

* * *

Before Naruto could recall more of his memories he was howering above a island and he was going to fall. When Naruto was falling he was already unconscious there was huge sound that was heard

"**Gomu Gomu No : Pistol" **A boy with short black hair, He was wearing short trousers along with sandals and a sleeveless red vest. Has a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye." Yelled before his arm stretched and went behind and then was moving towards a tree which had a target mark as the. The boy closed his eyes,

The black haired teenager's punch was moving forward, Naruto was getting near and near to the ground. Before the unconscious Naruto could touch the ground that stretching arm hit the Blonde and sent him crushing towards the Tree that had the target sign. The unconsicous spit some blood out of his mouth. His arm became normal again

"Did i hit it ?" The black haired teenager said as he slowly slowly opened his eyes his jaw dropped as he saw a blonde boy around his age unconscious, The short black haired boy quickly ran towards Naruto and took him to a woman

(A tall and overweight woman with long, orange, curly hair and a big, masculine face. She was wearing a white collar shirt, a pink beaded necklace, chequered trousers held up with a large belt, and heeled boots)

"Luffy what happened ? Who is this boy" Dadan asked Luffy who was sweating

"I don't know. I was practicing my **Gum Gum : Pistol** to hit the tree but then this guy showed up and i hit him" Luffy yelled

"WHAT THE HELL ?" Dadan she quickly took the blonde boy in a room treated his wounds

* * *

_**Time Skip 13 Hours**_

The Blonde slowly slowly opened his eyes and saw that (a short hieghted man he has a turban on his head) was looking at him

"Where am i ?" The blonde asked.

"You are safe boy" Dogra replied

"Is the boy awake ?" A man asked (he has a wattle on his chin. He has a mustache and sideburns, and big eyelashes)

"Yes !" Dogara exclaimed

"I should go and tell Luffy" Magra said and went outside where Luffy was sitting he waved his hand and Luffy noticed it

"Luffy ! He is awake" Magra said Luffy quickly ran towards the room where the blonde was when he entered the room. He saw Dogra was lying on the ground

"What happened here ?" Luffy asked

"That boy quickly stood and tried to ran when i tried to stop him he kicked me" Dogra replied when Luffy heard this he ran towards the boy with high speed. He finally caught up with the blonde.

"Hello, who are you ?" Luffy asked the blonde had tears in his eyes

"I don't know. I don't remeber anything !" Naruto replied

"Naruto !" Luffy yelled as he saw that written on his shirt

"Naruto ?" Naruto said still having some tears in his eyes

"Yeah thats your name." Luffy said with a grin

"How can you say that ?" Naruto asked and Luffy pointed towards his shirt and The Blonde saw Naruto was written on his shirt

"Yes. You are right ! I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto yelled. Luffy was confused because the half of the shirt was broken there was no trace of Uzumaki at all

"Naruto Uzumaki ?" Luffy said as he was confused as Naruto said and heard the word Uzumaki he went in a deep thought

* * *

_**Naruto's Memories :**_

"_You know Naruto, If i can't get the world to peace then i'll hand that job to you" _Jiraiya said

(a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' which denotes his affiliation with Mount Myōboku. He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose)

"_Hey pervy sa..."_ Naruto was recalling some of his memories when he heard a voice

_**Naruto's Memories End :**_

* * *

"Hey, Naruto are you strong ?" Luffy yelled. Naruto grew some tick marks on his head and really really angry because if Luffy wouldn't have butt in then could've remebered more about his past

"I don't know ?" Naruto replied with a disappointed face

"What ? I thought your were back to normal !" Luffy exclaimed with a confused grin

"No. I only remember my Name" Naruto replied

"Too bad. So do you have any kind of goal ?" Luffy asked him. Confusing Naruto

"I must've had some but now i don't remeber !" Naruto replied with a depressed face

"Too bad !" Luffy said with a sigh

"Do you have a goal ?" Naruto asked Luffy with curiosity

"Yes !" Luffy replied

"And that would be ?" Naruto said to which Luffy raised both his arms in air

"I'll be the King of the Pirates !" Luffy yelled loudly

"_Pirate King huh. Interesting" _Naruto thought to himself

"What is your name Black haired ?" Naruto asked from Luffy grew some tick marks but replied with a grin

"Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy" The boy with the Straw Hat yelled

"Luffy. Since i don't know anything about me or about the world. Will you please tell me worlds rules and all..." Naruto said with a grin as he waited patiently for the answer

"Nope... I wish i could help you but i don't know much about the world myself" Luffy said while taking some boogers of his nose and throwing them on ground

"You must know more than me so just tell me as much as you know ?" Naruto yelled angrly

"Okay okay" Luffy said with a sigh and went near towards the blonde they both sit and Luffy explained everything to Naruto that was in his knowledge

* * *

_**Time Skip 30 Minutes**_

"I'm...I'm sorry for Sabo !" Naruto said while a tear escaped Naruto's left eye

"Don't worry. I'll go to sea as soon as i'm 17" Luffy said excitingly as he cleared his eyes because he also had some tears

"Shanks was great a p..." Naruto was but was cut off when Naruto hit him in the head

"Shanks IS a great pirate ! I know" Luffy said with a cool face

"Yeah. Sorry !" Naruto said while rubbing the hair of his head

"So. Ace left one year ago and you'll leave one year later" Naruto said

"Yeah. Thats my plan" Luffy said with a grin

"But why don't you become a Marine. You should listen your grand-father Garp !" Naruto asked with cofused grin to which Luffy nodded in negative

"Alright ! Since i don't have much to do..." Naruto said before he took deep breath and continued "May i join you...In your journey to become the PIRATE KING" Naruto said to Luffy grinned and then got a serious face

"I can't take anyone. If you are strong then i'll take you" Luffy said with an excited grin

"Alright" Naruto yelled

"Remember. I won't go easy on you !" Luffy said

"_Okay... Fighting someone with rubbery powers won't be easy" _Naruto thought before grinning and getting in his stance

"_I hope he is strong. He is nice guy, If he is strong i'll have my first crew-mate ready !" _Luffy thought before getting into his fighting posture

* * *

_**NARUTO Vs. LUFFY**_

* * *

"**Gum Gum : Pistol"** Luffy yelled and his strectched and went forward at high speed towards Naruto. Naruto quickly ducked before he connected then he held Luffy's arm. Unknown to him Luffy's second arm came and connected with Naruto's gut. The impact did affect Naruto but he didn't show Luffy his weakness. Luffy then took both his arms back at a time fired both of them together at Naruto "**Gum Gum : Bazooka"** Luffy yelled as he aimed both his rubbery arms towards Naruto, who quickly jumped to avoid the attack there was tree above him. He did something with his hand and when his hand connected with the Tree's branch and it was stuck there

_**Naruto's Memories :**_

* * *

_"Alright. But remeber controlling chakra isn't as easy as you think" _A guy with mask whose only one eye was shown his legs were hurt he had silver hair said

"_I'll do it before all of you" _a black haired young boy said

_"I'll do it before you Sasuke, Believe IT" _a younger version of Naruto said

* * *

_**Naruto's Memories End :**_

"What was that ?" Naruto thought but quickly shook it off as he saw Luffy's leg coming towards him "**Gum Gum : Stamp"** Luffy yelled. Naruto tried to get rid of the tree's branch but he stuck. He couldn't move that kick of Luffy hit Naruto on his stomach. This attack was far more power full than the punch Naruto spit a little blood out of his mouth

"_He is strong. I'll let him join but lets enjoy the fight !" _Luffy thought with a grin

"_This kick isn't as strong as his Bazooka move, Gotta admit he is strong"_ Naruto thought with a grin as the blood out of his mouth touch his chin which Naruto cleaned with his hand

"Now Its My TURN !" Naruto yelled as he broke the branch that was still in his hand's palm he rushed towards Luffy, Naruto was moving fastly and hit Luffy with his plam while saying "**RASENGAN" **Naruto hit Luffy and broke the branch to bits that attack sent Luffy back a little. Luffy grinned and then yelled "**GUM GUM : GATLINNG" **as he stretched both his arms back and moved them in a very high speed they were looking like a lot of arms Naruto. Naruto caught one of his arms and grinned. But the second one hit Naruto again and again in the gut Naruto couldn't help but let go of his arm

* * *

_**Naruto's Memories :**_

_"Now rotate your inside chakra Naruto. If you burst this ball first level will be completed" _The same white haired guy said

Naruto watching this all in his head as he a saw mini version of him creating something in hand

"_Great. Lets move to Level 2"_ The white haired man said and the mini version Naruto nodded with an excited grin

"_Come here. Now in this level..." _White haired man said while taking two rubber balloon out of his bag he kept one for himself and threw the other over to the Blonde

"_Now look closely !" _The old man said and the rubber ballon was bursted

"_Woah. Amazing" _Naruto said

"_Now listen carefully this step a lot difficult than the first one and since rubber is thicker, and air is completely different from water, it forces the user to use denser chakra to break it. This step emphasises power" _White haired man said and Naruto nodded and His mini version tried to do so but with two hands but he couldn't do it

_**Naruto's Memories End :**_

* * *

"_Wow. That was awesome" _Naruto said as he dodged a kick from Luffy but other kick got him

"THIS HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH" Luffy yelled as he moved towards Naruto

"ALRIGHT ! LETS FINISH WITH OUR BEST MOVE !" Naruto yelled as he also moved towards Luffy with high speed

"_What i did with that tree my arm did it on instinct if i can concentrate enough !"_ Naruto thought as he stopped but Luffy was still coming with high speed. Naruto concentrated high on his right arm some blue kind of energy was moving through his arm

"_Right there right there. If i can just stabilize that energy" _Naruto thought as concentrated even more and more, Luffy was still coming with super speed

"Alright. **GUM GUM : BAZOOOOOOOKA" **Luffy yelled as he strecthed both his arms back and was launching them towards Naruto

"GOT IT !" Naruto yelled as completely stabilized **The Blue Energy** in his hand.

Luffy's attack came at high speed and Naruto didn't have time to dodge so he punched Luffy's bazooka with his right hand which was imbued by chakra both of the attacks seemed preety much equal in strength but Luffy's bazooka was still stronger and canceled Naruto's attack and hit his Attack Naruto's gut he crushed into tree, Before he could touch the tree and get more wounds Luffy appeared behind and caught his new friend

_"He is strong ! He will be my __**Right Hand Man.**__ When i start my journey" _Luffy thought as he picked Naruto on his shoulders and got him to Dadan

"Luffy ! What are you doing ? This boy hurt Dogra !" Dadan yelled as she pointed towards Naruto and then towards Dogra

"Don't worry. He is a friend of mine, He had lost his memories but now he is alright !" Luffy said with a grin

"Yeah. Don't worry and sorry about before." Naruto whispered slowly

"Alright Luffy. If you say so because i trust your choice !" Dadan replied. Luffy then put Naruto on a bed and grinned

"You'll be my **RIGHT HAND MAN **so get well soon" Luffy said as his grin never disappeared and Naruto nodded while grinning

* * *

**Author's Notes :**

* * *

**Hi Guys ! Whats Up ? So How Was The Story ? This Is My Second Fanfic and Next Chapters Will Be Bigger. I Hope You Guys Enjoyed, Those Who Enjoyed This Please Read My 1st Story Ever Called "Naruto's Adventures In Fiore" It's Already On 8 Chapters And 25K Words**

**Now One Thing When Naruto Imbues His Body With Chakra Should The Parts He Enhance With Chakra Change Colour Because When Haki Is Used Body Parts Turn Black. Stickermans50 Over and Out !**


	2. Chapter 02

**I Don't Own One Piece Or Naruto**

**Enjoy The Chapter *^_^***

* * *

_**Saga #1 - The Beggining and Training**_

* * *

**Pirate King's Right Hand Man**

**Chapter #2 - Beggining Of Naruto's Training**

Two weeks have passed since Naruto came to the world of pirates. Some sound was coming, It was like someone was fighting.

Dadan, Dogra and Magra were watching something in the forest. It was Luffy and Naruto they were fighting each other.

"It has only been a week since Naruto completely healed and see they are already training." Dadan said while grinning

"They will surely become great pirates !" Dogra said and as a respond Dadan and Magra nodded

"**Gum Gum : Stamp Gatling" **Luffy yelled as he jumped high in sky and made multiple strikes which were headed towards Naruto, They were both exhausted Naruto jumped in air and moved towards Luffy who was in air he engulfed his right fist with chakra and was about to Luffy

**"Gum Gum : Rifle" **growled and twisted his arm around as he stretched it behind him. He Encountered Naruto's fist with his Rifle. It was a struggle between brute strength, Still Luffy had a upper hand however both of them were pushed back. Naruto was going in a higher speed than Luffy and He was about to hit a tree. Luffy was also going to hit a tree as he was also pushed back. Before any of them could touch the tree Dadan appeared behind Luffy and saved him and Magra saved Naruto.

The Blonde then gave Luffy a nod while smiling to which the Rubber boy also did the same

Both of them were sleeping. Time passed it was morning again

"Good morning Naru... ?" Luffy was saying but was cut off when he saw Naruto wasn't there, He quickly ran towards their training spot where he saw Naruto sitting beside some 1000 small rocks or so

The Blonde quickly took notice of Luffy.

"Good morning Luffy ! Ready for another day of hard training ?" Naruto exclaimed as he waved his hands towards

"Good morning Naruto, Alright let's begin. According to schedule we will do rock training today !" Luffy said while waving back, As a response Naruto nodded

"Alright ! Lets begin. Who is going to do the throwing ?" Naruto said with a curious face because he knew what would be Luffy's answer

"It's obvious. You'll do the thro..." The Black haired boy was saying but was cut off by Naruto punching him in the head

"I always do that ! This time, You are going to do the throwing" The Blonde said Luffy nodded with disappointment

Luffy started throwing rocks at Naruto, Which the blonde had collected. The rule was to throw 5 rocks at a time at maximum.

The black haired boy never obeyed rules so he threw more and more rocks at Naruto, Then he took a big rock twice the size of average heighted human and threw at the Blonde. Naruto jaw dropped and barely dodged the rock that was thrown at him.

"Why can't you follow simple r..." Naruto was saying but was cut off when Luffy threw another rainbow-colored eye-sized rock at him. Naruto didn't have the time to dodge nor the blonde could react because he was talking and his mouth was open that small rock went inside Naruto's mouth and right down to his stomach.

"What the ... Oh my so disgusting i didn't know rocks tasted this bad" The blonde muttered to himself

"What the hell ? I didn't mean to do that !" Luffy said apologizing while he bowed down in a funny way. Naruto fell on the floor seeing Luffy's antics but he quickly stood and went to bathroom.

* * *

**Time Skip 30 Minutes :**

"What were you doing there ?" Luffy asked Naruto with curiosity making the Blonde angry.

"Nothing !" The Blonde yelled at the Rubber boy

"I mean that you never take this long to do your stuff" Luffy said making Naruto confused.

"What stuff !" Naruto growled and Luffy took boogers out of his nose and then threw it at the Blonde, Naruto quickly jumped in the air to dodge Luffy's disgusting thing

"Why did you do that ?!" Naruto yelled while he landed on the ground.

"I'm not going to tell you that !" Luffy replied while looking away from the Blonde.

"Why ?" Naruto whispered slowly but he infuriated face could be seen.

"You didn't tell me your stuff thing why should i tell you this." Luffy said mocking Naruto

"Why you..." Naruto said while making a fist Luffy turned away

"Alright ! I went to bathroom because i thought i could get that rock out of my ass." The Blonde replied with disappointed face. Luffy fell on the ground, He was laughing his ass out the Black-haired boy was holding his stomach, But then Luffy suddenly got serious when he saw Naruto.

"So did you succeed ?" The Rubber boy asked Naruto with a confused face.

"No !" The Blonde replied with a disappointed face.

"I really didn't mean to do that !" Luffy said while trying to convince Naruto that his intentions were pure.

"Okay i get it. Anyways it's time for my favourite training session" Naruto said and started walking Luffy also followed

"Whats the point of this training. I never do it" Luffy said with disappointed face and Naruto grinned

"Thats why it is my favourite" The blonde replied with a evil-like smirk.

Both of them walked towards a lake and Naruto jumped in.

"_Man i wish he also eats a devil fruit" _Luffy thought while looking at the Blonde. Naruto was drowning, Luffy thought that Naruto was kidding

"Luf...f.y Sa..v.e... !" Naruto said while he tried hard to stay on surface.

"_He always makes fun of me by showing me that i can't swim." _Luffy thought and looked away. Naruto was drowning now his whole body was inside the water. After 45 seconds Luffy stood from his position, The Rubber boy was sweating all over his body.

"What the hell ? He is really drowning !" Luffy said and quickly stretched his arm and tried to caught Naruto but it was harder than it looked Because the Black-haired boy was a Devil Fruit eater, But he somehow managed to get to Naruto and pulled The Blonde on the land. Luffy was breathing hard but Naruto was out of commision.

Luffy tried to wake Naruto up by slaping him in the face again and again, The Blonde opened his eyes and Luffy by his side. Both of the boys sit and grinned because they had survived, They could've died as well

"So what happened back there ?" Luffy said and Naruto grew confused

"I don't know !" The blonde replied and gave it a second thought.

"Thats it !" Naruto yelled and Luffy grew excited.

"Yeah so what happened ther..." The black-haired boy was saying but was cut off when Naruto punched him on the back of his head.

"Hey...Why did you do that ?" Luffy asked as he put his hand on his head. Naruto grew tick marks on his head

"It's because of that rock you threw at me ! It was a DEVIL FRUIT" Naruto yelled and Luffy grinned

"Oh so thats what happened. Maybe it's because that was a Devil Fruit it tasted awkward !" the black-haired boy said and Naruto again hit him on the head.

"You hit me again. Anyways what powers did you gain ?" Luffy asked with curiousity and he had stars in his eyes.

"I don't know" Naruto replied with a depressed look on his face

"Wow, your eyes" Luffy said while looking towards Naruto with a weird face making him worried

"What are you looking at ?" The Blonde asked with a worried face

"They are red !" The black-haired boy replied confusing Naruto, The blonde stood from his position and went to the lake. He looked down and when the Blonde saw his reflecting in the water, It was true his eyes were red and had two tomoes in them. Naruto was surprised.

"_I wonder if this is the ability of my fruit" _Naruto thought in his head with a confused

"So what are their powers ?" Luffy asked the Blonde with excitement

"I don't know but there is one way we can find out" Naruto replied and gave Luffy a nod he understood both of them rushed towards their fighting spot.

* * *

_**Luffy Vs. Naruto :**_

* * *

Luffy and Naruto both stared at each other and there was not even a single movement.

"Alright ! Now **Gum Gum : Bazooka**" Luffy yelled and broke the silence by his strong attack while he stretched both his arms back and then tried to hit Naruto.

The Blonde easily dodged it and rushed towards Luffy to punch him his arms were still stretched. When Naruto was about to the black-haired boy, Luffy's arms came back and were about to hit the Blonde.

Naruto quickly jumped to avoid the blow and punched Luffy in the jaw making him flying towards tree. Before the Rubber boy could crush in a tree he regained his composure. The red-eyed boy was seeing everything and Luffy then jumped in the air and yelled "**Gum Gum : Spear**" As he held his feet together with the bottoms of each touching each other and kicked with both simultaneously at Naruto. The Blonde dodged the attack by a distance of an inch.

The New Devil Fruit eater jumped in air and Punched the Rubber boy in the gut, He tried to struck Naruto in his jaw but the Blonde jumped and dodged The black-haired boy took the advantage and landed on the ground. Luffy gritted his teeth as he was surprised to see Naruto's improved reflexes.

"_Awesome, I don't know what power he gained but it is definately helping him out but..." _The Rubber boy thought while prepared his finishing move. Naruto noticed and grinned and Luffy also grinned.

"_This is amazing ! It feels normal to use the powers of this fruit even though i don't completely understand this." _Naruto thought and he aslo landed on ground.

"Now **Gum Gum : Gatling**" Luffy yelled as he made multiple punches that were headed toward the Blonde. Naruto grinned

"_Alright, He has never been able to stop my gatling" _Luffy thought while his fists got even closer to Naruto

"_Now lets see if i can block this attack" _The blonde thought and when Luffy's gatling reached him, Naruto dodged all the fists that were thrown at him easily, He caught one of Luffy's fist and moved towards the Black-haired boy while he pushed The Rubber boy's fist. The Blonde was about to hit Luffy when his eyes became blue again, Naruto no longer had tomoes in his eyes. When Luffy saw this he grinned and stretched his head back and yelled "**Gum Gum : Bell**" and connected with Naruto's head both of them fell on the ground. The blonde had released Luffy's hand.

"_I don't understand what happened ?" _Naruto thought while his eyes closed.

"_That was a close call !" _The Rubber boy muttered to himself while he tried to stand as well.

"What happened ?" Luffy asked the Blonde with a curious face. When the Rubber boy saw towards Naruto, He was already out of comission.

"Oh no ! I have to take him to Dadan !" The black-haired boy quickly took the New Devil Fruit eater and got him to Dadan.

"What happened to him ! Luffy." Magra asked who was sitting outside the house when he saw the blonde boy on Luffy's back. The Rubber boy didn't stop and took him inside the house.

"Dadan, He passed out while we were training !" The Black-haired boy said as he put Naruto on the floor.

"Let me see..." Dadan looked and saw the Blonde's condition and sighed.

"Oh there is nothing to worry. I think it was because of the stress on his body.." The woman with curly hair replied with a grin. When Luffy heard this he also took a breath of relief. The rubber boy sit on the ground and grinned.

"_He was awesome back there !" _Luffy thought while grinning. After then the whole day passed and Naruto didn't wake up all the day and the next morning he woke up.

_"Woah ! What happened to me, It hurts everywhere" _Naruto thought while he looked around the room and saw Luffy wasn't there.

"_This fruit...Its power is amazing i have to learn to use it"_ The blonde thought and got out of house, Naruto arrived at Luffy's training and saw the Rubber boy training.

When Luffy noticed him he waved his hand.

"Alright...Naruto let's train." The black-haired boy yelled from a distance while grinning. Naruto also gave him a grin. The blonde and Luffy were facing each other.

"Now **Gum Gum : Ba**..." The rubber prepared his bazooka but stopped it. Luffy glanced at Naruto with a weird look.

"Hey change your eyes first" Luffy said and Naruto sweat-dropped while he sighed.

"Yeah about that...I can't seem to activate it" The blonde replied with a disappointed look.

"What ? Did you try it ?!" Luffy yelled and the Blonde sit on the ground.

"Yeah i tried but i couldn't do it !" Naruto said while grinning and looked towards the sky.

"Don't worry we'll somehow manage it." Luffy said and he also started staring at the sky.

"Luffy...Hey Luffy i have made a decision..." The blonde said and took a deep breath and continued.

"I'll training alone from now on" Naruto finished his sentence and saw the look on the Rubber boy's face

"I don't get it. What do you mean ?" Luffy asked Naruto with curiousity and the Blonde stood from his position while he started walking away. The rubber boy didn't move from his spot. Naruto waved his hand while moving forward.

"Luffy...I don't want to slow down your training...I'll surely be back before you turn 17 so don't worry till then practice your **Gum Gum** abilities okay. Because i want a rematch when i come back..." Naruto said and disappeared from the Rubber boy's sight. Luffy grinned and resumed his training.

The rubber boy trained all day. It was time to go home, When he returned Dadan, Dogra and Magra saw Luffy happier than ever, They also noticed that Naruto wasn't with him,

"So when will he come back ?" Dadan asked.

"He went to train,,, he'll be coming back soon" Luffy replied went inside his room and slept

* * *

_**The Place Where Naruto Is :**_

* * *

Naruto was walking in a forest. It was raining intensly he was all wet.

"That boat i made was a wreck... It's good i saw this island and came here.." Naruto muttered to himself and continued walking.

"This rain just won't stop..And i'm supposed to train here." The blonde said to himself as he walked and walked he stomach was growling.

"And i haven't even eaten anything since Dadan's lunch box." The new devil fruit eater said with a sad look... But suddenly he grinned when he saw some light.

"_This is a town for sure. I might survive_" Naruto thought and ran towards the source of light and the blonde saw a big town Naruto without wasting a second got in the town and saw a small restaurant which the Blonde thought will be affordable to him. Naruto got to restaurant where he would buy something to eat. Dadan had lent some money to Young man. When the blonde got in that small restaurant he saw an old man.

"Hello ! May i have the menu please ?" Naruto said as he sit down on one of the chairs that was placed inside the restaurant.

"Sure, Here it is" The old man gave the menu to Naruto with a grin.

"Thanks." Naruto replied with a grin of his own. The blonde was checking out the menu Naruto's finger was moving and moving he abruptly stopped on one dish.

"I'll have this.." The blonde said with a grin while he gave the menu card back to the old man. The old man nodded and told a girl that worked there to get the order.

"Old man it seems that it rains oftenly here." Naruto said with a normal face, The old man who was grinning had gotten tensed and serious.

"Never talk about that !" The old man warned Naruto to never say such things

"Ok...Okay" Naruto replied with a nod of understanding to which the old man's grin came back.

Another customer came and sit beside Naruto. It was a beautiful girl with short pink hair and green eyes, She was a little shorter than the Blonde in height. The young blonde closed his eyes and he saw something in his mind.

_"Why do you talk when lady Tsunade is talking you fool." A girl with pink hair and green eyes said to Naruto_

_"As i was saying this is a B-..." A blonde girl with a mark on her forhead was saying but was cut off._

_"I've said that i don't need a B-Rank mission give me at least A-Ran..." Naruto was saying but he was also cut off when the pink haired girl punched him._

_"Hey, Sakura why did you do that...?" Naruto said and a tall man with silver hair and mask came, His one eye was covered with a headband he was wearing._

_"Am i late ?" The silver guy said._

_"No Kakashi, You've come on right time i" _It flashed again and Naruto found himself in the small restaurant... The old man yelled at Naruto

"Hey,,, Hey blonde she is talking to you !" The old man yelled and the Blonde regained his composure and heard what the girl was saying.

"May i sit here ?" The girl said and Naruto nodded while grinning. The girl came closer and sit beside the Blonde and grinned while she place her order.

"_Wow, she is gorgeous" _Naruto thought while looking at her.

"_Anyways, This island...Why is it raining always" _The blonde got serious and then the old man snapped his fingers in front of Naruto to get his attention. He put a bowl full of soup and a little piece of meat. The old man also placed the girl's order as well.

"Here is your dish." The old man said to both of his customers. Naruto and the girl started eating their food while the old man and the other girl that worked their got in some kind of conversation while they eat their own meal.

"Man this is good won't you agree." Naruto said to the girl that was beside him and continued eating his food.

"Yeah it's great." The girl replied with a grin as well. They both finished their meal, It was time for the payment. Naruto payed his, but the girl just stood and walked away and soon disappeared from the blonde boy's sight.

"_This village,,, It gives me a negative feeling" _Naruto thought and looked towards the old man.

"Hey old man i want to stay here for the night till i move out" The blonde said and the old man nodded.

"You can stay here if you want ! And it's free as well" Old mand said and grinned with a evil-like smile.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it" Naruto bowed down to thank the old man. The old man came closer to Naruto and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and told the young boy to take his head up, When the blonde looked upwards he was speechless.

* * *

_**Author's Note :**_

* * *

**Hello, Whats Up ? How Was The Chapter, I Thought I Should Finish It Where Naruto Looks Up And Woah What The Hell ? I Like When People Think About Possibilities Of What Will Happen Next And That's Why I Stopped It On This Point. **

**It Really Took A Lot Of Time Finalize The Idea Of Naruto's Devil Fruit But It's Finally Completed, And Yeah The Next Chapter Won't Be Coming Anytime Soon. Because I'm Busy With My Other Story And Other Stuff Too. So Expect It On The 1st Of September**

**Also I Really Really Appreciate The Support You Guys Gave Me. 18 Favs and 26 Follows I Really Appreciate It And Yeah The Ideas For The DF You Guys Gave Me In Reviews I'm Really Thankful. I Decided Not To Post The Preview Of The Next Chapter. It'll Spoil Everything And Yeah One More Thing The Next 5 to 6 Chapters Will Be About Naruto's Training.**

**Anyways Have A Good Day/Night. Stickermans50 Over and Out**


	3. Chapter 03

**I Don't Own One Piece Or Naruto**

**Enjoy The Chapter *^_^***

* * *

**Note : Hi Guys ! Stickermans50 Here, What's Up ? Anyways I'm Here To Tell You Some Great News And That Is Finally Finished With The Devil Fruit, Really Wanted It To Be Surprisingly Cool Because When There Will Be A Two Year Time-Skip I Would Need Some Ideas And I've Prepared Those As Well.**

**Now One More Thing Some Of You Must've Noticed That This Chapter Was Uploaded Like Maybe 10 To 11 Hours Ago Or Something, Well It Was Uploaded But I Decided To Delete It When I Remebered One Thing And That Was The Fight Yes The Fight Was In A Different Document And I Didn't Even Paste It In This File So Really Sorry About That And Not Just That The Chapter Was A Seriou One So I Wanted To Add Some Comedy In It Too. Hope You Like IT...**

**Anyways Enjoy The Biggest Chapter Of **_**Pirate King's Right Hand Man**_

* * *

_**Saga #1 - The Beggining and Training**_

* * *

**Pirate King's Right Hand Man**

**Chapter #3 - Eyes Of Heaven**

* * *

"Thank you. I really appreciate it" Naruto bowed down to thank the old man. The old man came closer to Naruto and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and told the young boy to take his head up, When the blonde looked upwards he was speechless. Everything was gone the town and everything else as well. Instead of the town Naruto could see a dark large Castle. The new devil fruit eater was stunned to see the change and couldn't even move. Naruto regained his composure when he saw that the old man was crying. The blonde couldn't help but ask the old man what was going on around.

"Old man...What's going on here ?!" The oceanic-eyed boy said with a concerned look, The girl that worked in the restaurant came out and looked at Naruto.

"We...we don't know what's wrong with this place ! We tried to leave this island we could never do it !" The girl said with a frightened look.

(She is a tall girl with long black hair which reach her hip and has dark black eyes)

"What do you mean ?!" The blonde boy asked with a curious face.

"She means that this island is covered with a barrier through which anything can come in, But none has escaped !" The old man said with a frightened look.

"When we first arrived here. There were a lot of people in this town. This was a very peaceful island until that one fateful day..." The old man said and took a deep breath and then continued "That one fateful day when a man came and put a barrier around the whole island, Since that day many people died only 3 have survived and we look after each other...It was me Azumi and the girl that just left Masumi..." The old man was continuing further but was cut off when the pink-haired girl now called Masumi appeared out of nowhere to shut the old man.

"That's enough Hikaru-san !" Masumi said while she appeared behind Naruto scaring the shit out of him. The blonde turned to see the beautiful girl.

"Wait...Why shouldn't i know everything about this island...I'm also stuck here so i have the right to know everything !" The blonde demanded to know the answer but the girl only sighed. Naruto was shocked to the core, He couldn't that was the same girl which was talking so nicely to him a while ago.

"I'll tell you everything. Even though it won't change anything but i'll still tell you." The pink-haired girl said as she sit on the floor.

"Now listen. See that castle over there..." Masumi said as she pointed towards the only other building beside their restaurant in the island.

"The one who casted this barrier and the illusion of this being a island lives in there. He has five bodyguards and all of them are **Devil Fruit **eaters. So if you can be..." The pink haired girl was saying but was cut off by Naruto.

"If i can kick their ass, then the barrier will be down for good !" The future pirate said with a determined look confusing all the other peoples that were around him.

As soon as Naruto completed his sentence the blonde started walking in the direction of the Castle.

* * *

_**With Masumi, Azumi And Hikaru :**_

* * *

"What do you think ?!" Hikaru said with a rather confused face. Azumi was grinning with some hope in her eyes.

"I don't think that he can even touch them not to mention he has to beat them !" Masumi said with a sigh but her eyes were still showing worriedness for the blonde. The old man could tell that Masumi was praying for Naruto's safety in her heart but didn't want to show it.

* * *

_**With Luffy :**_

* * *

"Now **Gum Gum : Gatling **!" Luffy yelled as he attacked a mountain head on with only his hands. Dadan and her group was looking in excitement. They were happy to see that Luffy's determination was firm and won't break easily.

After 15 Minutes.

"Hey Luffy, I think that's enough for today !" Dadan shouted as she waved her hands towards the Rubber Boy.

"No Dadan, I'm not coming Naruto must be getting stronger and stronger and i have to get strong too !" The black-haired boy yelled as he resumed his training by hitting the rock mountain again.

"_I wonder... what is Naruto doing right now ?!_ Luffy thought while punching the rock mountain.

* * *

_**With Naruto :**_

* * *

"_I'm sure that Luffy must be training and getting stronger by the minute. He was already stronger than me but now here i'm, Trying to save my life while he is training. Damn it,,, Woah woah wait...Even this is a part of training and there is only one difference...In this training there is chance that i might die...Wow am i talking to myself !"_ The blonde future pirate thought as he ran towards the castle. The castle was looking so big but Naruto had been running for 20 minutes and still hadn't gotten much closer to it. The blonde ran faster and faster but still couldn't reach the castle, He got even faster but even so he didn't reach there. Then Naruto suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"_Wait...Masumi said that it was a illusion of this being a peaceful island so that means there is someone who has powers of maybe Illsions or something, I'm sure that it's a __**Devil Fruit**__ but if i'm already under a an illusion how can i break through._" The blonde pirate thought while he sit down to observe and get rid of his problem, Naruto clossed his eyes so that he could think about a strategy of how to get rid of this good-for-nothing illusion.

* * *

_**With Masumi, Azumi And Hikaru :**_

* * *

"Anyways did you tell him that there is an **Illsion Illusion **Devil Fruit eater as well !?" The old man said with a confused face not knowing did they inform Naruto about the situation or not, Masumi when heard this she had sweat all over her body. The pink-haired girl looked at the old man with disappointed face.

"Ummmm, You see, I completely forgot about that." Masumi replied while she played with her fingers. Hikaru only nodded when he heard this with a devilish grin.

* * *

_**With Naruto :**_

* * *

"Now how can i deal with this problem ? Shouldn't be too hard !" The future blonde pirate said and he changed his sitting style into a cross-legged position and his grin was gone while he placed both his hands together to think of an idea to get rid of this illusion. Naruto was sitting and thinking while his eyes were closed suddenly he saw flash and saw something intriguing, The blonde saw an old man with long spiky white hair and a mini version of himself. Both of these guys were on a boat arguing about something, Naruto was slightly confused to clear his confusion.

"_What the hell ? Is that me ? Is this also an illusion ?"_ Naruto thought as he moved towards them, The blonde was actually walking on the water which he himself didn't notice but he finally saw when got on the same boat as the old man and mini Naruto.

"_Woah ! In illusions i can walk on water, That's so cool, Wish i could do that in the real world"_ The blonde future pirate thought while he sit on the boat and started listening what the old man and his mini version were arguing about.

"_Stupid ! I Can't teach you any kind of Genjutsu !"_ The white-haired guy said while he hit the mini Naruto on head.

"That bastard who does he think he is ? Hitting me on the head hmph !" The real blonde said while he sit still to observe what was going on.

"_Hey Pervy-sage why did you hit me ? I only asked you to teach me a Genjutsu !"_ Mini Naruto said as he put both his hands on top of his head.

"_All i'm trying to say is you have to be a Genjutsu type to cast a Genjutsu. Believe me illusions aren't easy to cast !"_ The white-haired guy said, Which got the attention of both Narutos.

"_So what are you trying to teach me today Pervy-Sage ?_" The small blonde asked with a slightly confused face. The older Naruto was also getting anxious about this but he couldn't do anything except for waiting.

"_Today i will teach you how to break the Genjutsu. Think if you are caught under a strong illusion how will you break it ?"_ The one known as Pervy-sage said to the mini Naruto. It got both of them excited.

"Alright you got my attention old man tell me !" The old Naruto said but couldn't the white-haired didn't listen to him. The older blonde jumped on him only for him to fall on the water again. Naruto thought he was going to drown as he was **Devil Fruit** eater but much to his surprise he was standing on it although he got weakened but quickly stood with a grin and without doing anything observed the condition because that was the only thing he could right now.

"_Okay i'm listening tell me !"_ The mini Naruto said but this time the old man listened.

"_First of all get in the water._" The white-haired guy said while he pointed in the direction where the real Naruto was.

"_Okay, If you say so !"_ The mini blonde said as he jumped in the water.

_"Now when a ninja is under jutsu, He/She has to stop the flow of their chakra. Once you do that then apply an even stronger power to disrupt the flow of caster's chakra. But sometimes if you are not able to do it on your own then, An unaffacted ninja can do so by applying a suddend surge of chakra into the affected person. Got that !" The old man with white hair explained to mini Naruto, The mini blonde took a booger out of his nose and threw it in the river, Which pissed of the pervy-sage._

_"What ?" The mini blonde with whiskers said getting the white-haired guy even more angry._

_"Hmmmmmm, Jump in the river !" The Pervy-sage demanded which confused Naruto but he still jumped and stood on the water._

_"_What the hell ? My small version can also walk on water ! I'm having doubts that this is a illusion !" The original blonde yelled with a evil grin.

"_Alright, Now what ?"_ The mini Naruto asked as he got in the water while undressing his and threw it in real Naruto's face which went past him and the white-haired guy caught it while grinning and started his explanation again.

"_Now just stop your chakra flow !" _The pervy-sage said with a evil grin.

"_How would i know when it is stopped ?"_ The mini Naruto asked, This was the same question that was going through real blonde's head as well.

"_You'll know. Now JUST DO IT !"_ The old man said and then yelled to which Naruto started concentrating, Old Naruto also joined him.

They were both concentrating but suddenly there was another flash and the new **Devil Fruit **eater found himself back where he left off.

_"What ? If this is an illusion, What was that ?" _The blonde thought with a freaked out face.

"Anyways, Stopping the flow of that blue energy huh ? Should be easy i spent my 2 weeks training with Luffy and practiced this blue energy, Anyways i think it is called **Chakra**, Well whatever it is called now time to check if it works !" Naruto thought as he put both his hands together to stop his Chakra flow.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" The future pirate yelled as he concentrated more and more to stop his Chakra flow. There was a bright white light which enveloped Naruto's whole body and when the light cleared out the blonde found himself at the gate of the Dark Castle.

"_Woah, That actually worked now to see if i can pull this thing off. I have a feeling it won't be easy !"_ Naruto thought as he opened the door and went inside. When the blue-eyed boy reached inside, Lights were all off, It was complete dark room. Naruto couldn't see anything but one thing he saw was someone sitting on a chair, It was a tall man with spiky black-colored hair, The man had dark blue eyes and his body was toned and mascular, He also had a sword which was covered. His presence leaked evilness, Which Naruto could easily feel.

"_This must be an enemy !"_ The blonde thought as he moved near to the young black-haired boy.

"Impressive. Most impressive except for Ben no one has been able to ever breakthrough my illusions. I must say i'm impressed boy !" The black-haired boy said as he stood from the chair and started moving towards Naruto while the illusion man clapped his hands as he praised the blonde.

"So you casted that illusion on me huh ?!" The new devil fruit eater said while the blonde was still moving in a slow pace. The black-haired boy grinned before replying.

"Yes. My name is Izuru. I ate the **Illusion Illusion Fruit**, and became a **Illusion Man**." The new figure revealed his name with a grin as a respond the blonde gritted his teeth in anger. There was only one thing going in Naruto's mind letting those innocent people out of this town.

"I'm here to say that take your barrier off and let those people go !" The future pirate demanded while he stopped in his tracks and the black-haired man did the same. They were now only little distant from each other as they stared in each other's eyes.

"We won't ! And if we won't what will you do about it ?" Now known as Izuru asked with a evil grin, Without wasting a second Naruto ran toward him and punched black-haired boy in his face. The blonde was rather surprised when his hand went past his opponent and fell on the other side.

"Hahahahahhahahaha !" The illusion man started laughing in a evil-manner, The new devil fruit eater stood and cleared the dust off his clothes and he also grinned.

"So you already put me in an illusion huh ?!" The blonde demanded and Izuru nodded while still maintaining his evil grin.

"You are ba...!" Naruto was saying but was cut off when a sword pierced his heart, And Izuru took the chance and cut his arm with his bare hands.

"Wh...at...is...thi...this ?" The future pirate said as he fell on the ground.

"Hahahahahah. Don't you remembed my illusion my rule, Hhahahahahhahah !" Izuru said as he moved towards the blonde in a very slow pace.

"_Dammit ! Breaking through won't be easy this time !" _The blonde said as he struggled to stand.

* * *

_**With Luffy :**_

* * *

"**Gum Gum : Stamp !"** Luffy yelled while he hit a tree from above but his attack didn't do much damage.

"This...*coughs* is get...getting h...a.*coughs*..hard..." The rubber boy said as he fell on the ground due to exhaustion, His back was facing the ground and the black-haired boy was looking at the sky.

"I can't wait to meet Naruto again. By the time we meet again i will have already mastered my **Gum Gum** fruit and so will he...Now that i think about it what does his devil fruit do ?" The exhaused boy said while looking upwards to the sky looking at some birds that were flying above him.

* * *

_**With Masumi, Azumi And Hikaru :**_

* * *

"Where is Hikaru-san ?" Masumi asked who was sitting in their little restaurant.

"He must somewhere here !" Azumi replied with a grin.

"Yeah where could he go ? He can't go and help...OMG !" Masumi yelled.

* * *

_**With Hikaru :**_

* * *

"_I must help the boy, He is fighting there to protect us !"_ The old man thought as he rushed towards the big Dark Castle.

* * *

_**With Naruto :**_

* * *

"_Dammit ! Breaking through won't be easy this time !" _The blonde said as he struggled to stand.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !" Naruto yelled as he put both his hands together and concentrated to stop the flow.

"Hahahahhahah, Stop trying you fool. No matter how hard you try no one has ever escaped my Illusion tw..." Izuru was saying but suddenly shut up when he was punched in his back, When the black-haired boy turned he was completely stunned to see Naruto.

"How did you do it ? How did you, Wait your power you weren't this pow..." The illusion man was saying but was quit his yammering when the blonde's right elbow hit him in the gut and sent him crashing in a wall. In all this Naruto's eyes were closed.

"I finally understand it ! I finally get it ! I finally know what is my **Devil Fruit**, My Devil Fruit is a special eye fruit i don't it's name yet. Eye eye fruit sounds annoying !" The blonde said as he slowly slowly opened his eyes. Izuru when saw Naruto's eyes he was shaking with fear he had never seen such eyes. They were beauiful and calm yet at the same time they were so frightening. They were sky blue and had a tomoe in each eye.

"Then...w...what...is...yor...your...Devil...Devil Fruit's nam...e ?" Izuru said with his voice shaking it was like he was watching a demon.

"My Devil Fruit is not eye eye fruit, It's...!" The blonde was saying as he disappeared and reappeared in front of the black-haired villian. Those eyes were even more terrifying from close range.

"My Devil Fruit is, I believe i was granted with this power from heaven so it's called...**Heaven's Wheel Eye**" The new Devil Fruit eater as he punched Izuru very hard rendering him in unconscious state. Naruto's eyes also turned normal to sky blue and had no tomoe.

"_Awesome, Last time they were red and they had a different power, But this time they were blue and i could feel it had water powers. I should probably train because if i remember correctly that devil fruit i ate was rainbow colored hence granting me at least 7 Different powerful eyes, But it's exhausting !"_ The blonde thought as he fell on his knees and was breathing really really hard.

* * *

_**With Masumi And Azumi:**_

* * *

"Hurry up Azumi, We've gotta catch up to Hikaru-san !" The pink-haired girl yelled as she ran very fast.

"Coming !" Azumi said as she also joined her in their chasing for Hikaru.

* * *

_**An Unknown Room In The Dark Castle :**_

"So Izuru was defeated huh !, No problem but even so except for that blonde kid three more people are trying to enter the castle but i won't let them...**Castle Barrier**" The unknown figure yelled as he created a barrier of some unknown energy and locked the whole castle from outside.

* * *

_**With Naruto :**_

* * *

"So that other guy has put a barrier because he doesn't want me to go outside and so i can't any help huh ? Smart !" The blonde future pirate thought as he started to move towards the stairs to finally beat the last guy and let the island be free.

"_Anyways they said there were 5 people all with devil fruits hmph maybe it was that Izuru guy who created that illusion as well !" _Naruto thought while rushed towards the higher floor of the castle. After several minutes of walking the blonde had finally reached up and saw room.

"That other guy must be inside !" The young boy murmured to himself as he slowly opened the door and saw that it was all empty, Naruto walked inside and someone jumped from above and kicked the blonde's neck causing Naruto to fall on the ground.

"_That kick. what was that ? It almost broke my neck !"_ The future pirate thought as he stood and grinned.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I don't wanna fight i just want to say that take off that barrier so that me and the others that are stuck here can leave !"

"Sutototototo, You introduced yourself it's only natural for me to answer as well. I'm ben a former marine captain, And you don't stand a chance Sutotototototo ! Anyways You speak as if you could beat me anytime you want.

There is no reason for me to deny that you are stronger than those 3 weaklings which have been living on this island for some time now, And you also defeated Izuru which was also more than impressive but to think you are hoping to beat me it make me laugh Sutototototo, Sutotototo,

Pathetic weakling. No one can escape my barriers ! Izuru's powers were only to attack the mental state of his victims but well my powers,

They are my defense as well as offense. Seeing your pathetic face makes me laugh Suttototototo !" Ben said with his annoyingly evil laughter.

(Ben is a rather tall and massive man with a heavily muscular figure, a cross mark on his write cheek and with red hair which reached his shoulders)

"Laugh all you want Marine Captain, Because you won't be laughing once you see my powers, Barrier human. Now witness my powers.!" The blonde said while grinning and he slowly slowly closed his eyes.

"Sutotototo, I was really intrigued by your powers because i can feel everything inside my barrier you may prove to be worthy opponent. But let me warn you there is no way that you can defeat me Suttoototototo !" Ben said while still maintaining his evil laughter.

"Alright **Heaven's Wheel Eyes : Blue Water **!" The blonde Future pirate yelled and opened his eyes. Ben was really interested to see Naruto's powers, When the eyes opened Naruto didn't feel much different from before, He hadn't gained the high power-up that he had gotten while fighting Izuru.

"_What's wrong ? I don't feel much different !"_ Naruto thought and moved towards a mirror that was in the room and saw as well as noticed that his eyes were the same surprising both Naruto himself and the former Marine captain.

"Where are your mighty eyes ? Can't control your Devil Fruit yet huh ? This makes me laugh even more, Sutototototo, Sutotototo. Enough playing around let's end this, While you are still young because...I'm already old Sutototototo, Sutotototo. Nice jok...!" The barrier human was saying while laughing but quickly stopped all of his works when an enraged Naruto with blue energy surrounding his hand jumped towards him, The former Marine Captain jumped and easily avoided the blow.

"Nice jok...e **Soru !"** The former marine yelled as he disappeared in the mid-air and much to the blonde's surprise he reappeared behind Naruto. The blonde quickly ducked to avoid a punch that was headed his way and kicked the old man which he took head on as he growled something "**Tekkai !"** Ben's body hardened and Naruto's kick imbued with blue energy now known as chakra didn't even budge the guy.

"_Was that __**Haki**__ ? No it was like __**Haki**__ but on a very weaker scale, I underestimated this boy !" _The former marine captain thought as held Naruto's both legs and started spinning him and threw the blonde, Making him crash in a wall. Naruto didn't even have time to take a breath and another strong attack came towards him, This attack was like a shockwave. "**Rankyaku !"** Ben screamed while he slashed his kick and sent a sharp compressed air blade.

"_This is bad !"_ Naruto thought but didn't have the strength to move, The compressed blade completely sliced the wall on which Naruto was hanging. It was luck indeed that a strong gust of wind came and pushed the blonde to safe spot saving his life.

"_And i was supposed to be his __**Right Hand Man**__ hmph, I'm pathetic ! Luffy I'm sorry i really wanted to help you become __**Pirate King**__ but it seems this is the end of my journey, I can'..."_ The blonde was thinking while having tears in his eyes. Former Captain Ben was moving towards the future pirate to do the final blow.

"You are lucky brat, But weak Sutototototoo." The barrier human was coming towards Naruto to finish him off. Suddenly everything stopped and there was flash in Naruto's eyes, A bright light enveloped the blonde's body and when it cleared Naruto found himself in a where he saw a very familiar face. It was the Pervy-Sage fighting with someone, Someone who looked like a snake.

"_You're wrong Orochimaru, that's not what makes a shinobi. You never did get it, a real ninja is one who endures no matter what gets thrown at him… Let me explain something to you, there is only one thing that matters if you are a shinobi, and it isn't the number of techniques you possess. All you do need, is the guts to never give up." _The white-haired guy said to the snake like bastard known as Orochimaru.

Naruto quickly turned his head and looked towards the other way to see his Mini version who was in a really bad shape and beside him was a girl with blonde hair.

A guy with glasses attacked the mini blonde but before he could attack the miniature version of Naruto did something with his hands and in a poof of smoke another Naruto appeared. young Naruto blocked the blade that was heading towards him by the other guy and young Naruto held the eye-glasses guy's hands firmly.

"_Now prepare to lose the bet granny__**"**_The young Naruto and his clone were doing something in Naruto's right hand and a blue ball of energy appeared in the blonde's hand and struck the eye glasses guy while yelling "_**RASENGAN !"**_ Before Naruto could see anything more he was back in his real world.

The future pirate was on the ground lying and didn't have any strength but he remebered something "_All you do need, is the guts to never give up"_ this made Naruto grin.

"**Shigan !"** Ben yelled as he moved even nearer to the blonde, "Now die !" The Former Marine Captain jumped in air and was coming down in a very fast speed with his index finger pointed towards Naruto,

"Never give up.!" The blonde growled as he also made a sign of index finer and middle finger of both hands and put them together and in a poof of smoke there were now total 3 Narutos. One of the clones took the real one and put him on the back of the other clone and two clones with one real Naruto left the room leaving only one clone behind. While the clones were running Naruto whispered something in their ears.

"Guys, Try... ...to.. ..use... 's...w...wh...whh *coughs* wheel e...!" The real Naruto said passed out both clones nodded.

* * *

_**Naruto Clone Vs. Ben :**_

* * *

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Ben shouted while his Shigan crushed the floor of the room.

"That cowar...d !" Ben was talking but was cut off when Clone Naruto punched him in the face with chakra infused punch but it didn't effect much because when the clone was created Naruto was in a pretty bad shape so the clone wasn't that good.

"Sutotototootot **Rankyaku **!" The former marine captain screamed as he kicked the clone with a powerful blow making it disappear in a poof.

"_Hmph, He has escaped for now but i'm not going to follow that bastard, Hmph,_" Ben thought for the first time with a serious face.

* * *

_**With Masumi And Azumi :**_

* * *

"There. That's Hikaru-san !" The long black haired girl said as she pointed towards the old man.

"Wait, He is not alone !" Masumi interjected but still they both ran and finally reached Hikaru.

"Oh, It's Masumi and Azumi too good you two came he is in a very bad shape !" The old man said and showed them Naruto's condition

"Woah, He survived ! Anyways what happened ?!" Masumi asked with a little worriedness in her voice.

"I don't know, I just know that when i reached to the castle he came flying and bumped into me, Taking advantage of the situation i took him here and ran." Hikaru replied with a confused face and didn't know what more to explain, The girls and old man tended to the blonde's wounds and started his first aid.

* * *

_**After Three Hours, At Hikaru's Little Hotel :**_

* * *

"Wh...What's going on ?!" The blonde said as he slowly opened his eyes and saw a very beautiful face and blushed a little to see it was Masumi who was smiling.

"You woke up, I thought you were going to die blonde !" The pink-haired girl said with no emotion in her voice.

"Hmmmmm. First of all, What's your name ?!" Masumi said and waited for Naruto to respond, The boy did move his lips but the voice couldn't reach her ears.

"Huh What's that ? Can't hear you !" The pink-haired girl said and tried to mock Naruto, Finally tired of the blonde's whispering which she couldn't hear, Masumi leaned down to hear what the future pirate was saying. Her beautiful pink hair were falling on Naruto's face now. When Masumi's ears was close enough to the blonde's lips, Naruto took his head up slowly and moved his lips towards her cheek and slowly landed a kiss on her cheek, Making her blush.

"You are beautiful !" The blonde said and he lost consciousness.

"That idiot, Hmph !" Masumi thought as she left his room and went towards Azumi and Hikaru.

* * *

_**With Ben :**_

"That bastard was certainly stronger, Can't wait to fight him again. Sutotototototoot !" Former Marine captain said while laughing.

* * *

_**With Masumi, Azumi And Hikaru :**_

* * *

"Really...I mean are you really sure that he beat one of those guys !?" The pink-haired woman said with a impressed voice.

"Indeed. This boy is strong even stronger than me. Maybe we should also try and take them on !" Hikaru said surprising both girls.

"Are you serious Hikaru-san ?" Azumi asked with a anxious voice wanting to confirm that what she heard was right.

"Yes, We should try and take them on !" The old man said.

"Alright, I think that with me,Azumi and Hikaru-san we won't have any problems dealing with those bastards !" Masumi said with a happy face, Her eyes were filled hope.

"No ! I'm afraid this is something i must do alone !" Hikaru said as punched both Masumi and Azumi knocking both of them unconscious.

"Sorry but i must do it alone !" The old man said and put both of them inside the his little restaurant and started running towards the big Dark Castle.

"_It's good that he took out Izuru, But Ben won't be a easy task either !"_ Hikaru thought as he moved nearer to the castle.

* * *

_**With Ben :**_

* * *

"Oh it seems he didn't kill you. Sutotototototoot ! Anyways get back to your work Izuru, Hikaru-_san_ is coming Sutototototo !" Ben said with a evil grin on his face.

* * *

_**With Masumi And Azumi :**_

* * *

"Oh what happened here ? Oh right Hikaru-san, Hikaru-san !" Azumi growled and looked everywhere for the old man he wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Hello miss Azumi, Why is she lying on the ground ? I mean why are you both on the floor ?" A new figure asked which revealed itself be Naruto, The blonde was mostly healed and was in a much better condition.

"It's mister Hikaru, He thought that he could take on those castle bastards and left to fight them, When we asked if we could come as well he knocked both of us down, And left all on his own..." The long black-haired girl explained the situation to the blonde.

"Oh she is awake as well !" Naruto said surprising Azumi and Masumi who just woke up.

"Anyways i listened to everything you said and don't worry about him by the way...My name is Naruto Uzumaki !" The blonde said and disappeared in a poof of smoke when he put index and middled finger of both of his hands together, One in vertical state and other in horizontal.

"Woah what the ?" Masumi said as she stood and Azumi also joined her both of them also ran in the direction of the big Dark Castle.

* * *

_**With Naruto :**_

* * *

"Oh it seems both of them are awake and okay. Now it's good that i put a clone to stop them from following me and the old man, Both !" Naruto said as he still kept running in a very high speed. The blonde then sweat-dropped.

"Yeah i left a clone which just disappeared right ? OMG !" Naruto screamed but even so didn't slow down his running speed.

* * *

_**With Hikaru :**_

* * *

_"Now that's the castle huh ? Been a long time since i came here, Why did you change Ben ?"_ Hikaru thought as he entered the castle to face Izuru.

"Sensei ! You've come, Ben-sensei had warned me that you would come !" The black-haired man said while grinning in a evil-manner.

"Izuru, You've gotten strong but...**Soru**" Hikaru said as he disappeared and reappeared behind the illusion man and punched the guy who stood still with his body part being turned to black !"

"Don't tell me you've mastered **Haki** !" The old man said with shocked face.

"No sensei, It's just that this is my world and i can do anything here !" Izuru replied with a evil grin.

* * *

_**With Naruto :**_

* * *

_"I must stop the girls somehow, But that's not important right now. I mean it is but not that much ! There is no way i can beat that barrier marine if i can't use my __**Devil Fruit **__powers. Concentrate Naruto focus, You can do this, You lost the ability to swim but show the world that you got much better abilities, Come on why won't it activate, Dammit !"_ The blonde screamed as he tried his hardest to activate his **Heaven's Wheel Eyes** but nothing happened at all.

"Come on Naruto !" The blonde was running towards the castle as he tried to activate his devil fruit powers.

* * *

_**With Azumi And Masumi :**_

* * *

"Hurry up you are too slow, Hikaru-san is fighting for us while we are here doing nothing !" Masumi said as tears escaped her eyes, Azumi could see those tears but didn't want to say anything and just followed her lead.

_**With Hikaru :**_

"_I never thought about this, He has gotten so strong with his powers that he doesn't even have to touch the person to put them under Illusions. How in the world did that boy beat him ?!" _Hikaru thought as he struggled to break the illusion he was put under.

* * *

_**With Naruto :**_

* * *

"Alright, That's the castle. Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" The blonde future pirate yelled as he busted the door of the castle and entered to see two paralyzed guys. One was Izuru which shocked him and the other was Hikaru, The old man that helped him.

"_So basically if this Izuru casts a illusion on someone then he can't move huh ? Interesting !" _Naruto thought as he jumped behind the black-haired boy and kicked him in the head from behind making him crash in a wall and left a crater. Hikaru quickly came back to his senses and saw Naruto and Izuru. He was happy that the blonde's condition was better than before. Naruto grinned warmly when he saw Hikaru but quickly turned hit attention towards Izuru, Who was already in a fighting stance.

"Hmph ! Last time i didn't use **Six Style Techniques **on you but this time **Soru !**" The illusion man said and disappeared and reappeared behind Hikaru and then Izuru pulled his hand back while saying **Shigan** and was about to hit Hikaru when Naruto blocked his finger with his **Chakra** infused finger of himself. Both attacks created a powerful shockwave and sent them flying to opposite sides.

"_Gotta admit he's strong !"_ Naruto thought as he pushed a wall behind him by his legs to get back in fight and Izuru also did the same.

"_Alright everything is under control ! Just have to be careful when he activates his eyes !"_ The black-haired boy thought as he had already seen Naruto's strength demonstration in their previous encounter.

"_Wow, Both of these boys are stronger than me, Definately stronger than me !"_ Hikaru thought and sit back behind because he knew that he would be burden to Naruto.

* * *

_**With Ben :**_

"Alright now that's some action ! It would be over if i go in so i'll just enjoy from over here." The former captain of marines said with a evil grin.

* * *

_**With Masumi & Azumi :**_

* * *

"What are those ? They look like Narutos, 3 Narutos !" Azumi yelled when she saw three blondes together which completely freaked her out, Masumi on the other hand was thinking why were they here.

"_If Naruto can create these he would use them in battle why would he use them here ?_" This was the thought that was going in the pink-haired girl's mind. Both of the girls didn't stop running and moved towards the three blondes but they suddenly stopped.

"Listen up girls ! We were ordered by boss to not let pass anyone from this point on, Even if we have to use force we will use it !" All three clones said in unison which completely stunned both of the girls. They couldn't do anything but watch this, Because they knew that getting out from the sight of three Narutos won't be easy, Actually it would be impossible. Azumi had left all the hope but Masumi was thinking how to get rid of the problem when she finally had a idea.

"Hey !" Masumi said with a intimating voice as a response all the clones sweat-dropped.

"Hey i'm talking to you !" The pink-haired girl said again with the same intimating voice.

"Yes ma'am." One of the clones said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Which of you is real Naruto ? I mean i'm Naruto's girlfriend so..." The beautiful pink girl said and all the clones had star in their eyes.

"So who is the real one !" She asked while maintaining her way of talking same.

"None of us is real...real ! Boss went to help the old man !" One of the clones replied and Masumi walked up to him and put both her hand behind his ears and her lips were coming closer and close to the clones lips. The clone was all red and didn't know what to do so he quickly canceled the jutsu and in a poof of smoke he disappeared.

"_I knew it would work, Hmph Like real like clone. Pervert !" _Masumi thought as she came closer to the other boy and moved her index finger on his face...

* * *

_**Naruto Vs. Izuru :**_

* * *

"Now **Rankyaku **!" The black-haired guy shouted and released a blade in which air was compressed and shot it at the blonde. Naruto was standing still and didn't even move a inch, This made Hikaru worry.

"_He is completely paralyzed by fea..."_ The old man was saying but shut up when he saw the blonde duck at the last moment. The air compressed blade hit the wall and sliced it up while leaving smoke everywhere. When the smoke cleared Naruto nor Hikaru were anywhere to be found.

"Impressive you can keep up with my **Soru**, That's quite the accomplishment !" Izuru said as he moved in a high which only Naruto could see and he was also following him. The blonde was completely even the illusionist and maybe had a little advantage. While moving in **Soru** technique, The illusion man kicked Naruto's face which he blocked with his right hand and launched his left hand with **Chakra** infused and it connected with Izuru but before it connected Izuru had said something. **Tekkai** and the affect of Naruto's attack was probably a lot less but the blonde didn't lose hope and continued his attack. Seeing this the black-haired boy quickly used his leg to create a **Rankyaku** and that hit the blonde head on to which he bleed a little, He was lucky to dodge the attack at the last moment but this time it scartched a little of his left arm.

"Impressive boy, This is the only word i can say, Keeping up with my **Soru**, dodging my **Rankyaku** and breaking both my **Tekkai **and my **Illusion** you sure are a wonderful boy. Listen to me i have a offer for you joi..." The illusion Devil Fruit eater was saying but was cut off when Naruto attacked him with devastating kick on his chest sending him flying in a wall. The black-haired boy spit out some blood, Showing that how powerful that kick was, Hikaru was speechless he didn't have anything to say but Naruto had something in mind.

"You want me to join ! Sorry but i've already decided to devote my life for the **Future Pirate King **!" Naruto yelled as he put both his hands in air. It was definately a fight in Naruto's hand but suddenly a flash came again. Whenever the blonde saw a flash it would help him and this time the blonde also thought it was some kind of help but when he saw, Naruto was completely stunned.

"_So which of you is real Naruto ?! You must know i'm his __**Girlfriend **__and all" _Flash. Again a bright light came and Naruto was back where he left off.

"_What the hell ? Masumi feels that way about me ! I knew it she had feelings for me all along. Now that i think about it i also...3.3. OMG I'm in love..."_ Naruto thought when he received the memory of his clone that had disappeared.

"Well then, Time to get serious. Izuru give up or i'll break your bones to bits !" The blonde future pirate said as he clenched both his fists.

"_Bastard, He is strong._ Yeah like i will, Well anyways who is this **Future Pirate TRA...**" The illusion guy was saying but was again shut off when Naruto disappeared and reappeared below him and kicked him the face making him fly. Then the blonde jumped upwards and elbowed the guy sending him into the ground before he could the floor, Naruto reappeared again and kicked the guy on the head with all hit might while yelling "**Uzumaki Barrage !"** That kick increased the speed even more and he was falling on the ground in a very intense speed. which created a huge crater upon impact.

"_Amazing !"_ This was all that Hikaru could say, Naruto could endure anything but he could never hear a bad word about his comrades that much Hikaru was sure of.

"Now to take care of that bastard B... !" The blonde was saying but was cut off when a kick sent him flying, When Hikaru and Naruto turned they saw an infuriated Masumi, Who was leaking a lot of killing intent. She then came closer to the old man and kicked him on the chest making him fall on the ground in pain.

"_Woah, She is in a bad mood !" _Azumi assumed while she saw all this and suddenly she was also kicked.

"Hey Masumi, What did i do ?" The black-haired girl said not knowing what had she done wrong.

"I know that was not an accident you did it !" She replied with a lot of killing intent making Azumi nod. Masumi spit a lot due to a reason.

* * *

**Flashback Start :**

_"__Alright this is the only clone left and then we'll be able to go and get Hikaru-san back, Fortunately all of these are pervert !"__ Masumi thought with a evil grin, She had already managed to get rid of two of the blonde's clones, This was the only one left which was the pink-haired girl's target !_

_"Now are you the real Naruto ?!" Masumi asked with intimating voice making the clone Naruto shiver. She ruffled Naruto's blonde hair with her hands and moved her hand on Naruto's gut whole body._

_"P...P...P...Ple...ase...Ma'am...D...on't do...th.. or...de..red...us !" The last remaining Naruto said with a sweating face._

_"__I know that ! And i'm not liking this either hmph perverts !"__ The pink-haired girl thought as she finally had started her trump card move. Her pink beautiful strawberry-like lips were getting closer to Naruto clone's lips, The clones legs were completely shaking. Even though he knew that she won't do it because she hadn't done so with the other two clones as well. She was just acting but still Masumi was the most beautiful Lady Naruto had ever seen. Her lips were getting closer and closer to the clone's._

_The clone was on his limit and finally used his last trump card and was about to release the jutsu when Azumi purposely pushed her friend making both of those connect in a intimating kiss. Masumi quickly jumped after getting kissed by the blonde's clone. She was like red tomato maybe even redder, The clone on the other hand wasn't even in this world, He was probably in heaven even though Masumi wasn't completely back in her normal she had shook these thoughts away and rushed towards the castle._

**Flashback END :**

* * *

"OMG. Just thinking about it make me puke !" The pink-haired girl said with a freaked out face which made all of them laugh.

"What happened ? Masumi tell us so we can know !" Hikaru said moved near to the girl, Naruto also did the same and all sit down.

"Yeah, Tell them Masumi. _Hahahahahha !"_ Azumi thought while she grinned evily inside her heart.

"Shut up Azumi !" yelled the pink-haired girl with a rather annoyed look.

"By the way. Did you guys beat them ? Are we finally free ?" Masumi asked as he got tensed according to the condition. All others also stopped laughing and came back in the world. Where they were stuck in an island forever.

"Yeah, I mean 1 of those bastard is down but his boss is still somewhere in the castle !" Naruto replied while sweating from all parts of his body including_ The blonde hadn't forgotten the beating he had taken from the guy.

"He is strong, I want all of you to leave. You'll only di...Wait so tha...th...that's what happened huh ! Masumi no need to hide it i know everything !" Naruto said with a worried an tensed face but it suddenly got all happy and he face was blushing like blood had gotten from all parts of his body into his face.

"What do you mean Naruto ? _How does he know about all that stuff ?!"_ Replied Masumi with innosense in her voice while trying to hide the reality that had happened.

"I mean that, You know that !, If you still don't understand let me put this in simpler terms when my clones disappear i get all their information back to me.!" Naruto answered with even more blushing and showed her a kissy sign which completely blowed her cover.

"Naruto ! Can we please talk about that later ! *punch* !" Masumi said as she punched the guy with a powerful blow making even a bigger crater than the blonde's punch himself. Naruto could feel something and quickly looked upwards to see the former marine captain Ben coming down.

"Well well well, I knew that you won't be able to do me any good Izuru !" Ben said and disappeared using his **Soru** and reappeared above the illusion man and by using the technique **Shigan** he punched a whole through his body. When Naruto saw this he was infuriated the one thing that he and his future captain hated the most were people hurting their own comrade for their own good.

"You...BASTARD, He was your fri...!" The blonde was but was cut off when a slash of **Rankyaku** was heading towards him which he couldn't dodge at all and took it head on, The blonde was bleeding from his right arm which had taken the hit. "Arrrrrrrrggggggggggg !" Was all Naruto could manage to say.

"Oh please don't tell me about friendship ! Right Hikaru !" Ben said as he turned to see his old friend.

"Ben !" Hikaru yelled with a angry face and moved towards Ben to attack him.

* * *

**Flashback Start :**

* * *

A big ship was of marines was attacked by pirates.

"Captain Ben ! There have been a lot of casualities all of our are being killed by the pira..." A marine soldier was saying but was cut off when Ben's finger went right through his chest and killing.

"Ben...What did you do !?" An infuriating Hikaru said as he moved towards hi Co-Captain on the ship.

"Captain Hikaru, Please can't you see that these pirates are weak and our men are losing to these pathetic weaklings. I thing they don't deserve to be called Marines. I shall finish all of this mess myself !" Captain Ben replied with a furious face but that last sentense of his made Hikaru calm and Ben went with all the Marines to kill the pirates. Ten (10) Minutes had passed and no sign of Ben or his other men. Hikaru quickly went to checkout the scene. When he reached he saw only two men standing.. One was a marine soldier and the other was Ben.

"Ben what happened here ?!" Hikaru asked with worriedness in his voice.

"Captain all of our men we..." Ben was saying but was cut off when the remaining soldier started talking.

"No captain...No...He killed all our men, all the pirates and even tried to kill me but i somehow was able to hold my own against this bastard. Captain save me !" Izuru said with tears falling from his eyes. Hikaru was infuriated and punched but Ben which he blocked using his **Barrier Barrier **abilities.

"Captain you are strong but still weak..!" Ben said as he attacked both of them with his **Shigan** and left the marines.

* * *

**Three Months Later :**

"Captain Hikaru, Lieutenant Izuru ! Sir we've got some news that on the **Twister Island** some barrier are formed we believe it is Captain...I mean former captain Ben's doing, Admiral Akainu has recommended you for the job !" The marine soldier explained the situation and with that both of these left to stop Ben.

"Wow it's a great town !" Hikaru said with a warm grin while Izuru had a evil grin. When they both finally reached the island and entered it the barrier opened automatically and a giant explosion happened which killed all town people except for only 2 girls and the newly arrived Marine soldiers. Hikaru and Izuru finally found Ben and were about to deal with him when Izuru turned his back and used **Shigan** on Hikaru's heart from the back making him weak for the rest of his life.

"Why Izuru ? Why ?!" Hikaru asked with a confused yet shocked face.

"Don't you understand sensei ? That day do you really believe i survived because i was able to hold my own against Ben-sensei no, Because he left me alive and told me his plan to go to island where no one was where only strong could survive now **Shig...**" The illusion boy was about to kill Hikaru but stopped when Ben gave him a signal.

"Leave him be, He'll die eventually now time to put a barrier ! Sutototototoot" Ben said while laughing in his usual style.

**2 Days Later :**

* * *

"Are you alright sir !" A pair of two girls asked the old man

**Flashback END :**

* * *

_"Ben !" Hikaru yelled with a angry face and moved towards Ben to attack him._

"**Shigan **!" Ben easily dodged the punch was about to hit the old man with his **Shigan** but a familiar face jumped in to take the shot.

"Sensei, I was wrong a...all...al...along,, P...pl...plea...please fo.. ...e...me !" Izuru said and spit some blood and died right there. Ben put even more force and his intention was to rip Izuru's body and struck Hikaru, Hopefully before he could do so Naruto jumped in and stopped his hand with his **Chakra **infused punch.

"_This guy is in a different league. As i thought i can't beat him unless i can activate my __**Heaven's Wheel Eye **__!"_ Naruto thought as he was being pushed back the Ben's overwhelming power.

"Always attack weak opponents first. **Rankyaku **!" Ben yelled and his blade was very close to hit Azumi but before she could be struck she fell on the ground, Thanks to Masumi's brick that she threw at her.

"_This is a serious problem ! I can't fight and protect these guys at the same time !"_ Naruto thought as he attacked Ben's chin from below making him fly in air and elbowed in the back in the mid-air and then kicked him sending him down with high speed, And then before the former captain reach the floor Naruto kicked his head from above and yelled "**Uzumaki Barrage !"** Naruto's this technique had put Izuru to rest now it was time to see how it worked on Ben. When Ben connected with the ground there was smoke everywhere and nothing could be seen. When the smoke cleared Ben's body seen which was stuck in ground.

"Alright !" Naruto said and fell on ground he wounds from before had opened up the blonde had done a lot more than he should have in his current state.

"Naruto !" Yelled Masumi as she caught blonde and let him rest in her lap. She had tears in her eyes.

"Naruto are you alright ?!" The pink-haired beauty asked with worriedness in her voice.

"No but i could be if i get one more ki..." Naruto was saying but was cut off when Ben got out of his hole and stood while only bleeding a little from his head, a little from his left cheek and some blood on his gut. His clothes were ripped off.

"Sutototototot. You broke my **Tekkai **!" The former Marine said striking fear in the hearts of everyone.

"Time to finish this, **Super Rankyaku **!" He yelled and fired multiple slashes of air compressed blade towards Naruto and Masumi, both of them had left all hope and they were waiting for death. There was huge explosion and smoke everywhere.

When the smoke cleared Naruto and Masumi both had blood on their whole body, There was still a lot of smoke when all of it cleared there were two peoples standing in front of Naruto and Masumi. They were Hikaru and Azumi. Masumi had tears in her eyes when she found her sister in that condition.

"Naruto take c...are of Masum...iiii" Both said in unison as their souls left their body and they died.

An incredibly strong aura strated releasing from Naruto's body it was so powerful that even Masumi was scared.

"_Now i get it. My __**Devil Fruit **__powers don't work just by activating, I needed a purpose to use them, Up until now i didn't have a purpose for these powers, But now Masumi's life is my purpose. I have to protect her that's my purpose and that's why i need my powers !" _The blonde thought as tears fell from his eyes and didn't stop.

"_Old man Hikaru, Sis Azumi...I'll protect her, I'll protect her with my life on the line !" _Naruto thought and his aura got even stronger he closed his eyes.

"What is this power ? This resembles the power that he used to defeat Izuru with but this time it's conscious and 10 times more powerful. What is this ?" Ben murmurmed to himself.

"**Heaven's Wheel Eye : Orange Fire !**" Naruto said and reopened his eyes, This time they were orange and had the tomoe like blue ones.

"Amazing !" Ben said as he moved to attack the blonde while yelling "**Super** **Shigan !"** before he could hit Naruto the blonde took his hand up and it faced Ben, He opened his palm. "**Fire Blast !"** Naruto yelled as a huge blast of fire hit Ben before it connected "**Super Tekkai !**" He had yelled to make his body harder but when the blast connected there was huge explosion and smoke was everywhere, Slowly slowly when the smoke cleared Ben was all covered in blood.

"Always f...i..nish..of...off...weak...lings... **Supe...r SO...R.U**" He yelled and disappeared.

*Slow Motion Start*

"**Heaven's Wheel Eye : Violet Speed !**" The blonde quickly closed and reopened his eyes they were now in violet colour but still having the same single tomoe on centre. "**Speed Devil "** Naruto murmured to himself and disappeared before Ben could reappeared, There was scream of someone yelling when you look carefully it was Ben whose body had several holes, which were made by Naruto's intense speed . This way Ben died. And Naruto fell on the ground before saying "**Heaven's Wheel Eye Off"** and finally fell on the ground as he eyes were normal now. His wounds were in a pretty bad shape.

*Slow Motion END*

Masumi was still stunned by all the things that happened. She was shocked to lose her sister and Hikaru her father-figure but for now Naruto was more important. She quickly ripped her clothes and covered his wounds, Masumi took Naruto and left him in the little room of the restaurant and made a grave for Hikaru and Azumi. When she was done with all of this she went back to father-figure's restaurant and watched Naruto, Who was out of danger but still in a very bad shape.

**The End Of Chapter #3**

* * *

**Author's Notes :**

* * *

_**First Of All I Really Apologize For The Late Update, I Know I Know Three Weeks But Naruto's Devil Fruit Was The Reason. By The Way Did You Notice This Was 10K Chapter Yeah I Know And It Was Awesome As Well Just One Thing In Return REVIEW !**_

_**Anyways What Did You Think Of Naruto's Devil Fruit Cool Stuff Huh ? There Are Still A Lot Of Things That I Haven't Shown Yet.**_

_**And Now Something Concerning The Next Chapter Well It Will Be Release On 17th To 19th September And That'll Be Also 10K At The Very Least, The Next Chapter Will Be End Of The Training And We'll Be Back On Canon. See You On The Next Update**_

_**Just So You Know Naruto Will Be Paired With...You Know So Don't Ask Me...**_

_**Have A Nice Day/Night :-D**_

_**Stickermans50 Over and Out *^_^***_


	4. Chapter 04

**I Don't Own One Piece Or Naruto**

**Enjoy The Chapter *^_^***

* * *

**Note : Yo guys ! What's up. Nothing special today with wanted to thank you for the sport. It has been a month since i started this story and i've a lot of sport,**

**It already has 45 favs, 53 follows and 24 review (reviews are pretty low) yeah so please review so that i can know what you think anyways bye-bye**

**Stickermans50 Over and Out. :-)**

* * *

_**Saga #1 - The Beggining and Training**_

* * *

**Pirate King's Right Hand Man**

**Chapter #4 - Leaving The Twister Island**

* * *

It has been only one day since that battle in which island's survivors got even less, There were only 2 survivors on this island known as **Twister**. One of the survivor was Masumi, A girl who had been living on this island for a long time with her sister, After some time she lived with not just her sister Azumi but an old man as well who was known as Hikaru. This island was a trap, It was simply a trick an illusion which was caused by the **Illusion Illusion **Devil Fruit eater Izuru, This island was always raining which itself was a illusion as well.

There was also an special type of barrier which was created by Ben a Former Marine Captain, Who ate the **Barrier Barrier **fruit and became a **Barrier Human**. Hikaru, Azumi and one of the current survivors Masumi were living in this island for like two years and they were powerless, They were powerless against illusions, They were powerless against Barriers, They didn't have any hope because a lot of people had come to the and died without even doing anything. These were the only three people that had the courage to survive.

Everything was same till yesterday when a boy with blonde hair, Blue eyes and whiskers on his cheek fatefully came on the island. It was Naruto, The blonde when learned the secret about the island he was infuriated and wanted to get these three people freedom. A dangerous battle took place in which unfortunately Hikaru and Azumi died, while trying to protect the current survivors. The loss of Azumi and Hikaru's death pushed Naruto over the edge and he was finally able to master his abilities as a **Devil Fruit **eater.

Naruto's battle with Ben was quite a sight to hold but the blonde had gotten some serious injuries all over his body, If it wasn't for Masumi which quickly stopped Naruto's bleeding by some pieces of her clothes, The blonde would've probably died. When the pink-haired girl was done with Naruto's wounds she got him to her father-figure's little restaurant which was their house as well, She put the unconscious future pirate on the bed and again came back to **Dark Black Castle**.

She had come to take her late father-figure and her late sister Azumi, The pink-haired girl got their bodies and gave them a proper burial, She also took Izuru's body which was in bad shape and did a burial for him as well. Although Izuru was bad guy and all but in the end he had come to his senses and it was the only thing she could do.

Masumi was finally done with all the things, She was completely crushed in her heart, The pink-haired girl had gained a major loss but she thought that, This was not the time to cry. She thought what would've her father-figure and sister done in this situation ? They would've probably enjoyed finally attained freedom, So Masumi also decided to leave **Twister** island's past behind and wanted to make her present. The pink-haired girl had blood all over her body, It was for sure Naruto's and the others. Masumi took a quick refreshing bath and changed her clothes because her previous clothes were completely useless now. The new clothes that she wore now, Consisted of a blue mini-skirt, An orange shirt with short sleeves which barely reached her elbow with her orange high-heeled sandals

It was already night because there was no rain Masumi could easily watch the shining stars, The pink-haired wanted to stay longer but she was tired and decided to sleep and joined the blonde who was already asleep. Since Naruto was in a pretty bad condition he was on the bad which she usually slept on with her sister and their father-figure always slept on where today she was trying to sleep. It was quite hard sleeping on the ground and she thought how did Hikaru manage to sleep here ? Anyways it took some time but she was finally asleep and this was one of the most relaxing sleep she had gotten in years.

The night had gone by without even knowing it was already morning. It was for the first time the pink-haired girl woke up early or so she thought.

"Woah *yawns* quite a sleep, I wonder if he is sleeping alright." Masumi said while she took both her hands in the air and stretched before finally standing to checkout how was the blonde doing. She was completely shocked when she saw the bed was empty and no one was on it.

"_Naruto...Wonder where that monkey ran off to !_" The pink-haired girl thought and didn't waste anytime and looked outside to see a Naruto completely covered with bandages all over his body sitting on the ground in a cross-legged position with his eyes closed. The sun was facing him directly so he sweating a lot.

"_That idiot ! He hasn't even healed completely yet. Who does he think he is ?!"_ Masumi thought as she slowly took one of her sandals up and came near Naruto who was training, She took her hand back and with all of her force she hit the blonde with her sandal making him flying and crashing inside their restaurant.

"Moron ! Who gave you the permission to get off the bed huh ?!" The blue eyed girl said as she got closer to Naruto and again hit him on his ass with her sandal. In this second strike he was sent flying on the bed.

"Ouuccccchhhhh !" Was all that could come out of the future pirate's mouth, He finally opened his eyes and saw in the blue eyes of Masumi which looked like the eyes of a devil. Naruto was shaking in fear he couldn't even move.

"_That hurt even more than that bastard Ben's punch, Ouch !"_ The blonde thought as he saw those devilish eyes.

"So, Mr. Blonde who gave you the permission to get off the bed ?" Masumi asked as she put her sandal back and prepared a fist to beat some sense into the blonde.

"Ummmm, May i say something in my offense ?" Naruto asked with a innocent face, Masumi only nodded still maintaining her devil-like eyes.

"Well...Uh you see my name is not Mr. Blo..." The new devil fruit eater was talking but was cut off when the blonde was hit in the face with the pink-haired girl's fist rendering him unconscious, Masumi's evil grin and devil-like eyes were gone.

"_That should teach him not to do anything stupid while i'm in charge !_" The blue-eyed girl thougth and left the room to do some work.

* * *

_**With The Future Pirate King :**_

* * *

"**Gum Gum Bazookaaaaaaaaaa"** Luffy yelled while stretched both his hands back and hit them to a giant rock crushing it completely. A normal would've never been able to even put a scratch on that rock but Luffy, Well he was going to be the **Pirate King**. Then Luffy kept continueing his training as he kept using his gatling and bazooka.

"_They should be fast and better so that Naruto can't block them. He is my __**Right Hand Man**__ so it won't make sense if he gets stronger than i'm, _**Gatling !"** The rubber thought and yelled as he attack with his arms so fast, They looked like multiple arms. It has only been 4

* * *

_**With Masumi :**_

* * *

Masumi got in the kitchen of the restaurant/house and started making something while she left a recipe book on the table.

"_Although this is my first time but i should make a good meal. Naruto can't recover if he doesn't eat his food properly !"_ The pink-haired beauty thought and tried her best to get the job done. Masumi had never ever cooked in her life, This was for the first time so the young girl was doing her best in making the dish.

* * *

_**With Naruto :**_

* * *

It had been one and a half hour since the blonde's new friend knocked him unconscious. Naruto was currently sitting on his bed instead of sleeping and lying as he was told to do so, The blonde's eyes were closed and he was concentrating just like in the morning. Naruto was trying to activate his **Devil Fruit **powers.

"_Alright, Now __**Heaven's Wheel Eye : Blue Water**_" The blonde thought as he reopened his eyes, This time the eyes were blue in colour and had a tomoe in each eye.

"Now, This is the color of water. With orange colour i was able to shoot fire blasts, Maybe with these i can do some water attacks as well !" The strange-eyed blonde murmured to himself as he concentrated his eyes' power in his hands and some water drops appeared and slowly slowly fell on the ground, After some time Naruto himself fell on the ground while he screamed "Arrrrggggghhhh". When he was on the ground Naruto thought about something and was shocked when he found out that this was not water but he was sweating because of too much strain on his wounded body, The blonde grinned thinking that.

Unknown to Naruto, Masumi was still in the house and when she heard this she quickly ran towards his room to see what was wrong. The pink-haired girl was worried at first thinking that someone or something attacked the blonde, But got enraged when she found out that it was Naruto himself who fell because of his stupid training.

"Blonde..." The pink beauty said as she clenched her fists and walked towards Naruto with the same devilish look that she had in the morning.

"_OMG, I'm going to die !"_ Naruto thought and this time something unexpected happened, This time when Masumi was finished with her beating she quickly tied Naruto up with bed and tightened the grip so much that the blonde literally couldn't breath.

"Don't take advantage of my kind side ! Blonde !" The now angry girl said with a devil-like grin and started leaving the room but stopped in her tracks when the blonde called. She turned and saw Naruto grinning.

"In my offense, My name is Naruto...Hahahah, Just kiddd...i !" The future pirate said while his eyes were closed, Naruto didn't even know what hit him and he was boom into another sleep. Masumi cleared her hands dust and smelled something awful, The girl just remembered that her food was on fire.

"OH NOOOOOOOOO!" The pink beauty thought as she ran in her maximum speed to see a completely black food. It was completely burned the girl wanted to go and beat some more sense in the blonde, It was because of him that Masumi's first food trial had spoiled. It was like a ship sinking in water, She was so that she would go and wake that guy up and give him so much pain but thought that it would be only fair if he was awake when she would do this.

In the blonde future pirate's sleeping state, Everything was black and dark but soon there was white flash and Naruto was dragged in the memories.

This time there was very new guy, One Naruto had never seen in these flashes ever before. The new guy was a tall man with black hair and black eyes, His hair were in a pony tail style, The man was sitting in a small restaurant by his side was the mini version of Naruto.

_"Oh come on Iruka sensei, Let me try it !" The blonde requested for something with a grin,_

_"No Naruto, I will only give you head-band when you gradiduate from the academy and a true __**Ninja.**__" _The black-haired man now known as Iruka replied to Naruto with a grin of his own. When Naruto heard this, He was upset and folded his arms while making a face.

_"This time for sure i'll pass the ex..." _The mini blonde was saying but never got a chance a chance to complete what he was saying and another bright flash occured and Naruto woke up from his dream, When the future pirate woke up he was sweating seeing that he was tied with the bed so harshly but finally regained his composure.

"_That girl is a headache, Although she is cute..."_ Naruto thought while slightly blushing. The blonde tried his hard to get off the bed but the grip so tight he couldn't even move let alone geting off. Currently Masumi was preparing another dish while holding a recipe book and doing everything as it was written in the guide. The pink-haired was doing this very fine while grinning excitingly, Her anger at Naruto was pretty much gone.

_"And this and then put this in like that wait five minutes and then the dish will be done _!" The young girl thought while she followed the recipe book.

"_Well everything is done so i have to wait five minutes huh ? Better check on blonde and wake him up for the food while this is getting prepared.._" The pink beauty thought and went inside the room where the blonde was supposed to be, The door was slightly opened so she saw Naruto from the crack. It looked like he was sleeping.

"_He is still sleeping ! Can't blame the guy after what i did ! I should probably apologize to him_.." Masumi thought and entered the room while she walked towards the bed where Naruto was sleeping. The future pirate wasn't moving a bit his whole body was paralyzed due to being attached to bed he like was supposed to be tortured.

"Naruto, Naruto, Hey, Hey Naruto wake up...!" She tried to be a polite as possible but Naruto didn't even open his eyes, This really got the girl angry.

"Blonnnnnddddeeeeee !" The pink-haired beauty yelled as he leaned closer to the blonde's ear. Naruto opened his eyes slowly slowly and saw the girl standing.

"About time you woke up Jerk !" The young girl said as he looked at the blonde while folding her hands together, As a response Naruto grinned and tried to say something.

"What i can't hear you !" Masumi replied while maintaining her angry face. Naruto again moved his lips trying to say something but couldn't say anything. Getting annoyed by Naruto's actions the pink beauty leaned down her ear to his lip so she could hear him. Masumi was slightly blushing.

"_If he tries to kiss me again like before, I'll...I'll...I won't give him any food !"_ She thought and waited for Naruto to say something.

"Please untie me..." The blonde requested with a very low tone which shocked the girl but she knew how painful this was and so she quickly untied the young boy.

"Oh yeah...Alright !" The only girl on the island said with a grin when Masumi untied the her savior. The pink-haired girl then helped Naruto get up and got him to a chair and let him sit there. The pink beauty then placed some dishes in front of the blonde and she also sat down. It was the first time that Masumi ever cooked something, But even so she had tried her best to do the job.

"Eat up, Blonde !" The girl ordered the blonde to eat and waited for the boy to response, Naruto slowly took a bite.

"_Worst food ever, Even i can make a dish better than this...!" _The blonde thought as he ate only one bite which completely changed his grinning face into that of a disappointed one. Naruto looked at the pink-haired girl, She was only waiting for the blonde to respond.

"_Even though this is bad, But if i tell her that it will break her heart !_" Naruto thought and again grinned when he saw Masumi's face.

"So how is it ?" She asked hoping that Naruto liked the food while blushing a little.

"Best ever !" The blonde replied and in just five minutes he ate all of it a little piece was left.

"You ate everything, I know my food is good and all but i didn't eat any it,...Oh look there is little bit of it left !" The girl said as she took the last piece of the meal.

"Okay, Let's s...!" Masumi was saying but was cut short when Naruto snatched the last piece from her hand and quickly ate it.

"Yummmmmmmmmmmmmyy !" The blonde said as he burped with a grin.

"Hey, That was the last piece !" Masumi yelled with a angry face and wanted to beat the guy for doing that but calmed down.

"Anyways, What are you going to do ?" Naruto asked as soon as the blonde said his grin was gone and he became serious. The girl was shocked when she heard this.

"What do you mean ?!" Masumi whispered which only herself and Naruto could hear, She was confused and wanted to confirm what was the blonde trying to ask her. Naruto quickly stood from his chair and put his right on Masumi's left shoulder.

"I mean now that there is no barrier stopping you, What will you do now ?" The blonde cleared her confusion and waited for the girl to response, Masumi was lost in thoughts about what she was supposed to say to Naruto.

"I, I will stay here !" The pink-haired girl replied, The blonde was completely shocked to the core when he heard this but only grinned and embraced the girl in a tight hug making the girl blush on what he did.

"Alright..." The blonde said as he released Masumi and took a deep breath and continued "I have a friend... He wants to conquer **The Grand Line** and find the ultimate treasure **One Piece**..." Naruto said and looked towards the girl who just nodded not knowing where this was going.

"And he also wants to become **The King Of The Pirates.**" The future pirate said and again he took a deep breath and continued again for the last time.

"He wants me to be his crewmate and i kinda agreed to that, I only left **Luffy** so that i could train and become strong enough to accompany him in his quest...And so i have to leave this island and go train !" The blonde said and looked at the girl who was currently looking down.

"Yeah, Okay..." These were the only words that could come out of Masumi's mouth.

"_Just ask me come along dammit !"_ The blonde thought but becoming pirate was serious and he got out of the house.

"Okay, Now to make a ship. Mine was completely destroyed..." Naruto murmured to himself while he looked here and there to see find something, The boy grinned when he finally found what he was looking for.

"Ah that one looks good !" The blonde exclaimed and pointed towards a tree.

"Now **Clone **Technique !" The whisker-marked boy yelled and did some signs with his hand and in a poof of smoke 10 exact replicas of Naruto were in sight.

"Yo, Boss !" One of the clones said with a excited face.

"Now guys. I know that you probably have a idea about what i'm going to say but if not, Let's make boooooooooatttt" The blonde growled and all the clones saluted and got to work including the real one as well.

_"Pirates...Huh, Hikaru-san always said that sea was great place. But he was Marine. I'm never becoming pirate...Hmph !_" The pink-haired beauty thought and was seeing Naruto while he was trying to build a ship with the trees.

"Alright place it there, Now there...You are doing it wrong...Yeah that's right !" The real Naruto said while guiding his clones to build a ship

After some while when the ship was completely built, All the clones and the real Naruto gathered on a single spot to see how the ship looked like.

"Is that a ship...?" One of the clones said when he looked at the ship.

"That doesn't look like much of a ship !" Other clone said with a disappointed look.

"That's not what matters fool !" The real blonde said with a proud grin.

"Yes boss...but...What does matter ?" The clone asked with a confused face.

"What matters is the ship is strong !" The boss blonde replied with a excited smile and others also grinned.

"Yes you are right boss !" One clone said.

"I think it could easily hold 10 of us !" the other clone said.

"Now let's test it boys..." Naruto yelled and all other clones including the real one hopped on the ship.

"It's greaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" The leader said but was interupted when the whole good-for-nothing ship fell broke in half.

"Hahahahahha, We still managed to make a ship !" The boss Naruto said and then in a poof of smoke all the clones were gone.

"Bunch of fools, Don't even know how to make ship..." Masumi said with a cocky voice like she could make a ship with ease.

_"What a mess i'm...Now how can i make a ship...?_" Naruto thought as he sit in a cross-legged position and tilted his head to see Masumi looking at him from a window in the house. From the looks of it she looked pretty annoyed.

"Ohhhhhhh. Maybe if i ask her nicely she would help..." The blonde muttered to himself started walking towards the pink-haired girl with a grin.

"Hello...Ummmmm may i ask you a favor ?" The future pirate whispered while having a confused grin and waited for the girl to response.

"Helping you with the ship...Thought so !" Masumi said with a cocky attitude, But her attitude didn't seem to affect Naruto as he was already used to this behaviour.

"Wow...You are the most intelligent person i've ever mate !" The blonde said while he had stars in his eyes.

"I'm not smart, You are just a idiot. Anyways i won't do any work, I'll just guide you..." The pink-haired girl said and Naruto nodded.

"Okay. Let's get started first..." Masumi said while she instructed the new devil fruit eater.

* * *

_**With Luffy :**_

* * *

"Awesome food, Thanks Dadan..." The short black-haired boy said while having his usual cheerful grin.

"No problem kid, Just don't be hard on your body. Why do you train so much lately ?" The curly orange-haired woman said with a curious face.

"Just...Nothing bye gotta train !" Luffy said and quickly used stretched his arms and screamed "**Gum Gum : Rocket**" and flew in air.

* * *

_**Back With Masumi & Naruto :**_

* * *

"Nicely done blonde..." The pink-haired girl said and looked at a small ship which could mostly carry 3 persons at best.

"Yea...h E...asy Fo...r you..to say !" The blonde replied, Naruto seemed to be breathing hard because of all the work he had done, But he was satified with the end result. Naruto finally got on the small ship or more like boat and grinned.

"I don't know how can i pay this debt ? But really for all you have done !" The future said and bowed down to thank the girl that just helped him.

"It was nothing..." Masumi replied with a sad face.

"I'll be going then." Naruto said and turned around.

"Yeah. Good-bye have a nice trip. Although as a pirate i don't think you'll have a good time but wish you good luck." The pink beauty said and started walking away.

"One more thing...You sure you don't wanna come." Naruto spoke and again turned to see the girl's reaction. Masumi had stopped in her tracks when she heard this, She wanted to go with Naruto but the problem was he wanted to be pirate and well she kinda hated pirates.

"No i would die before coming or helping any kind of pirate." The girl answered Naruto and resumed her walking and reached her house and went inside. When the pink-haired girl got in the house the pink beauty fell on the ground and started weeping. Masumi was crying like baby of course when Naruto will go she'll be the only human left on the island so the girl was supposed to feel sad in this situation.

"_I guess it's going to be hard but..."_ Naruto thought jumped from his boat and walked towards the house or the restaurant and knocked the door. Hearing the knock on the door and knowing that it was Naruto, Masumi stopped crying and stood and opened the door slowly the pink-haired girl completely forgot to clear her tears.

"Hello, Forgot my boots can't go without them." The blonde said and started walking towards the room where his shoes were supposed to be, Seeing the girl's tears hurt him but what could he do it was her decision. Masumi also didn't notice that Naruto was already wearing his shoes. The new Devil Fruit eater walked in the room and after like 20 seconds came outside without doing anything, During that time the pink-haired girl didn't even move.

"Guess this is good-bye then..." The blonde said as he walked to the girl. Masumi didn't respond in any kind of way Naruto quickly hugged the girl. Masumi started crying in the young man's arms she was completely speechless, Masumi wanted to go with Naruto but she couldn't decide it.

"Naruto...ca...can i...join...your...c...crew !" The girl said while continuosly crying seeing this Naruto smirked and just let the girl do so.

"Of course, I know Luffy will surely welcome you !" Naruto replied and released the heart-warming embrace.

"Now let's go..." The blonde said with a grin and cleaned Masumi's tearful face with his fingers.

"You look more beautiful while smiling..." The boy with whisker marks said with a grin and Masumi also giggled a little.

Both of them walked towards the boat and jumped on it.

"I'll be living my life freely now...Hikaru-san, Azumi thank you for everything." The girl exclaimed with a grin.

"Alright let's go." Naruto said and prepared to leave with Masumi but was stopped when she stopped him.

"What happened ? Is something wrong ?" The young boy asked with a worried face and the girl only smirked.

"I forgot my important things...I'll be back in a minute !" The girl said while she jumped out of the boat and started running towards the restaurant/house.

_"She is pretty, Anyways i wonder what is Luffy doing right now...Hmm probably training...!"_ The blonde thought while grinning as he waited for Masumi to return.

* * *

_**With Luffy :**_

* * *

"Atchooooooo..." The rubberboy sneezed while in his bed.

"Oh he has caught quite a cold..." Dogra said with a grin.

* * *

_**With Masumi & Naruto :**_

* * *

"It has been 15 minutes since Masumi said that she was coming in a minute...Hmph minute my ass..." The blonde murmured to himself with an angry look, His anger was gone when he saw a ship coming.

"_What ship is that ?_" Naruto wondered while looking at the ship. At this time Masumi had also come with 2 bags full of clothes and unnecessary other women stuff.

She was running towards the blonde when the pink-haired girl suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"That's...That's marine ship..." Masumi yelled in happiness which completely Naruto because he wasn't on that team, But he decided to see what were marines, It wasn't like he had any bounty or all so he waited for the ship to come. When the ship landed a tall, tanned, broad-chested, muscular old man who had a beard as well as had a scar on his left eye, He had gray hair and blue eyes.

"_Marines huh, Why have they come ? Maybe they have come to save the citizens but why now ? Wait it was because of that __**Barrier.**__ It was keeping them from locating this island Ben was just a captain level so he knew that there was risk of __**Vice-Admirals **__coming here that's why he did all of that thing."_ Naruto thought as he looked towards the old man who walked up to him.

"Young man, You are under arrest..." The one who seemed to be leader of the Marine ship said with a unusual grin.

"_How does he know i intend to become a pirate..._Sir i think you've got the wrong person" The blonde future pirate replied slightly confused and worried.

"Oh yeah you are rig..." The old man was saying but was cut short when Masumi interjected.

"I can't believe my eyes...**Vice Admiral **Garp, Garp **The Fist**, **Hero Of The Marines **is in front of me..." The pink-haired girl exclaimed in excitement while having golden-colored stars in her eyes.

"Oh a fan i see..." The old man now known as **Vice Admiral **Garp said with a grin which resembled that of Luffy.

"_So that's your grandfather Luffy, Seems pretty nice. He isn't one bit like Luffy's description._" Naruto thought now knowing what was in front of him.

"Sir it's an honor to meet you..." The blonde said as he bowed down.

"Hahahaa i know. Now tell where that bastard Ben is and Hikaru as well..." Garp demanded which suddenly changed the mood of both Naruto and Masumi.

"He is dead along with Hikaru-san..." The pink-haired girl replied with a sad face.

"I'm sorry..." Was all Garp said and looked towards the blonde.

"So it seems you were the one who defeated him...Well done boy..." The Marine Hero said while he patted the blonde boy with a grin.

"Thank you sir, Ummmmmm when you meet Luffy tell him i said Hi..." Naruto said and sailed the ship away from the shore leaving Masumi there with the **Vice Admiral**.

"Huh...What is your name ?..." Garp shouted from where he was standing.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki..." The blonde yelled and replied the old man while he waved his hands.

"_He is leaving me here...Thank you Naruto for everything"_ The pink-haired girl thought while tears came down to her cheeks.

"I know she doesn't want to be a pirate. She just wants to roam the sea but as a Marine so..." Naruto murmured to himself and disappeared from both Masumi and Garp's sight. The old man was grinning, After Naruto was gone Masumi said something to Garp.

"Sir i want to join the marines..." The girl said slightly hesitating.

"You can." Garp replied while cleaning his nose.

Both of them got on the Marine ship and the ship started leaving.

"Anyways may i ask you something **Vice Admiral **?" Masumi asked respectly to which Garp only nodded.

"Who is this Luffy ?" The girl asked her question which made Hero Of The Marines laugh.

"Wahahahahahah. He is my grandson." The old man replied while he folded both his arms.

"And you are letting him become a pirate..." The new Marine recruitment said.

"Nooo, He will be a Marine. A strong Mari..." Garp the **Hero** was saying but was cut off by the pink beauty.

"And Naruto is also going to be in his crew. I don't know the back story but..." The pink-haired girl was saying but shut up when Garp interupted.

"It's all because of that **Red-Haired **Shanks..." The **Vice Admiral **said with a serious face.

* * *

_**With Naruto :**_

* * *

"_I learned my Devil Fruit abilities, Well not completely but i can at least activate them at will but still have to work a lot...Luffy just wait i'll be back in 2 years and i'll be much, Much stronger..."_ The blonde boy vowed to himself while looking at the stars in the sky.

* * *

_**With Luffy :**_

* * *

"Atchoooooooooooo, Oh no not again...but i won't let it stop me...Now **Gum Gum : Bazoooooka**" The future Pirate King sneezed but yelled his attack out and pulled his arms back and then with all his force hit a tree which was completely ripped apart.

"Alright..." The rubber boy said and fell on the ground due to the cold.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's Notes :**

* * *

_**Hello guys, Hope you liked the chapter, Sorry there wasn't much action in it and all. Anyways i decided it would be good if Masumi joined marines because i don't know anyways, Please review review and review. I can't what you like or don't like about the story unless you review.**_

_**A question though, Should i do more of filler chapters like chapter #3 and #4 or just jump to cannon.**_

_**Have a Good Day/Night. (^_^)**_

_**Stickermans50 Over and Out :-)**_


	5. Chapter 05

**I Don't Own One Piece Or Naruto**

**Enjoy The Chapter **_***^**___**^***_

* * *

**Author's Notes : Someone Asked That What Was The Age Of Naruto And Luffy, Well Here Is The Answer, **

**Luffy Right Now Is 15 And Will Be 17 When The Story Reaches Canon, **

**While Naruto Is Already 17 And Will Be 19 In The Second Saga. Anymore Questions ? I Guess Not. Okay Let's Get On With The Show.**

**Anyways Read The Author Notes In The End As Well They Are **_**Important**_. **See Ya :-}**

* * *

_**Saga #1 - The Beggining and Training**_

* * *

**Pirate King's Right Hand Man**

**Chapter #5 - Island Of Pirates.**

_"I learned my Devil Fruit abilities, Well not completely but i can at least activate them at will but still have to work a lot...Luffy just wait i'll be back in 2 years and i'll be much, Much stronger..." The blonde boy vowed to himself while looking at the stars in the sky._

It was morning again, Naruto opened his eyes when sunlight hit his face. Naruto was lying on the boat and when the sunlight hit his eyes, He quickly turned to prevent it from hitting again. But the sun was strong and the blonde unwillingly had to wake up from his sleep.

"_Is it morning already !_" The blonde thought and looked up in the sky and quickly down because of the sun's strong light.

"Guess it is morning !" Naruto murmured to himself, The blonde was pretty tired and hadn't slept good because the boat would suddenly stop in dark areas and he had paddle his way out, Naruto yawned but knew that each moment was important he quickly washed his face using the water. After some time when he felt he was good to go which he never felt but even so he just waited for the boat to reach an was hungry as hell, But what he could, He waited to reach an island.

His hopes were as low as his feet in his body, There was no island in the sight.

"I guess i'm going to d... !" Blue-eyed boy whispered but shut up when he saw an island, He literally had stars in his eyes.

"to die not ! Yahooooooooooooooo !" Naruto exclaimed in happiness while jumping on the boat. The boat finally landed on the island.

"Alright time to train...But first some food !" The young boy said to himself before walking inside the island and saw a big city his jaw dropped, Naruto had never seen such a gigantic place and he just looked around the town in amazement. After some wandering in the city the blonde saw a lot food restaurants but weren't affordable and so he continued walking, After a while he finally saw an affordable restaurant and walked in it.

The blonde sat on a chair and waited for the waiter to come, Actually it was waitress even so Naruto called her placed his order.

"Yeah and please make it quick. I'm really hungry !" The blue-eyed boy murmured and the girl left and told the chef about the order, The Chef already making other things so he told Naruto to wait at least an hour.

"An hour...Are you freaking kidding me, I would literally die in an hour !" The blonde replied while yelling in the Chef's ear.

"For all i care go die, I don't give a damn. You've come to this restaurant that means you can only afford this so be patient for an hour !" The Chef said with a evil face and released a little bit of killing intent towards the blonde.

"Alright alright, I'm going outside and i'll be back in an hour !" Naruto said with a disappointed face and with that he left the restaurant, It was going to take an hour to prepare his order so Naruto decided to look the town if it was any good for blonde was really surprised to see this island wasn't suitable for training at all. It had no forests or caves or anything like that. It was completely civilized so training in the middle of the town would be a little awkward, That was going through the blonde's mind. Right now Naruto was walking in a very narrow street through which only humans could pass, The blue-eyed boy stopped in his tracks when he saw something.

The special-eyed boy saw that there was a dead-end due to a giant wall there. When he focused more he saw a girl with red-hair being pushed against the wall.

"Oh come on girly...Give us something...?!" One of the bad guys said as he pushed the girl to the wall and the other was coming to kiss the girl on her lips.

"Don't resist, We are just going to have some fun !" The other guy said and his dirty black lips were getting closer to the red-beauty's lips.

"I'm hungry, Probably shouldn't try to be HERO, but..." Naruto murmured to himself while he ran towards those filthy guys. He touched the shoulder of the one that was holding the red-haired girl, The man looked behind to get a punch in the face. Both of men left the girl and looked at Naruto, The red-beauty did the same.

"Who are you ? Young boy don't butt in !" Said the one that just took a punch from Naruto, The other just nodded in agreement.

"Miss Red-Hair, Come here..." The blonde boy said and the girl moved to his side, The men didn't stop him.

"You should know that you can't fight us..." The other one said with a evil grin.

"Yeah i know, And that's why..." The blue-eyed boy said and turned to face the girl, He held her hands in his firmly.

"That's why...RUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN !" Naruto yelled and both of them started running, The two other guys didn't even know what was happening so when they came back to their sense, They also rushed towards the blonde and the red-haired beauty.

"_Oh man, Can't even activate my eyes due to the hunger...Dammit !"_ The blue-eyed boy thought while running as fast as he could.

"What's your name ? You are really brave, To think that someone would punch a pirate in the **Island Of Pirates** !" The red-haired girl said with a grin, This got Naruto really confused and turned his head towards the girl while still maintaining his pace.

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki...What's your name ?" The blonde murmured while thinking that it would wrong to ask her about this island before even asking her name, The girl only grinned before answering.

"My name is Yukimo..." The girl now known as Yukimo replied to Naruto while winking at him, Making the blue-eyed boy blush a little, But this wasn't the time.

"So Yukimo, What do exactly mean by, **Island Of Pirates** ?" The blonde said and Yukimo's head was now facing downwards, Naruto could see the desperation in her eyes and so he didn't ask again and waited for the girl to respond.

"It's called **Island Of Pirates**, Because a pirate crew with a bounty total of 400 Million berries has currently sent all his man here, We tried contacting Marines but even the Vice-Admirals were no match for these pirates, Not even Garp could beat th..." The red-haired girl was interrupted by Naruto.

"I'm not forcing you, So don't lie. If you want to make up a story make it nicely...!" Naruto said with a grin.

"I'm...I'm really sorry..." The red beauty recently known as Yukimo said with a sorry-like face.

"Hahahahahah, You fell for i..." Naruto said but was interrupted when he fell on the ground because of a stupid rock in his way.

"I fell for it...You fell...It's hilarious, Hahahahahahha !" Yukimo was laughing while the pirates finally caught up.

"Hahahahah, Now where will you go ?" Said one of the bad guys who had just reached the running duo.

"Oh i've had enough. I can certainly sum up a little bit of my power to take out you chumps..." The blonde said with a serious and stood from the floor and closed his eyes, The boy concentrated his energy and his body was still and his face was serious.

"**Heaven's Wheel Eye : Orange**" The blue-eyed boy murmured before opening his eyes and when he opened them, They red orange in colour and had one tomoe per eye.

"Now then..." The blonde said but his eyes quickly turned blue again.

"What the hell...Okay i can beat you, Now then miss Yukimo...RUNNNNNNNNNNN !" With that said both of them again started running and this time the pirates were left behind. The girl held the boy's hands and took him to a narrow street.

"Hey where are you t...!" The blonde was saying but couldn't complete his phrase when Yukimo talked back.

"Just trust me..." The red beauty replied and Naruto after a moment of thinking decided to follow her.

"From this point on walk on your knees alright ?" The girl said and Naruto only nodded. Both of these youngsters started walking on their knees, Yukimo was in front and she suddenly stopped but the blonde couldn't stop himself in time to prevent him from hitting her ass, Naruto's face was bounced back by her roundy marshmallow-like butt, The blonde grew some tick-marks on his head.

"Hey tell me when yo...!" The blue-eyed boy was saying but was cut short when the girl glanced at him.

"Forget it...Anyways why did you stop ?" The blonde asked with curiosity in his eyes.

"You asked why this island is called **Island Of Pirates** right ? Well here is your answer...!" Yukimo said while pointing towards a place and when Naruto looked there he was really shocked it was the other half of the island filled with only pirates.

"3 years ago, Pirates came here slowly slowly their quantity went up the chart, So no one can do anything against them. They can do anything and no one would ever stop them, They can kill anyone, They can anyone's anything, They can even play with girls, Like you just saw...No one can do anything against them...And this place is also called **Pirates' Area**" The red-haired girl said with tears falling from her eyes, When Naruto looked in her yellow eyes he could easily tell that this town needed some repairs. Naruto took her hand and both of them started walking,

"Where are you taking me ?" The girl asked in tension.

"I trusted you now you trust me...!" This was all Naruto said and Yukimo quietly followed the blonde not having a slight clue where is he taking her.

After several minutes of walking, Naruto reached his destination and that was the...Restaurant both of them went inside and Naruto told the girl to sit while he went to talk with the chef.

"What are you saying old man, Five more minute, It's already been ONE HOUR and FIFTEEN MINUTES, So why are taking so much time..." The blonde yelled at the chef who just smirked and told him the same thing he did earlier. Naruto was now looking downwards, It was true that he could only afford this restaurant in the whole town.

The blue-eyed boy came to the girl and took a seat, Tears were falling from his eyes.

"What happened Naruto ?" Yukimo asked with a worried face

"It will still take him five minutes to give us our meal...And i'm so hungry..." Replied the special-eyed boy with his eyes closed and tears were still falling.

Both of them were free so they started talking to each other.

"No way...You are going to be a pirate !" The red-haired girl screamed scaring the shit out of people, Who were sitting in the restaurant.

"Yeah and not just any pirates, The second best ! After all i'm Pirate King's Right Hand Man !" Naruto replied with a grin, All the people in the town were scared but what could they, It was like Yukimo told Naruto that no one would ever try to fight pirates. After five minutes of talking their food had finally come and Naruto started eating so fast, That he completed his meal in One minute. The red beauty was still eating and her speed was like a turtle compared to rabbit. The blonde was looking at the girl with curiosity, The red-haired girl turned her attention to Naruto.

"You want some ?" The beautiful lady asked and waited for the blonde's response.

"_As much as i want to say yes but it would be bad for my image..._Noooo !" The blue-eyed boy replied after several minutes of thinking and Yukimo resumed her meal.

After they both ate meal Naruto was putting his hand in the pocket.

"I'll pay, It's a gift for saving me..." Yukimo said surprising Naruto, For the blonde it was not that much of a big deal.

"No i'll pay..." The future said and found that his pants' pocket had a hole, Naruto grinned in suprise and said.

"On second thought, you at least owe me that much.. Hhahahahahaha" Naruto said laughingly while scratching the back of his head.

"Don't lie, I know that you don't have money..." The girl as she tried to hold her chuckling.

"How did you kno..." The blonde was cut short by the red-haired girl.

"Now you...fell...for it Hahahahahha !" Yukimo said and unable to control her laughter, She released it, Her voice was echoing in the whole restaurant.

"_Damn, My trick was used on me..._" Naruto thought as he also joined her in the giggling.

"Well, I don't care if he has money or not...He has to pay me or you have to pay me or...Don't pay me and piss me off..." The old chef said with an evil-like face the red beauty quickly took a wallet out of her...and took some money out of it and payed the bill.

"Alright, Really thanks !" The future pirate growled in happiness and thanked the girl while both of them walked out of the restaurant.

"One thing miss Yukimo..." The boy said and waited for the red-haired girl's reaction, While they both continued walking.

"Yes, Mr. Naruto !" Yukimo responded with a nod as she walked along with her saviour.

"If someone wanted to get rid of these pirates, Then what would be the best thing to do ?" Asked the blonde boy, His face was burning with curiosity.

"That's indeed a nice thing to ask...I would say take the leader of these pirates !" Yukimo replied and sustained her walking pace while looking in front, Unknown to both of them, They were being watched.

"So they want to take out boss huh !" One pirate said with a grin, These were the same pirates which Naruto and Yukimo had just escaped from.

"Yeah we should inform him...But he'll be really pissed off, Hahahahahahah !" Both of them agreed and left to tell their boss.

"Who is their boss ?" The girl got tensed when Naruto asked this question.

"He was my boyfriend...To be more precise he still is...And sends his...Minions to tease like you witnessed earlier, They wouldn't have dared to kiss me...He is a very cruel man...His name is Hiro a pirate with a bounty of 100,000 berries, He is very strong. I believe if someone was to defeat him in battle..." Yukimo was left interupted when a certain some decided to talk.

"If some was to defeat me in battle what..." A strong and firm voice came from behind Naruto and Yukimo, The blonde didn't get that tensed by the red-haired beauty was sweating all over. She was trembling. The girl hadn't even turned to see that it was Hiro or not, But she was really shaking from fear, She shivering got even worst when a hand of certain someone was put on her shoulder.

"Please complete your sentene my dear Yuki..." Said the man who wasn't seen yet, The blonde also didn't turn to see him.

"_It's because of these bastards, Pirates are called trash...DAMN THEM..._" Naruto thought with his eyes enraged with anger, He hadn't noticed Yukimo's condition yet but when the boy saw this, He took the hand that was on her shoulder off, And then he wrapped his around her waist and held her tightly, Yukimo was now a little bit normal but still that bastard was standing right behind her.

"Back off jerk, She is my girlfriend now..." The blonde boy said and started walking off with her for-now-girlfriend.

"Selolololoololo, Selolololololo, She can never leave my side. She will always be my girlfriend...Because she knows that i would kill her parents, Which are being held captive, But she won't leave my side...I just know that...Because Yukimo wouldn't want her parents dead now would she. Seloollololo, Selolololo" Hiro said while laughing and releasing a lot killing intent at the blonde and Yukimo, When Naruto heard this he turned and saw.

A tall mascular man with spiky white hair and red-blood-like eyes, On his left arm HIRO was written with LOVES on his chest and ending with YUKIMO on his right arm. The boy's shirt's buttons were open revealing the LOVES tatoo, Down below the his chest on his belly button there was an X mark. He was wearing black pants and his shirt was also in the same color.

Hiro also looked at Naruto and was really surprised about something.

"_Why isn't my ability working on this guy ? He must be strong !"_ The white-haired young man thought while Naruto walked towards him with infuriated eyes, While still holding the red-haired beauty by her waist tightly.

"I DARE YOU..." The blonde only said that and turned to leave, But stopped in his tracks, When he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Selolololollollo, I don't know who you are but Yukimo would never leave me..." Hiro said with his laughing face.

"Oh well she has already left !" Naruto said and started moving but again stopped when he heard the sounds of claping.

"Proove it Yukimo...If she prooves that she has left me...Then..." The white-haired man was left speechless when Naruto landed a kiss on the beautiful girl's cheek, Making her blush a little, The girl's fear was gone. Without further talking the blonde boy left with her now called girlfriend.

After some walking and getting out of that Hiro bastard's sight, Naruto quickly left the girl's waist and got a little distance between the both of them.

"What happened ?!" The red beauty asked with a grin.

"Nothing..." Naruto said just that without any kind of emotions in his voice.

"By the way, Thanks for earlier.." Yukimo said and the blonde said "No problem" with a grin.

Later the girl fell on the ground and tears were falling from her eyes, Naruto quickly asked her what the problem was.

"He will kill my parents...!" Yukimo said while crying and the blonde put his hand on her shoulder, The girl looked up and saw that Naruto wasn't there. But he was running in the direction of pirates area that Yukimo just showed him.

The girl also ran after him. The red-haired beauty was left behind because of Naruto's incredibly fast speed. In just 10 minutes of running he was in the pirate area. The blonde took a deep breath and then yelled.

"I challenge all you losers. Come on and fight me...!" Naruto screamed taking the attention of all the pirates. They all grinned before finally running towards the blonde and were about to attack him but stopped in mid-way.

"STOP EVERYONE !" Exclaimed a very familiar voice, The blonde looked and saw it was Hiro.

"I'll fight him and teach him not to mess with us...Selolololololollo !" Hiro said while he walked up to Naruto both of them were grinning.

"If i win, You'll free all the girls, childrens and any other hostages you have and...If i lose..." The blue-eyed boy was cut short by the white-haired man.

"If you lose then i'll have your girlfriend forever...Sulolololololo" The tatooed-boy said with his usual laughter on his face.

"Challenge accepted...!" Naruto replied with a excited grin on his face. Both of the fighters prepared themselves, For the upcoming battle.

By the time the blonde had accepted the challenge Yukimo had also caught up and was watching from the sidelines, The fight that would decide this islands fate.

* * *

_**With Luffy :**_

"Alright that was a perfect shot...!" Rubber boy said while praising his own actions like a idiot he is. He grinned and remembered about his partner before continuing back to his traininig, With his usual grin.

_**With Masumi :**_

"Yes sir...I'm completely comfortable, being in the care of Capta..." The girl was saying but was cut short by her captain.

"That's enough Masumi, Let's go both of you..." Said the Captain and two girls left with him. One was our own Masumi but who was the other one...

* * *

_**Back With The Right Hand Man :**_

* * *

"Alright **Fear-Fear Leg Shake **!" Yelled the white-haired man and an invisible beam of black energy struck Naruto. The Blonde's legs were trembling with fear. But Naruto only grinned before jumping and turning upside-down and now he was standing on his hands.

"_So that's what he used on Yukimo, He sure is bastard. _**Heaven't Wheel Eye : Orange Fire**" The blonde said as he closed his eyes and reopened to get hit by a punch in the face by Hiro's fist, This sent him flying but he quickly regained his composure and closed his eyes.

"**Heaven's Wheel Eye : Violet Speed !**" The blonde yelled and reopened his eyes but they weren't changing the color for some reason.

"_I have to control my emotions better, Oh my legs are back to Normal"_ The blue-eyed boy said and jumped and now this time he was again standing on his feet.

"That ability of your's is annoying. But it has a limit of 15 second !" Naruto said and ran towards the white-haired boy and punched him in the face but the white-haired guy didn't even budge. He quickly kicked Naruto in the stomach, It was definately imbued with his **Fear-Fear** fruit that's why Naruto wasn't able to and the blonde fell on his knees. Hiro quickly jumped in the air and made a kick and hit the blue-eyed boy's head, Making him completely fall on the ground. The boy bleeding from head and was still holding his frightened stomach.

"Hmph, Pathetic !" Whispered the tatooed-boy with a grin and spit on Naruto, The blonde quickly jumped to avoid it.

"That was close, 15 seconds sure is enough for him to kill me !" The special-eyed boy murmured and ran towards the guy and kicked his legs making him lose balance and he fell on the ground.

"Let's finish this..." Naruto yelled and kicked the white-haired boy in the chin making him flying in air then, The blonde himself jumped and hit him in the back. Now Hiro was falling on the ground before he could hit the ground the blue-eyed boy was about to hit him in the head as a finishing blow but...was shocked when the boss of all **Pirates Arena** grabbed his leg and pushed him towards the floor. instead of Hiro, Naruto fell on the ground with high speed. Hiro landed slowly on the ground while he put his hand on his back.

"That one really hurt blonde, Nonetheless...I'm the winner !" The white-haired boy said with an evil grin.

"No it's no.t...not...over..yet !" Said Naruto as he struggled to stand but he was finally one his feet. He was already bleeding from his head, Now he had blood one both sides of lips.

"_Man this guy is definately as strong as Ben if not stronger...If i can't activate my eyes...I'm dead-meat !"_ The future pirate thought with a grin on the surface.

"Alright one more try **Heaven's Wheel Ey**..." The oceanic-blue-eyed boy couldn't complete his phrase when he was kicked in the jaw. That kick was imbued with **Fear-Fear **fruits abilities that's why the blonde was trembling and couldn't even move.

"Oh no !" Was all that he could manage to say as the white-haired man kept punching him and kicking him.

_"3...2..."_ The blonde was counting the time how much was left and waited for the effect to wear off then he would be able to fight back. Unfortunately for him one of the pirates gave Hiro a sword and he slashed Naruto's left arm with it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !" Naruto yelled the power of the **Fear-Fear **fruit was gone but right now, The blonde's condition was so bad that he couldn't this time his eyes were open, But this final move was much more stronger than others and the blue-eyed boy's eyes were closed.

"I've gotta admit Blonde, That you are strong but i'm...STRONGER..." Said the white-haired man and stared laughing in his usual style.

"Oh yeah, I forgot one thing..." Hiro said and spit at Naruto.

"_I don't care how much he humiliates me, Concentrate, Control your emotions better dammit !"_ Unknown to all the others Naruto was alive and he was also preparing to beat this bastard but had to act.

The assumed-girlfriend of the blonde was watching and her tears couldn't stop.

"Now then give me that rifle...!" White-haired man demanded to one of his fellows and one of them, Brought him a rifle.

"Let me end your despicable life...!" The young man said and shot the bullet, There was blood on Naruto's face but it wasn't his blood. It was Yukimo's, That bullet had struck the red-haired beauty's left arm and the blood that flew hit Naruto's face.

"_What happened !"_ Said the blonde and opened his eyes, The blue-eyed boy was shocked to the core, Revenge was the only thing that was going through his mind.

"Yukimo-chan, Don't hurt yourself...Because you and i are going to have some fun tonight...Selolololoolo, Man take her to a side...I'll deal with her later !" Hiro ordered his man and they took her away.

"Now then let me finish you...!" Hiro said and shot 3 bullets towards the blonde, One on his left leg, Second on his left hand and third on his right arm.

"Selololololo, Let's go Yukimo-chan !" Said the white-haired man started moving towards her former girlfriend.

"And yeah, Give the blonde a proper burial !" Hiro and with force he pulled the girl towards himself who was crying very much because of Naruto's death.

* * *

_**With Luffy :**_

* * *

"Argghhhhhhhhhhh !" The black-haired boy yelled as he waked up from his sleep in a shock. All the others in the room rushed towards his room.

"What happened Luffy ?" Asked Curly Dadan with a worried and concerned face. The rubber boy had sweat all over his body.

"Yes Luffy tell us !" Dogra said and Magra just poured some water and gave it to Luffy who quickly drunk it.

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling !" Luffy said still not understanding what was the problem.

"Just sleep everything should be alright !" Ordered Dadan and the Future Pirate Kind nodded and slept.

_**With Yukimo :**_

"That fool, Why did he had to do it !" Said the girl while crying like a baby.

* * *

_**Back With Naruto :**_

* * *

"The hole is complete, Throw him and fill the hole !" Said a man and threw Naruto's body in the grave.

"Now fill it...!" Another man said and they started filling the hole now only the blonde's face could be seen. They all were shocked when Naruto opened his eyes while breathing really really hard...But something was different about the eyes, They were orange in color and had an unusual tomoe in each eye.

"It seems you've survived..." Said the one man shot a bullet but it was burned to pieces.

"Where is that bastard ?" The blue-eyed boy now with orange eyes asked with an infuriated face, No one talked he attacked three men and left only one standing.

"Tell me...!" The blonde asked again this time that gave the direction and he also punched that one leaving him unconscious like the rest.

* * *

_**Meanwhile With Hiro :**_

"Boss, What are we supposed to do with miss Yukimo, Because you left her, She is in the town right now..." One man that was with Hiro said.

"Kill that bitch...Selololololololololo !" Ordered the king of **Pirates Area**.

"Yes sir. !" Another man interjected and both of them left to kill Yumiko.

_**With Yukimo :**_

* * *

"_Mom, Dad what should i do ?" _said the red-haired girl as tears were still falling from her eyes.

"There she i !" The man that just appeared was about to shot her but was interupted when a kick with blazing fire struck him.

"**Fire Kick !**" Yelled Naruto as he landed and glared at the two others which were with him. Both of those man ran away. The red-haired girl was surprised to see Naruto alive her tears had stopped.

"Naruto, You are alive...!" The girl as she walked up to the blonde with a grin.

"Yeah, I've gotta settle it with that bastard !" The boy said and disappeared in the blink of an eye. He didn't disappear it was his facinating speed that made him invisible.

Naruto had reached the **Pirates Area**. And started yelling like last and this time again the white-haired man accepted the challenge.

"The deal is the same as last time...!" Hiro said with a evil-grin

"Sure. Bring it on !" Yelled Naruto while having a serious face. His eyes were in violet color.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaa !" The white-haired man yelled as he ran towards Naruto and tried to punch him, The blonde boy disappeared before he could even touch Naruto, The violet-eyed boy appeared behind Hiro and his eyes were blue this time. The blonde boy focused his eyes' energy in to fists and his Hands became wet and had water on them. It was now that Hiro realized that Naruto was behind him, He quickly attacked the blonde with his elbow without even turning, The blue-eyed boy grabbed Hiro's attack and started spinning while holding his hand. Then he released him in the face of sky and made him fly with incredible speed.

"**Water Fist !"** Naruto shouted and attacked the white-haired man with a water punch. Which was a gigantic punch, This has rendered the Hiro unconscious. and so Naruto turned his **Heaven's Eyes** off.

"I want to kill you but i won't !" Said the blonde and left the **Pirates Arena.**

"Take boss to hospital...!" One of the man yelled with a worried face and took Hiro to hospital.

Yumiko had seen the last move of Naruto, Because she had caught up. The girl still loved the white-haired man and so she also went to hospital.

After 5 hours Hiro had awakened,

"Please,,,,,,,,,,,,Please don't do it...!" Hiro yelled as he finally woke up with a horrible dream. But calmed down when he looked at the girl of his dreams, Yumiko. He called her, The girl came closer and Hiro hugged her tightly while tears were falling from his eyes, The red-haired girl was rather surprised.

"I'm sorry Yumiko, If i hurt you while i was under his control..." The young man said confusing the girl. She broke the embrace.

"What do you mean Hiro, What control ?!" The red-haired beauty asked with a very confused face, By this time Naruto had come as well, Not to visit Hiro but to discuss something with Yumiko.

"Oh, I hope he leaves his bad habits behind. If not i'll kill him..." The blonde said while releasing killing intent towards the man.

"Anyways Yukimo, Can you tell me a place where i can train without interuptions ?!" The blue-eyed boy asked with a curious face and waited for the girl to respond. The one who broke the silence was Hiro.

"I know, But it's a very dangerous island. It's not far from here either !" White-haired man said while having a serious look.

"Just tell me where it is ?" Naruto said with a serious look of his own.

"Just go to the shore and it's in the north of this island !" Answer Hiro still maintaining his seriousness, The blonde started leaving but stopped in his tracks when he heard.

"By the way i'm sorry. My body wasn't in my control...!" Hiro said with a shameful face, This intrigued Naruto and he asked more about it.

"What do you mean ?!" The blue-eyed boy asked.

"I was under _'s control, The captain of **_ PIRATES **!" Hiro said with a very frightened face. Naruto only grinned in excitement and left the room before saying.

"If what you are saying is true then...Protect this island !" Naruto said giving a sign that he had forgiven Hiro about his sins, The white-haired man also grinned.

* * *

_**With Luffy :**_

* * *

"I'm getting bored, I wanna do something !" Luffy said and two tigers and one giant elephant appeared out of nowhere.

"Aha, I've hit jackpot, Training with Food...!" The rubberboy exclaimed as he stretched his fist back and then struck one of the tiger, Which didn't even budge

"Oh this exciting !" The black-haired boy said and continued his training.

* * *

_**Back With Naruto :**_

* * *

Naruto had reached the shore and also went to the island whose idea he got from Hiro. The blonde hopped in his boat and paddled it to that island. When Naruto reached that island it didn't seem that dangerous so slowly started walking the island itself was a jungle

"What is so specia...!" The future pirate couldn't complete his phrase when he was struck by a claw, Luckily he had jumped back just in time to dodge the attack, But still he had gotten a scratch on his left cheek, He looked and saw that, He was attacked by a eagle without wings but the eagle had claws and legs and it's shape was that of a tiger, Except for the face part.

"So that's why this is dangerous...!" Naruto murmured and punched the the Eagle-faced-tiger but it didn't affect him. The blonde then fought with these animals and would go back to the **Island Of Pirates** to get some food and anything needed. The magical-eyed boy had finally found his training spot.

**The End Of Chapter 05 :**

* * *

**Author's Notes :**

* * *

**Stickermans50 Here **_**^_^**_

_**Hi Guys What's Up...How Was The Chapter ? Personally I Would Say That This Was One Of My Best Fights That I've Ever Written, But I Would Like To Know What Your Opinions Are, So Please Review Review Review...**_

* * *

_**A Shocking News Is That I've Already Written The Sixth Or Final Chapter Of First Saga So It'll Be Uploaded Today If I Get At Least 10 Reviews On This Chapter, However If Don't Get 10 Reviews Then I'll Release The Chapter Tommorow,**_

* * *

_**This Chapter Was A Filler Chapter But That Unknown Name And Unknown Has A Big Impact On The Story In The End.**_

* * *

_**Anyways This Chapter Was Also The Beggining Of Naruto's Training And So I Showed How He Finally Found A Place To Train And All Other Things That Happened Today's Chapter**_

* * *

_**In The Next Chapter I'll Just Time Skip The Whole Training And I'll Show His Powers And Techniques Slowly Slowly,**_

_**One More Important Thing, Try Guessing Where Is Masumi Going To Be ? She Is One Of The Main Characters Of My Story.**_

* * *

_**Checkout My Other Called "Naruto's Adventures In Fiore" Till The Next Update See Ya...  
**__**  
Anyways Have A Good Day/Night\Evening/Noon ;-0**__**  
**_

_**Stickermans50 Over and Out ;-}**_


	6. Chapter 06

**I Don't Own One Piece Or Naruto**

**Enjoy The Chapter **_***^_^***_

* * *

**Author's Notes : They are in the end of the chapter as well but... Yeah so what's up guys ? As you can see or will see, That this is the final chapter of the 1st saga. Just wanted to inform you and thanks for all your support. And please review about what you like in the story, What you don't like, Want to see in the future or anything else as well. But please...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Because, I was really disappointed with so less reviews on the last chapter anyways i should just shut up and let you read the story.**

**Stickermans50 Over and Out. *Grins* (**_***^_^*)**_

* * *

_**Saga #1 - The Beggining and Training**_

* * *

**Pirate King's Right Hand Man**

**Chapter #6 - Let The Adventure Begin.**

A small ship was sailing the sea reaching to an island. This boat seemed to be the same one that Naruto and Masumi had created 1 year 11 months ago. Yes it has been almost 2 years since the blonde had left Luffy's island to get stronger. In these past 23 months both **Future Pirate King **and his **Right Hand Man **have been training in their own ways, Honing their skill as much as they could. This small boat which seemed to have the strength to carry only 2 or 3 persons was heading towards an island.

Naruto was lying on the boat while his arms were behind his head, his head was resting on both his arms. The blonde pirate's face was looking in the sky.

Future pirate's eyes were closed he was wearing a white shirt covered with a black suit, He was also wearing a blue jeans his shirt was untucked. Black gloves with the finger area in blue color. Naruto was grinning. By the blue-eyed pirate's side, There was a black colored shoulder bag in which he had his stuff. Naruto had gotten taller he was probably taller than Luffy but the rubber boy must've grown as well.

"It has been two years huh...Just wait a little longer Luffy, We will turn the world upside down !" The blonde boy exclaimed still having his eyes closed while his boat was seemed to be moving on it's own without him paddling the boat by his hands. The area had no wind except for where Naruto's ship and the wind was pushing it to the island.

"Now there is only one problem..." Naruto said as he finally opened his eyes which were in white or more like silver color and had one tomoe in each eyes, The blonde then sat in a cross-legged position while scratching the back of his head and grinned.

"Which way is **Dawn Island**, I hope the people in that town can help me with that..." The special-eyed boy murmured to himself while his ship was still moving towards the unknown island, Naruto had hopped that the people in the upcoming island will be able to help him find his Future Captain.

* * *

_**With Luffy :**_

* * *

"Just one week and we'll leave the island and become pirates...Yahoooooooooooooo" The rubberboy said as he prepared a attack by stretching only one of his arms back and then struck a giant tree in front of him while screaming "**Gum Gum : Pistol**." Luffy's attack was easily able to destroy that giant tree without any high effort.

"He has gotten a lot stronger, I don't think that Naruto can even fight with him..." Dogra said while watching the rubberboy train.

"You are forgetting one thing, First when Naruto and Luffy used to fight Luffy had his Devil Fruit while Naruto only fought with his basic skills...and seco..." Magra was explaining even further was was cut short by the old lady Dadan.

"Second that he has been training as well..." The orange curly-haired woman interjected and then started laughing in her usual way.

"So basically you both are on his side." The short guy said with a confused look and waited for the others to respond.

"No we are just saying that we can't know until they have a fight..." Magra replied.

While these three were arguing to each other about who is stronger the **Right Hand Man **or his **Captain**, Luffy was continuing his training or workout.

* * *

_**Meanwhile With Naruto :**_

* * *

"Man i didn't know that finding my way back to Dawn Islandwill be this hard." The blonde boy murmured to himself while his boat finally arrived to the island.

"Hopefully people here will be able to help me..." Naruto assumed and tied his boat to the island.

"What's that ?" The oceanic-blue-eyed boy said when he noticed a ship.

_"Must be some pirates !" _Naruto guessed and turned.

"Now then let's see." The young boy said before he started walking inside the island looking for a city or a town or even a village with his unusually good grin on his face.

The blonde boy walked for over 10 minutes and finally saw a little girl lying on the ground with her left leg bleeding a lot, She was holding a apple tightly. The girl had green long hair reaching her waist and she was wearing a sky blue dress. When Naruto saw that the girl was bleeding he quickly towards the girl.

"Are you alright ? Little one." The blonde asked worriedly while he took the in his lap.

"Yes i'm i was being chased by some bad pirates *coughs* but was able to run away." The girl with green hair replied to blonde while coughing, Seeing her condition Naruto could only assume that she was exhausted.

"_Poor girl, Now if pirates are that way then, That means her family is also their right. Gotta find her family."_ Naruto thought to himself and quickly took girl in his arms and started walking to the direction where she was running from.

After another 10 minutes of walking Naruto finally reached an area with beautiful green trees and a there was a lot of food here and there as well. It was giant forest filled with all kinds of fruits, vegetables and everything anyone could ask for.

"Wow, Great place...Anyways gotta look for her parents." The blonde future pirate murmured to himself with a grin evil-like grin on his face.

"_I wanna eat all of this, Don't want to leave even a bit. Guess it can't be helped children safety first."_ Naruto thought while he wandered even deep inside the forest.

The blonde was walking slowly while enjoying the view of this beautiful forest, Until he stopped in his tracks when he heard something.

"Hahahahah, Captain Spear we are really lucky we found this place two weeks ago, It has all kinds of food. We will never leave this place. Suriririririririr Suririririr" a tall fair-skinned man with short spiky black hair, and a giant moustache reaching his neck from both sides said while laughing and holding a sword in his right hand. There were 30 other man by his side as well.

"You are right Spark ! Shupopopopopo." A tall mascular lean-skinned man with a scar on his left eye and black hair exclaimed as he laughed in his own way.

"Who are these guys." The blonde future pirate murmured while looking at these pirates from a side and holding the little girl.

"I heard something..." A tall thin man with a light moustache and short blonde hair said as he heard Naruto's voice.

"What is it Kazuki ?" A short bald guy with giant legs asked the blonde guy now known as Kazuki.

"Kazuki, you could've made a mistake, it was probablt nothing..." a tall, muscular man with shoulder-length blue hair and a stubbly beard exclaimed while looking at the other two members of his crew.

"Vice Captain Arata, I'm sure i heard something." Kazuki ensured the other two.

"Is that so ? Could be one of those filthy villagers, Check it out Hisashi and you as well Spark !" Ordered the vice captain of this crew.

"Arata, Is there something wrong ?" Captain Spear asked his most trusted man with a serious look.

"No captain. Just some of those villagers are trying to get some food ! But don't worry i've told Hisashi and Spark to check if some of them infiltrated our area." Vice-Captain replied with a serious look of his own and both of them then started laughing in their own specific way.

"_Crap they noticed me."_ The blonde future pirate thought to himself while looking at the crew of Captain Spear. Meanwhile the girl Naruto was holding woke up.

"Wh...where am i ?" The little green-haired girl asked while she slowly opened her eyes to look in deep blue of Naruto.

"You are safe little one, Anyways who are those people ?" Naruto asked the girl because he was getting anxious about these pirates but still had a warm smile on his face, He didn't want to scare the little girl.

"Which people ?" The girl said wanting to make sure that she had heard right.

"Those !" The blonde exclaimed as he pointed his left hand's index finger towards the pirate crew led by Spear, While holding the girl in his right hand.

"They are not people, They are monsters." The little girl replied with a fearful voice, Her hands, legs, the little girl's whole body was shaking out of fear. Her voice was trembling as well when Naruto noticed this he quickly pulled the girl near him and tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry, I won't even let them touch you ! But firstly where are your parents ?" Naruto asked while his try to cool down the girl succeeded.

"My parents are...All the villagers are in that direction !" The girl answered the blonde while pointing in the complete opposite direction of this forest.

"Alright hold on ti..." Naruto put the girl on his shoulder and held her hands firmly while saying, But his talk was soon cut short when he felt a hand on his back.

"_Oh no, !"_ The blue-eyed young boy thought as he slowly turned to see two guys. One of them was Spark and the other was Hisashi, The bald guy had a knife in his hand while the giant-moustache guy had two swords in both of his hands. It was Hisashi's hand which Naruto had just felt.

"It's that little girl and...Look she brought a friend with her, Medolalalalalalala Medolalalalalalala" The bald guy said while chuckling in a evil way with his own way of laughing. His other friend Spark also joined him in his laughter "Suririririririririririri, Suririririririririririri" His laugh was also annoying as well just like Hisashi's

"Mr. blonde it's them." The girl said while again resuming her shivering from fear.

"_These bastards, She is scared as hell..._" The blonde thought as he looked at the bad faces of the pirates with a dead serious look but suddenly he smirked which surprised the pirates and they stopped laughing.

"Did you tell anyone that you spotted us ?" Naruto asked while still maintaining his grin.

"No not y..." The black-haired boy was saying but was cut off when Naruto closed his eyes and reopened them revealing new violet-colored eyes with a tomoe in each of them. The girl also noticed the sudden change of Naruto's eyes but she could also feel the energy of his body as well because she was in contact with the blonde.

"**Heaven's Wheel Eye : Violet Speed**" The blonde murmured which only he and the green-haired girl could hear and he suddenly disappeared in a blink of an eye, And reappeared before the pirates and knocked them both unconscious with a twin punch to both their faces.

"That should teach them not to mess with kids ! Now where are the villagers again ?" Naruto asked the girl as his eyes returned back to their normal oceanic blue color, The little girl was stunned by the demonstration of Naruto's power after few moments of silence she finally pointed her index finger in the direction of the villagers.

"Alright hold on tight, Let's go !" The young boy exclaimed as he started running towards the direction where green-haired girl had pointed.

"Anyways, I'm Naruto Uzumaki ! What's your name little one ?" Naruto introduced himself with a grin and also asked the girl for her introduction as well.

"Me...Oh i'm Izumi." The girl now known as Izumi answered the blonde's question with a grin on her face.

"By the way how did you beat those pirates." Izumi asked with a confused because the pirates were quite strong and Naruto took care of them like they were nothing.

"Oh it was nothing ! So Izumi what happened here ?" The blonde grinninly replied the girl and asked her a question of his own so that he could clear his confusion.

"It happened one month ago..." The green-haired girl said and started explaining everything to Naruto.

* * *

**Flashback Start :**

_A ship was from the ocean had landed in the __**Healthy Island**__. The ship had 50 men in it. They were all about to die due to hunger._

_"Someone, Someone please help us we are dying, Please give us some food." The captain of the Spear pirates growled while he was lying on the ship pretty much useless. Neither the captain nor the vice-captain or anyone on the ship had any strength to move._

_"Please someone help us...Please we beg of you. We can repay anything we have a lot of gold.!" The Captain shouted for everyone in his crew, He had tears in his eyes._

_15 Minutes later slowly slowly all the villagers when heard Captain Spear's screaming came running out of the forest to check out what was the problem._

_"Hmph some filthy pirates !" One of the villagers murmured to his wife who was by his side._

_"No one is going to help them, No one will help them." Demanded another man with a beard to all the villagers. The inhabitants of __**Healthy Island**__ were all whispering to each other and all of them were slowly gone, There was no one left except for a Izumi._

_"__Those poor people, I should help them.__" Thought the little girl because she couldn't bear the of pain all the pirates which were about to die._

_"Little girl please...plea..se he...hel..help us..." The Vice-captain said before he lost consciousness._

_"I've gotta tell Masaaki about this.!" The girl murmured to herself before going back in the forest. She walked to a boy about her height but a little taller with short spiky blonde hair, He had dark blue eyes, As soon as Izumi was in reach she held his hands. The boy blushed a little._

_"Masaaki we've gotta help those poor people.!" The green-haired girl requested to the blonde and waited for his response._

_"Izumi you know well that once they get their strength back they'll kill us all, Why do you want to take that risk..?" The boy known as Masaaki asked Izumi wanting to make sure that she was determined about doing so._

_"Please i didn't even go to father, Because i trust you more than anyone please Masaaki.." Izumi replied and fell on her knees tears were falling from her eyes reaching her cute cheeks, The boy was literally in love with her._

_"__Oh lord why can't i deny her requests !__" Masaaki thought and leaned down to the girl and put his hand on her head while grinning._

_"Let's pack some food." The blonde boy who was stopping the girl from helping pirates now was ready to do what Izumi requested of him._

_Both of them walked to the opposite side where the food was supposed to be and they took as much as possible, They wanted to get the work done in one turn because getting caught would put them in a serious problem._

_"Alright take that orange as well, That one two yeah and oh that looks delicious take that as well." Izumi was ordering the Masaaki around like he was her servant or something but he was used to this behaviour of the little girl._

_"It seems this will be enough !" The blonde boy exclaimed before both of them started running towards the shore. Both had a unusual grin on their face._

_"Zumishishishishsihishsihsishi !" The green-haired girl laughed in her own style._

_"Haaaaapupupuppupupupupup !" And Masaaki followed her by chuckling in his way. After several minutes of walking they finally reached the shore, If it wasn't for the weight of food they could've reached here sooner but, Better Late Than Never._

_After waiting for so long all the pirates were unconscious and some of them had even died. When both young childrens arrived at the shore they were speechless and Izumi was even crying but nonetheless she quickly checked which were alive and fed them with water and food, Masaaki also did the same._

_All of the pirates that were alive came back to their senses and were thanking the little girl and boy for their kindness while bowing down._

_"Thank you little girl and boy." Vice-captain Arata said while grinning._

_"No problem, Now you guys should quickly get out of here. If our parents found out that we helped you, Me and Masaaki would be in trouble." Izumi requested the pirates and as a response all the people got in the ship except for their captain Spear. He was also the only one who hadn't thanked the young brats._

_"Hey brats come here !" Ordered the guy with scar on his left eye. Izumi and Masaaki walked over to the captain who had a curious face._

_"Where did you find this food, I mean this is not the season for grapes...So how did you get them ?" Captain Spear demanded to the little guys and waited patiently for the answer, After a few moments of silence Izumi spoke breaking the silence._

_"First of all, This is called __**The Healthy Island**__. This is the only island which has all seasons at once but not over the whole island but only in that forest, We call it the __**Mystical Forest**__, That forest grows over 1000 fruits and vegetables in a day satifying the need of all the villagers, Sometimes we even go to sleep their because of the great season. We enjoy it a lo..." The green-haired girl was saying but was cut short by the captain when he kicked the girl and she fell on the ground leaking blood out of her mouth. This enraged blonde boy and he tried to punch the bad pirate with his fist although he was able to land a hit it didn't affect the guy and he was also attacked by the filthy captain and was sent flying. All other crew members except for the top 4 were shocked because these little guys had just saved their ass._

_"Captain why are you doing th..." One of the man was saying but he shut up when the Vice-Captain glanced at all the crew including the talking man excluding the top 4._

_"Fools we may be indebted to these kids but...Are you willing to deny the orders of our captain you fooooooolllllls !" Arata yelled with a demonic look and scared the shit out of all their underlings. The captain ordered them to attack all the villagers and if they denied they will face death._

_"Si...r...wh...y...ar...are...you...doi...ing this...we...helped...yo..." Masaaki said before he fell unconscious along with his partner Izumi._

_"Shupopopopopopo, Shupopopop. Listen Arata, Spark, Hisashi and Kazuki, We are taking over this island Shupopo, And we'll give these villagers food when they pay us Shupopop !" The captain of spear pirates declared while laughing in his own chuckling style._

_"Dishashashashasha, Medolalalalalala, Suriririririri, Pushishishishi !" All others started giggling in their specific manner._

_These five turned and started walking over to the __**Mystical Forest**__ while their underlings went to attack the peaceful villagers whose peace was going to be completely crushed in a very small amount of time._

* * *

_**The Peaceful Town Of Shin :**_

* * *

_"It's so wonderful wouldn't you agree Katsumi ?!" A tall non-mascular man with a light moustache and green hair and also green eyes said while pointing to a beautiful woman with blue eyes and red hair reaching her waist, She also had pink-colored eyes. They were both on the roof of a house while they were connected to each other in a very heart-warming embrace._

_"You are right Katsuro-san. We were lucky to be born in this island. Anyways where is Izumi ?" The woman now called Katsumi asked the one known as Katsuro which seemed to be his husband because the woman was in a tight hug with the man._

_"Now that you mention it...Where is our little daughter !" Katsuro said with a confused yet carefree face knowing that his daughter is safe. These both are the parents of Izumi the little girl that just created a huge problem although her intentions were pure._

_"Don't worry she must be playing with Masaaki !" The beautiful woman explained while she broke the hug and looked at the moon._

_"Yeah, Even though that boy is __**Mayor Shin's **__son he is a very nice boy.." Green-haired man said as he walked near to his wife and kissed her on the cheek._

_"What can we say ! Like Father Like Son, Maladidididiidididid !" Katsumi exclaimed before giggling the way she usually does._

_"Yeah, Yushikototototototoo !" The average-aged-man also joined her wife in her happiness._

_All peoples of the town were happy and were enjoying their life then suddenly there was screaming as a response all the people gathered in one spot to see what was the problem ! Even Mayor Shin had come. A tall mascular man around 30 years old with black eyes and blonde hair. Anyone could say that Masaaki was his son._

_When walked up to the villager everyone made way for him and when they all looked in front of them was a man of the village and he had sword passing through his belly._

_This infuriated every villager._

_"Who are you ?! And why have you diturbed our peace ?!" Asked the blonde mayor of the __**Healthy Island**__ with a dead serious face._

_"We...We are pirates thanks to your brats we are back to our full health and we are taking over this island Batititiiti." Exclaimed one of the pirates with a evil grin._

_"__Brats ! What does he mean ?!"__ This was going through all parents' minds and everyone looked if their children were alright and all of them were that at least their little ones were alright but except for two childrens, Izumi and Masaaki._

_"Oh no...!" Yelled the blonde haired guy as he rushed towards the filthy pirate and kicked him in the face sending him in the wall nearby._

_"What the hell. That bastard is strong !" the other pirates murmured between themselves and were worried to fight the guy._

_Shin quickly pulled the sword out of his villager and took him to others to heal. Shin gave Katsuro a nod and the green-haired man understood what was the blonde saying and nodded back, When Katsumi saw this she also understood what was happening._

_"__Both Shin and Katsuro-san have been marines so they should be alright !__ Thought the middle-aged beauty with a serious look._

_"Alright Mayor let's kick some but like we used to..." Katsuro said and both ran towards the pirates kicking and punching them and all the villagers were happy that they still had their trump cards which were fighting as they spoke._

_"Hyaaaaaa." Both of the former marines yelled in unison and sent 10 pirates flying. The odds were now against the pirates as there were only 2 pirates left standing._

_They had worried face but what could they do they had to fight if not they would for sure, Their serious changed in that of a happy one when they heard a laughter._

_"Dishashashashasha, You maggots ! Take them away let us take care of this...!" Ordered the 3rd strongest in the crew of Spear Pirates._

_"3rd seat captain yes sir.!" Said the two remaining pirates as they slowly took all their man with them._

_"Medolalalalla, Dishashashasha !" Another figure appeared out of nowhere but had was tittering and the 3rd strongest joined him._

_"Hisashi, What are you doing here ?" Kazuki asked with a laughing annoying look._

_"Don't mind me i was getting bor..." The short bald guy was saying but was cut short when Shin punched him and Katsuro punched the other guy. Both of the pirates hadn't even flinched with their attacks._

_"Stop...TICKLING !" yelled the short guy and punched Shin in the gut and he spit out some blood and fell on the ground while holding his stomach._

_"Yeah !" The blonde pirates growled with a punch to Katsuro's face and sent him flying. Both of the trump cards were down and the villagers couldn't do anything but listen to the pirates._

_"BOW.." The short guy ordered and all of them unwillingly bowed._

_"Now there will be rule in this island those who want to eat from the __**Mystical Forest**__ will pay us 1000 berries for each day and each person. Dishashasha" The blonde-haired pirate said and all others replied with a yes in response after the pirates left they took care of the wounds of Shin and Katsuro and got Izumi and Masaaki back._

_Both the Katsuro and Katsumi were scolding Masaaki and Izumi but their Mayor stopped them from doing so._

_"Guys just leave them. They had a good intention !" Said the mayor with a warm grin._

**Flashback END :**

* * *

"And after that, We do everything in our power to collect 1000 Berries and sometimes, We don't get to eat for 2 day." Izumi explained to Naruto with a sad face.

"How did you know about the part you weren't there for...!" The blonde asked with a mocking face. The green-haired girl got angry and made a face but replied.

"My mommy told me...Oh that's it that's our town..." Izumi said as she pointed her index finger towards the town.

"Alright let's get you back to your Mom and Dad !" Naruto whispered, Loud enough which only he and Izumi could hear, The girl only nodded as a response.

* * *

_**In The Middle Of Mystical Forest :**_

* * *

"What happened you two ?!" Captain Spear said and both Spark and Hisashi woke up and looked at their captain.

"Captain someone from the village had come !" Spark said with a frightened face.

"Yes captain we are sure about it !" Ensured Hisashi, The bald guy was also frightened.

"Was it that girl, She had come in the morning i thought she would die because i hit her on the leg, But she must've survived somehow !" The captain of spear pirates said and told all his man to assemble.

"Listen man our two strongest man were ambushed by all the villagers together that's why they lost. But this time we'll attack with same quantity !" Spear yelled as he raised his in air and all his 30 men including 2 leaders lifted their hands in the sky while growling "Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyy" Except for the two that knew it wasn't the villagers but a single guy with blonde hair.

"Now let's go...!" Ordered the captain and all of them started running in the direction of **Shin Town** which was in the opposite. Spear himself was going as well.

"We'll ask them for 1000 berries each and if they don't give us we'll just kill them Shuppopopopopopopo !" Said the lean-skinned captain while doing his evil laughter.

* * *

_**With Naruto & Izumi In **__**Shin Town**__** :**_

* * *

"My daughter ! How many times have i told you not to go in **Mystical Forest**. It no longer belongs to us !" Explained Katsuro while having a worried face and then he looked at the blonde who had just saved his daughter.

"Is that true Izumi ?" The red-haired beauty asked wanting to make sure that what she heard was right.

"Yes Mommy, Mr. blonde kicked those leaders in a second !" Izumi explained with a grin.

"_Amazing. Such power at such young age. And i can tell that Izumi isn't lying this guy is strong !"_ Izumi's father thought with an amazed look.

"Thank you for saving our daughter !" Both parents said as they bowed down to thank Naruto.

"Now now it wasn't nothing !" The blonde future pirate said with a giggle while he scratched his head.

"What's your name ? Sir !" A new figure asked with desperate voice Naruto turned and saw A big blonde guy with a kid who also had blonde, They both had great resemblance, Izumi grinned when she saw these two new figures.

"_Must be the Mayor and his son !" _The special-eyed Devil Fruit eater thought with his usual smile.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki !" Replied the oceanic-blue-eyed future pirate with his right hand's thump pointing towards himself.

"Masaaki..." Yelled Izumi as she ran towards the blonde boy and hugged him, The boy blushed a little. The green-haired girl quickly split the apple in two and gave it to her blonde friend with a grin. The boy first hesitated to take apple but after she forced him both ate it.

"_These poor villagers, I should beat those bastards up !"_ Naruto thought and moved towards the girl and boy who were still hungry.

"Eat it !" The blonde future pirate exclaimed in warm tone while he held two mangoes one in each hand. Both of the kids took it and went outside to play.

"Naruto Uzumaki huh ? Are you a Marine because we already reported it to Marines, So are you a Marine ?!" Mayor Shin asked because he wanted to clear his confusion about the blonde.

"Marine, Hahahahhahaah, Nope. I'm a Pirate !" When Naruto completed his sentense the Mayor and other two humans in house started sweating non-stop. They were completely shocked and had a lot of questions in mind, It was their first time encountering a pirate so lively and pure hearted. It was almost as if it was a dream.

"You...You...You are a pirate !" Katsuro yelled while he held his wife closer to him and Shin prepared himself if there was supposed to be a fight.

"Yes, So what ?" The blonde asked as if there was nothing wrong with being a pirate.

"Then you die we already have Spear pirates to fight with. You literally die !" Both of them growled and Katsuro left his wife and rushed towards Naruto with his left fist. The blonde mayor was running towards the young pirate blonde with a fist as well.

"Well what can i do now **Heaven's Wheel Eye : Violet Speed**_" _Naruto murmured before disappearing. Both of the former Marines hit each other and fell on the ground. They looked around the house to find where was the blonde but couldn't find him.

"Over here." Naruto said and all looked towards the source, The blonde was standing behind Katsuro's wife.

"Ma'am i want to ask you one question !" The blonde said with a very serious face. The woman only nodded.

"Do i look like a bad guy !" The violet-eyed boy asked with a grin and waited for Katsumi's response. Stunned by his sudden approach she only nodded in negative.

"See your wife is smarter than you. I just want to say one thing..." Naruto said before he took deep breathe and resumed.

"All marines in the world are not good, And All pirates in the world are not bad !" The blonde exclaimed surprising everyone in the room, Mayor Shin grinned when he heard Naruto's explanation.

"We don't trust you ! How can you proove that you mean no harm to us ?!" Katsuro growled at his daughter's saviour, Naruto's right eyebrow twitched and he sighed.

"Alright, Will getting rid of those good-for-nothing Spear pirates be enough to satisty that i'm not a bad guy !" Naruto said and waited for the man to respond.

"Yea..." The man was saying but he shut up when the mayor spoke.

"And we'll give you anything in return !" Said the blonde mayor with a thankful and happy face. Naruto grinned before going in deep thought.

"_Alright. Pirate King just wait for me i'll be there !" _The violet-eyed boy thought and closed his eyes and reopened them with oceanic blue eyes.

"Okay i would need a map to go to Dawn Island." Demanded Naruto and saw that both of the man nodded, Although Shin was smiling and Katsuro had annoyed look, Naruto then walked near the mayor and both shaked hand.

* * *

_**With Spear Pirates :**_

* * *

"How much time till we are there Arata ?" Asked the mascular captain of Spear pirates with his usual grin.

"Captain only one minute Pushishishsihsihi !" Vice-captain answered while laughing.

* * *

_**With The Kids :**_

* * *

"Who was that Izumi ?" Masaaki asked while eating the mango that he just got from Naruto.

"Oh Mr. blonde, He is great guy. When i went to steal some food he saved me from those pirates !" The green-haired girl replied with a happy face, As she also enjoyed the fruit that her saviour just gave her.

"Interesting, He must be fast that he escaped t..." The boy was saying but was cut off by Izumi when she resumed.

"Escaped, Zumishishishishis. He beat them up..." The girl said and stopped to take another bite of the mango, Masaaki's jaw dropped when the blonde boy heard this.

"Really he defeated them in battle !" Asked Masaaki wanting to make sure that his ears were working right. Izumi only nodded.

"No you are lying. My dad and your dad couldn't beat them. And they are the strongest people in our island so i don't belie..." The blonde boy was saying but was cut short when he felt the ground is shaking.

"What's happening ?!" Izumi asked worriedly as she also felt the shaking that was happening, The girl's orange fell on the ground and in fear she quickly hugged the boy making him blush a little but this was not the time to do so. So Masaaki looked around to see what was happening and saw all the men Spear Pirates coming in their village. All the villagers had come outside and when they looked that those good-for-nothing were coming they were shaking in fear. Mayor also came outside along with Katsumi and Katsuro and the lady held the children while the blonde mayor and the former marine stood in front of everyone.

* * *

_**With Luffy :**_

_"Just one more week and it'll be two year"_ The rubber boy thought as small grin made it's way on his face.

* * *

_**In The Healthy Island, Shin Town :**_

* * *

"Why have you come here, Spear Pirates ?!" Shin asked them with a furious voice, All of the villagers were clueless, About what made the pirates come here.

"Oh you don't know Shupopopopopopo, All you villagers ambushed my two man and yet you don't know, This makes me laugh. Shupopopopopop !" Replied the annoyed voice of captain Spear with his annoying laugh. All the villagers including Shin and Katsuro had no idea what was that bastard talking about.

"We didn't attack your men. But you didn't answer my question ! WHY HAVE YOU COME TO MY VILLLLLAAAGEEE !" The blonde mayor shouted with all his might, It was all he could do. Shin's strength was prooved useless against the pirates.

"Alright i forgive you for that...We've come here to collect 1000 Berries from each one of you...If even one of you is not able to pay..." The captain crew said coldly and his laughing face turned into that of a devil while he releases killing intent towards all the villagers.

"Then you all...DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Spear yelled and resumed chuckling. All the villagers took out every bit of money they had.

Every villager had payed all the money only one was left and he was an orphan he had black hair. The black-haired orphan walked to the Vice-Captain who was currently collecting the money from the villagers, The boy was crying.

"Please put 1000 Berries in here. RUNT !" Growled Arata as he held a big box which was filled with money.

"I...don't hav..." The orphaned boy was cut short by a certain someone when he jumped in. The new figure's face couldn't be seen because he was looking down.

"He doesn't have parents, Please take these 2000 Barries, for both of us...!" The new figure exclaimed before taking out some money out of his shoulder bag.

"Let's go..." He ordered the orphan and both walked to where the other villagers while still maintaining his face downwards.

"Listen to me the people of **Healthy Island,** I've made a new rule...My men...Kill them...Shupopopopopopo, Shupopopopopop !" Captain Spear ordered his men with an evil look on his and laughed he then turned around with Spark, Hisashi and Kazuki except for Arata who was standing there to see if anything went wrong.

All the villagers were now stunned they had no will to move, They knew this was the end. All of spear pirates except for top 5 started running towards the villagers,

Before the pirates could even touch the villagers, The stopped they were trying to run towards the villager but they couldn't move forward, It was because of the fast gusts of wind that were pushing them behind. Their legs were working fine and they tried their hardest but still couldn't move at all.

"Captain, You may want to take a look !" Vice-captain Arata said with a serious and confused face, Hearing his first mate's voice all of the top fighters turned to see that none of their men were able to move towards the villagers.

"What's happening ?" All of the top peoples of Spear pirates said in unison.

It was like a miracle all the villagers were now back to their senses, It was then when the new figure took his head revealing a very familiar face, It was Naruto. But something was different, It was his eyes they were white-like and had one tomoe in each pupil.

The blonde grinned before looking at Shin and nodded, In returen the blonde mayor nodded as well.

"_**Heaven's Wheel Eye : White Wind, **_Remember the deal, Mayor Shin !" Naruto said with a grin as he reminded the Mayor of their deal.

"Yes ! You take them out, We give you directions to Dawn Island !" Shin replied with a grin and took a deep breath before shouting out.

"Villager...TODAY WE WILL REGAIN OUR PEACEEEEEEEEEE !" Yelled the mayor and all the villagers were happily dancing on the other hand pirates were trying to come but couldn't reach the villagers due to Naruto's wind.

"_Is that his doing ? He is really strong Izumi wasn't lying after all !" _The blonde son of Mayor shin thought while he saw the demonstration of Naruto's amazing powers.

"Now then, **Wind Slash** !" Naruto yelled with a serious look and diverted his eyes power in his hand and slashed it making a invisible blade of wind. When that attack struck the 30 underlings of Spear pirates they were all bleeding and couldn't even stand.

"Shupopopopopopopo, Pushishishishsihsi, Dishashahshahahsha, Medolalalalalalal, Suririririririri !" All the higher pirates laughed in unison using their own unique ways of giggling, They all had a excited look except for Hisashi and Spark who noticed that it was the same guy who knocked them out in a single punch.

"Bo...Bo...Boss he is the one that took us out...!" Yelled Spark while showing a bit of fear in his eyes.

"Yea...Yeah he is incredi...di...dibly strong Captain !" Murmured Hisashi and both of quickly ran to their boat that was at the shore. Both of them were running and finally reached to the sea, But they suddenly stopped in their tracks when they Naruto in front of them.

"How...did you...get here !" Both of the guys said with a frightened face while The blonde was grinning.

* * *

_**Back In Shin Town :**_

"_What was that ?"_ Thought Captain Spear with a curious face.

**Flashback Start :**

_Both of them were running, When Naruto saw this he quickly put his right hands' index and middle finger in a vertical way and left hands' in a horizontal way and in a poof of smoke an exact copy of blonde was form and saluted before going after Hisashi and Spark._

**Flashback END :**

* * *

"It seems you are not an ordinary person. Must be a Devil Fruit's power..." Captain Spear exclaimed while praising the blonde who only smirked hearing this.

"Yeah pretty much, But i think you also have the power of a Devil Fruit !" Naruto said and turned to see all the villagers.

"Guys you go to **Mystical Forest**, I swear i won't let any of these bastards get there. So go !" The future pirate ordered the villagers which all nodded and left with their mayor leading the way.

"_They think they can just go huh !"_ Captain Spear thought and looked his vice-captain who nodded and ran towards the villagers.

"**Heaven's Wheel Eye : Orange Fire !**" Naruto growled and quickly switeched his eyes from white to orange with his usual tomoe present.

"**Fire Birds !**" The blonde yelled and diverted his eyes power in his hand and then his palm faced the vice-captain suddenly ten birds appeared out of Naruto's hand and five of those birds struck the vice-captain and made an explosion upon contact making him leave his consciousness. Two of them connected with Kazuki rendering him unconscious. The villagers saw the amazing power but continued running. Only three of them were left and Naruto directed them towards the captain before they connected all three of them fused and became a huge fire bird and when it connected, Huge explosion occured and there was smoke everywhere.

* * *

_**With Naruto's Clone :**_

* * *

"**Heaven's Wheel Eye : Violet Speed**" The clone yelled and his eyes turned violet. He ran towards Hisashi and Spark. Even though he didn't disappear like the original but he was fast. With 10 punches to the gut and 3 kicks to head both of them were conscious.

"Looks like my work here is done...**Clone Technique Off**" Said the clone before he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

_**With The Villagers :**_

* * *

_"That Naruto Uzumaki is strong, i should ask him to train me._" Masaaki thought while running with all other villagers.

"Naruto is the best pirate i've ever seen...Yahooooooo !" Izumi yelled as she also ran with her fellow villagers.

"That boy is a pirate !" One of the villagers said with a worried face.

"How could we take pity from his kin..." Another villager was interupted by the mayor.

"My friends today i want to share something with you..." Shin was also interupted.

"That, All the Marines in the world are not good and...All the pirates are not evil..." Katsuro completed the phrase for his friend Shin, All the villagers then just focused on running leaving the topic of pirate-or-not behind.

* * *

_**Naruto Vs. Captain Spear :**_

* * *

When the smoke cleared. Naruto looked to see if Spear was defeated or not, He was surprised a lot when he saw Spear's black arm that had taken the hit.

"_Finally a challenge, It's been 3 months since i ran in to someone strong !"_ The blonde thought while grinning on the surface.

"You are strong. First tell me your name...Then we'll continue !" Captain Spear asked with a grin on his face.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, The man who is going to be 4th most famous pirate in the world..." Blue-eyed boy replied with a proud face.

"4th most famous ?!" Spear said because he wanted to make sure that he heard right.

"Yeah 4th, The most pirate will be my captain, The second Gol D. Roger and third his first mate and finally me on the 4th but i can assure you..." Naruto said before he closed his eyes and when he reopened them they were violet colored with one tomoe in each eye.

"I'll be the strongest of them all..." The blonde said as he appeared in front of Spear and spin-kicked him in the face and disappeared again.

"**Iron Iron : Body Shell !**" The man with a scar on his left eye yelled and his whole body turned black. Naruto reappeared and kicked him but didn't affect much although he spit some blood out of his mouth Spear's grin didn't waver for even a second. Both of the opponents jumped back from each other.

"**Iron Iron Fruit** huh ? Quite a trick !" Naruto said praising his enemy with a smirk.

"Yeah, You aren't too bad yourself !" Spear replied with a excited grin, He again spit some blood out.

"Do you know why i don't want to leave this island ?" The left-scared-eyed guy said and waited for a response.

"Because i got stronger here, My bounty is only 100,000 Berries but when i arrived here i ate this strong fruit and gained these humongous powers !" Spear completed his sentense and he again spit some blood.

"I'm really enjoying this but my captain can't wait any longer...**Heaven's Wheel Eye : Orange Fire**" Naruto said and ran towards the Iron man with his full speed.

"**Fire Fist Explosion !**" The orange-eyed guy yelled and his fist became orange and it was leaking fire. It was gigantically powerful, When Naruto struck Spear, It created a huge explosion and made a gigantic scar on his belly where it was aimed at. The guy spit out lots of blood and then fell on the ground.

_"If i was to have a tough battle this early in my adventure then...How could've i helped Luffy !" _Naruto thought with a determined and serious face. Then he turned and started walking away from the assumed-dead Spear. The captain stood was shaking from fear.

"Wa...it...This...is..n...not...o...ov..over ye..." Spear couldn't even complete his sentense and fell on the ground dead.

"**Heaven's Wheel Eye : Violet Speed**" The blonde murmured to himself before turning his eyes violet and disappeared.

* * *

_**In The Mystical Forest :**_

* * *

Everyone had just gotten there and some of them were so hungry they started eating the fruits and vegetables. It was just 2 minutes later that Naruto appeared before all the villagers and told them to stand before him so he could tell them something.

"Villagers, Izumi, Shin-san, Katsuro and others...I only want to say one thing to all of you...Congratulations because this village is safe again !" The blonde boy exclaimed and all of them started dancing and enjoying. Naruto gave Shin a serious nod and he understood what the blonde was trying to say. Both of them came to more private place and both of them were also smiling.

"Mr. Naruto...I don't know how to thank yo..." The man was interupted by Naruto.

"Just tell me which way is Dawn Island ?" The blonde said and Shin took something out of his pocket.

It was an hourglass-like device with a orb inside of the it, The orb had a needle floating inside of it tied with a string or wire.

"Take this, It turns out that one of the villagers used to live in Dawn Island in the past and had this **Eternal Pose** !" Explained the blonde mayor with a grin.

"What is this ?" Confused Naruto asked with a very curious face.

"This is an **Eternal Pose**, These are special devices which point only towards one specific place, And this one points towards...Dawn Island, But one thing though. According to my calculation it'll take you one week before reaching Dawn Island !" Mayor Shin explained even further and Naruto thanked him while bowing down and left the island. Before leaving he had met with all the villagers but finally he was done and was about to leave before he stopped in his tracks when he saw all the Spear Pirates on the shore, The blonde only grinned.

_"They should be coming soon..."_ Naruto thought and waited for someone, After a few moments two other Narutos appeared and they were carrying two people per clone.

"Boss these are the last ones left..." Clone Naruto replied and both of them disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"**Heaven's Wheel Eye : White Wind**" The blue-eyed boy murmured and then his eyes turned white with one tomoe in each of them.

"**Wind Hand !**" Naruto said and made a wind released from his hand took all the Spear pirates up and left them on the boat.

"Okay one more thing, **Wind Laser : Writing !"** The blonde whispered and an invisble beam of wind was being released from his index finger. On the ship of Spear pirates he cut the parts and wrote "NEVER HURT PEOPLE, OR ELSE" and then gave the boat a hard push with his wind powers.

The blonde hadn't noticed but all the villager had come to say good-bye to their saviour. They all waved their hands as Naruto sat in the boat in his usual way, The blonde lied down and closed his eyes put his shoulder bag to his side by the black bag's side there were some fruits and vegetables. Those were probably a reward from the villagers. Some of the villagers even shed tears as their savior just left them.

* * *

_**With Luffy :**_

* * *

"**Gum Gum : Gatling..."** Luffy yelled and created mutliple punches and pulverised the rock in front of him while he grinned.

"Shishishishishi..."

* * *

_**Back In The Healthy Island :**_

* * *

Currently all the villagers were crying except for Shin who was laughing and Izumi's family and Masaaki all had smirk on their face.

"Mayayayyayaayyar, Mayayayayayayar !" Laughed the blonde mayor while looking at his villagers.

"I can't believe it he is such nice person..." One villager said while crying.

"I could marry that guy..." Another villager said, He was also crying

"He would probably marry a beautiful girl like me..." A woman villager said and like all others she was crying as well.

Are you wondering why were they crying ? It was because Naruto had left all the money the Spear Pirates had taken from them and left it there.

* * *

_**With Naruto :**_

* * *

"Alright one more week Luffy !" The blonde murmured to himself before falling asleep. The blonde then visited many islands that came between Dawn Island and Healthy Island with buying some food and other important things.

* * *

**One Week Later :**

* * *

One week had passed and now the blonde's ship was going in the direction of Dawn Island. The sun had just risen, The blonde quickly landed his ship and completely destroyed it on purpose while grinning.

_"Captain...I'm coming !"_ Naruto thought and started walking in the island and reached the Fuusha Village. He entered Makino's bar shocking everyone.

"Narutoooo..." Makino yelled as she looked at the blonde who had grown taller and handsome.

"Hello miss beautiful, May i know where is the Pirate King ?" Naruto asked and waited for the girl to respond but she was checking the young boy out.

* * *

_**Flashback Start :**_

_Naruto and Luffy were training and had just returned from their training, Both had their usual grin. The future Pirate King and his Right Hand were coming, Dadan was sitting and she chitchating with someone, when the blonde focused she a was lady, A young woman with brown eyes and dark green hair, The Right Hand Man pointed at her._

_"Hey Luffy, Who is she ?!" Asked the blue-eyed boy with curiosity while still keeping his index finger pointed at the green-haired beauty._

_"She, She is Makino...She is a very kind girl, And Shanks and his crew also used to hang out in the bar she works in !" The rubber boy replied with his usual grin._

_"Okay..." Was all the blonde could say and both continued their walking, When Naruto reached at the spot both the woman that were talking stood and Dadan started introducing them._

_"Makino, This brat here is Naruto...He is going help Luffy achieve his foolish dream !" Said the orange-haired ugly woman with her usual way while she pointed at the blonde, Naruto waved his hand with a grin and said. "Hello...I'm Naruto Uzumaki...!" The young man said while still getting used to this new person._

_"Hi, Nice to meet you Naruto. I'm Makino !" Replied the brown-eyed girl with her usual grin and both shaked hands._

_"Alright, Now that we've taken care of this business, LET'S EATTTTTTTT !" Yelled the curly-haired ugly woman and everyone nodded with a grin while Luffy had the biggest smile._

_"Hey Dadan, Is it meat ?!" The future Pirate King shouted from where he stood and the orange-haired woman only nodded with a sigh._

_All of them then walked in the Dadan Gang's house and started eating the meal while conversing with each other. Naruto on the other hand was talking to dark-green-haired woman while trying to know her better as he was new._

_**Flashback END :**_

* * *

"You have grown a lot, Even more than Luffy..." She said with a grin and held his and both of them started walking towards Mt. Colubo where Dadan gang and Luffy were supposed to be. Through their whole walk Naruto was grinning.

"So Naruto how was the training ?" Makino said with her usual grin and while maintaining her pace and waited for the blonde to respond.

"Well what can i say ? Yeah it was great, But the greatest thing about this training was...I've made a lot of friends !" Naruto replied while putting both of his hands on the back of his head as he also kept his pace so that the distance between him and Makino won't increase and they can talk easily.

"Anyone important or special ?" The dark-green-haired beauty said and saw that Naruto's face got a little redder.

"Ummmmmm, Well you see there was this one gir..." The boy was cut short by Makino when she spoke up.

"What does she do ? What's her name ? How does she look like ?" The dark-haired girl bombarded the blonde with a lot of questions.

"Hahahahhaahah, It's not what you are thinking ! Anyways her name is...Oh we've reached destination !" The blue-eyed boy exclaimed with a grin and increased his pace so that he could change the topic.

"_Huh ? Boys these days..."_ Makino said with a soft smile and sighed.

"HEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY !" Naruto screamed when he reached the Gang's house from outside, Everyone not recognizing the voice came out with guns in their hands.

"Who is it ?" Yelled the old lady with a worried face. Turning her attention to see a very familiar, She saw a green haired woman which the old woman recognized as Makino but there was someone else as well, The woman started looking from the new figure's feet and slowly saw the whole figure.

"Makino, Who is this jok..." The ugly woman was interrupted by the bartender.

"Surely you can recognize this handsome man's hair don't you ?" Makino said while complemented the blonde as well which made him blush a little.

"Wait...Blonde spiky hair, 3 cat-like whisker marks !" Screamed Dadan as she finally understood who was standing before her. The cat part hurt Naruto but he didn't show any kind of reaction to it.

"Naruto..." The other two men yelled when they came out.

"What, You guys recognized him right away...Ingenious !" Said the orange-haired woman and then looked at Naruto. The boy had grown at least 3 inches in the last two years, He had also gotten more handsome than ever. The woman came closer to him and held his arm's elbow with her hands while shaking his body.

"What have you been in these past two years ?" The woman said and looked his body over and over but still couldn't believe her eyes.

"_I didn't think he would ever come back !_" Thought Dadan but quickly shrugged the thoughts away and welcomed the boy. Naruto said hi to everyone, Everyone except his captain and his face exchanged his smile with that of a curious one.

"By the way...Where is Luffy ?" The blue-eyed boy asked and waited the others to respond, There was a moment of silence which was broken by Magra.

"Same as usual...He is training !" The special-bearded guy said with a sigh.

"And where is he training ?" Naruto said with a curious face.

"Don't tell me, That in just Two years you also forgot, Where you guys used to train !" Makino questioned the blonde boy who just grinned and left knowing where will he be able to find his captain.

"_Alright Luffy, I'm coming...__**Heaven's Wheel Eye : Violet Speed**__...__**Devil's Speed**__" _Thought Naruto as he activated his special eyes, That had the power of speed. The blonde wanted to meet his captain so eagerly that he had activated his powers to go there. In a mere 60 seconds the blonde reached the place and saw a very familiar face.

"**Gum Gum : STAMPPPPPPPPPP**" Luffy yelled and hit the ground with his stretching leg. Naruto deactivated his eyes and took a deep breath.

"**King Of Piratessssssssssssssss !**" The blue-eyed boy yelled with all his might and waved his hands. Luffy quickly took notice of this and looked to the source.

He was rather surprised to see who it was.

"Na...Na...NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Said the rubber boy with a shocked face, As a respond the blonde only grinned.

**The End Of Chapter #6 :**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

* * *

_**Hi Guys, Really Sorry About The Cliff-Hanger. Anyways Hope You Liked The Chapter And If You Liked Please Review And Review, And Tell Me What You Liked, Hated And Want To See In The Upcoming Future. This Was The End Of The First Saga Which Was 35K And All Of It Was My Idea. So The Second Saga's First Chapter Will Be Released In Like Two Or Three Days But After That I'll Be Concentrating On My Other Story Called "Naruto's Adventures In Fiore" Because I Haven't Updated It Since September Began.**_

* * *

_**Anyways Have A Good Day/Night ;-0**_

_**Stickermans50 Over and Out (^_^)**_


	7. Chapter 07

**I Don't Own One Piece Or Naruto**

**Enjoy The Chapter **_***^_^***_

* * *

**NOTE : **_**Woah, Finally Done With Training And Other Stuff, So This Is The First Chapter Of Saga #2, And I Can Assure You That, This Saga Will Contain At Least 6 to 8 Chapters With A Length Of 08K To 15K, I'm Really Getting Excited To Write More Chapters Of This Story. Those Of You Who Read Both Of My Stories, For Them I've Got A Good News, Chapter #11 Of "Naruto's Adventures In Fiore" Was Just Uploaded On 09/28 So Go And Read It.**_

_**P.S : Read The Author Notes In The End, As They Will Contain **__**Very Important**__** Information Regarding The Future Of The Story.**_

_**Anyways Enjoy This 14K Chapter, Which Is The Biggest Chapter Of This Story (And My Second Biggest Ever In My Writing Career).**_

* * *

_**Sage #2 Luffy And Naruto Roaming In The East Blue**_

* * *

**Pirate King's Right Hand Man**

**Chapter #7 - Vice-Captain Or Right Hand Man**

* * *

"Na...Na...Naruuuuutooooooooooo" The rubber boy yelled as he saw his old buddy, The blonde was grinning but his smile wasn't as big as Luffy's. The black-haired boy finally landed on the land, His jaw-dropped when he finally saw his blonde friend. There was brief moment of silence, Both of them had a grin but no one was talking.

"What's up King of the Pirates ?" The blue-eyed boy finally spoke, Breaking the silence, Luffy just slowly started walking and both of them were looking each other eye-to-eye, Both had a serious look.

"Everything is great, So Naruto...How did the training go ?" The rubber boy asked as a big smile made it's way to his lips.

"It was awesome...I'm sure that i can help you become Pirate King for sure !" Naruto said with a serious face and waited for his captain's response.

"Alright, We'll set sail tommorow !" The straw hat wearer ordered his Right Hand Man.

"As you command captain !" Naruto said and then both of them started walking towards the Dadan Gang's residency, As they were walking both of them shared their trainings, Although Luffy's training was as adventurous and exciting as Naruto's, He still told the blonde everything about his training. Their conversation was interrupted when 3 tigers, two elephants and one lion appeared out of no where and surrounded the future pirates, And they had only one purpose...To take down Naruto and his captain.

"Shishishishishishi, Let's teach them a lesson Naruto...**Gum Gum**..." The black-haired boy yelled and stretched his arm back.

"Alright ! Let's do this captain...**Heaven's Wheel Eye : White Wind**...**Wind**..." Naruto shouted as he closed his eyes and reopened them, They were in white color with a tomoe in them.

"**Pistol**...**Bullets** !" Both of them yelled in unison and Luffy strectched his arm back and hit the 3 tigers with all his force. While the blonde fired invisible wind bullets at the remaining elephants and the lion, The tigers were sent flying which didn't go unnotice by Naruto, And the elephants and the lion were also sent crashing in some trees of the jungle, Which Luffy didn't overlook..Naruto quickly changed his eyes back to normal...Both of them then raised their fist in the air while grinning.

"That was awesome Luffy, You've gotten a lot stronger since we last saw each other !" The blonde praised his captain with a soft smile on his face.

"You weren't too bad yourself...So you finally managed to control your Devil Fruit powers huh ?" The rubber boy said with a seriousness in his eyes but he still had his grin on, Naruto only nodded to this question and both of them resumed their interrupted walking with their chitchat as well.

"Yeah, But that time i couldn't use my powers so i had a lot quite some difficulties dealing with Ben..." Naruto replied and continued telling his captain about his stories and adventures that he had on the see, Only the blonde was talking but Luffy finally spoke with a massage.

"Oh yeah i just remembered, Grandpa had come here like 6 months ago and he told me that a Naruto named guy said hi for me...No i get it, It was you wasn't it !" The rubber boy said with his usual way of speaking, Naruto nodded. They finally had reached the place of Dadan, The orange-haired woman was conversing with Makino who was still here, Both boys waved their hands after watching them, The women also waved their hands with their own smiles. Naruto and Luffy walked up to them and sat by their side in cross-legged postions.

It was a pretty hot day so the blue-eyed boy stood and came to a tree, Naruto took his black coat off and hung it on the tree, And came back to sit and talk with his old friends after a long long time.

"Hey Dadan, Get us some meat !" Luffy said in his usual style to which the old ugly woman got a tick mark on her head.

"You just ate meat 1 hour ago !" The orange-haired woman yelled, The rubber boy chuckled to piss her off even more.

"Yeah yeah, But i want to celebrate Naruto's return, We are going to be pirates so give us meatttttttttttttt !" The black-haired boy insisted with a childish-manner, The old woman also insisted with her own childish way. From sidelines Naruto and Makino were watching this while giggling, They tried to stop their chuckling by putting their hands' palms on their mouth but Luffy's and Dadan's actions were so funny that their giggling turned in laughter. Both of the arguers turned their attention to Naruto and punched him in the face sending him crashing in the tree where his black coat was hanging. Makino's laughter got even more intense and she fell on the ground holding her stomach, Naruto's coat which was fallen he put it back and started walking towards the ones that punched him.

"Hey Guys..." The blue-eyed boy said as he placed a hand on the shoulders of Luffy and Dadan, Both of them turned to see but got a punch in the chin which made them fly in the air.

"Don't screw with me like that..." The whisker-marked boy growled and then turned his attention to Dadan.

"And Why the hell can't you give him some meat, I'll bring you the animals okay..." Naruto said and with that left to take the animal that he and his captain had beaten a little while ago, When the blonde reached there he saw that all of them were there and so he summoned five clones, Each of them carried one animal with Naruto taking a lion and all of them walked back to Dadan and others.

When the blonde walked back and Luffy saw him and his 5 clones his jaw dropped and the rubber boy had stars in his eyes, All other had their jaws on the ground as well.

"Amazing, Naruto...How did you do i..." The black-haired boy was interrupted when all of them disppeared in a poof of smoke leaving the animals behind, Completely ingnoring Luffy, The blue-eyed boy walked up to gang leader.

"Here are your things, Now prepare some meat so we can eat..." Naruto screamed at the old woman who shouted back but finally the special-eyed boy won the arguement and Dadan sighed in defeat and took those animals and ordered Magra and Dogra to help her prepare the meal. Makino also left saying that she wanted to help the woman with her food, Naruto and Luffy on the other hand resumed their training conversation.

"2 Years have passed ! And they both haven't changed a bit now have they ?!" Said the beautiful bartender with a grin on her face.

"Yeah. You got that right !" Dadan replied the green-haired girl as she nodded in agreement, Both these girls continued their girly talking and also did some cooking while the captain and his right hand man were talking about the past 2 years.

"Luffy wait a minute i'll be back in a second !" Naruto said and stood from his position and went inside the gang's house where he had put his shoulder bag. He opened the zip and took out a book, And then came outside. Luffy was intrigued what was in his hands so he asked.

"Naruto what is that ?" The rubber boy asked with a smile.

"It's a complete book about marines, When i told Mr. Garp that i will become a marine so as a gift of taking down Ben he gave me this book..." The blonde future pirate replied and sat with his captain and opened the book.

"It has all information concerning Marines. I never got a chance in my trip to read it but now i ha..." The blue-eyed boy was cut short by Luffy.

"It's boring, Reading it's boring !" The rubber boy said and took some boogers out of his nose and threw them on the floor, Naruto's face became red with anger.

"Why is it boring ? Don't you think we should every knowledge about our enemies..." The special-eyed boy said and waited for his captain's respond who quickly nodded in negative, Then Luffy had a great idea and told something to Naruto.

"Hey...I've got a better idea, Why don't you show me your powers !" The black-haired boy said with stars in his eyes, As he had already witnessed Naruto's wind powers earlier, Seeing Luffy's interest in his powers the blonde couldn't deny his future captain's order so he decided to show him his powers.

"Okay Captain, As you command...But not here. Let's go to our training spot !" The blonde future pirate said and both left the place in high speed. Which Makino, Dogra, Magra and the boss of the gang noticed and chuckled when they saw that their friendship hadn't gotten weaker in the past 2 years.

* * *

_**With Luffy And Naruto :**_

* * *

"Alright ! Let's start...!" The blue-eyed boy said with a grin and Luffy sat on the ground to witness his partner's powers.

"Basically my Devil Fruit has the power of eyes...But not one, As you can remember the fruit was rainbow colored so, My eyes have different types of powers with different colors of rainbows..." Naruto said and stopped so that his captain could understand information, After the black-haired boy nodded. The devil fruit explanation resumed with his most serious expressions.

"But that doesn't mean i have 7 colored eyes, I've unconsciously witnessed that i've got the powers of 10 Different colored eyes with different powers !" The Right Hand Man said in a way like a teacher explains lessons to their students. Luffy again said "Alright i got it !" the black-haired boy said and his excitement grew even more with his stars growing as well. Naruto decided to continue his explanation.

"The colors i've are...Black, White, Red, Green, Yellow, Violet, Blue, Orange, Indigo and there is one more as well and it's the strongest of all but i don't remember the color or it's powers, And i don't remember the powers of most of the colors because i can't yet activate them !" The blonde said with a serious and calm look.

"Okay so which ones can you activate ?" Luffy finally asked a question and it was important one as well.

"Well i can activate Orange, Which has power of fire. White, That contains the strength of wind. Red, It grants me great reflexes and finally Violet which gives me incredible speed ! Some time ago i could activate Blue eyes as well but i don't what happened, And i can no longer activate it !" The future pirate ended his explanation and now it was time for the demonstration. The demonstration of possibly the strongest **Devil Fruit** in the whole world.

* * *

_**With Dadan Gang & Makino :**_

* * *

"I wonder what those guys are doing !?" Dogra said while sweating as he helped the other three with cooking.

"If i know them, Then i would say training !" Magra said as he also helped Dadan and others.

"Whatever they are doing !? I don't care but Makino, You shouldn't be cooking, You are also our guest !" The curly-haired woman said with her normal style.

"If you say so !" Makino said with a grin while nodding and went to a side and sat there, Enjoying the wind that was coming, Bringing her calmness in her mind and the quietness was really great, The voices of different birds' singing came to her ears, The girl was enjoying the calm wind nicely but then a sudden strong wind came which completely took her mind's peace away.

"What the hell was that ?! I just hope Naruto and Luffy are okay !" Makino said with a worried voice, Unknown to the green-haired beauty this wind was coming from the boys so it couldn't possibly hurt them.

* * *

_**Back With Luffy And Naruto :**_

* * *

"That was my **Heaven's Wheel Eye : White Wind **! It's power is to produce wind...Next up..." The blonde future pirate said as he closed his eyes to change the color, Luffy on the other hand had stars in his eyes and was really enjoying the demonstration of Naruto's Eye powers.

"**Heaven's Wheel Eye : Orange Fire !**" The whisker-marked boy murmured and finally reopened his eyes, This time they were in orange color and had their usual straight tomoe in centre.

"Now i'll divert my Eyes' powers in my hands like this." The orange-colored-eyed boy explained to his future captain and did as he said. Naruto took the power of his eyes and placed it in his hands and they were leaking fire, Naruto's hands were literally on fire.

"So Naruto, Do you feel the heat ?!" The black-haired boy asked still having stars of excitement in his eyes.

"Yeah, In the beggining the power was hard to control but slowly i've got it completely under my control. But an outside fire would still hurt me !" Naruto explained and waited for Luffy's response.

"You've done a great job in training and honning your skills !" Luffy said with a proud grin, Naruto slightly blushed on the praise. The blonde boy then slammed the ground and the damage was quite high.

"And each Eye automatically increases my power, Well that's about it, I showed you Violet, Red which you tried yourselves, White and finally Orange...Now let's go i think they must've prepared the food by now !" Naruto said and Luffy just nodded still having the stars of excitement in his eyes, Why wouldn't he be excited his adventure was going to begin in some time. Both started walking back towards Dadan Gang's house and Luffy had his grin on, While Naruto deactivated his **Devil Fruit **powers.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmm, This smell !" The future pirates said as they smelled the greatness of the food that was just prepared, Their jaw dropped when they saw the food, There was so much to eat so both ran towards to eat when both were smacked in the head by Dadan.

"Just wait a minute...Let everyone come !" Said the orange-haired ugly woman with a angry look. They both nodded sadly. Makino, Dogra, and Magra all walked to the food and so they started eating, The blonde was eating faster than all of them, He was eating even faster than Luffy. The group was watching this with amazement but still continued eating in the fear that all the food will be eaten by the future pirates. After like 15 Minutes the whole food was gone in the stomachs of these 5 Peoples. The biggest credit went to Luffy and Naruto who ate almost 70% of the food by themselves, All the stuff of preparing this food and many other things was just tiring but well, What could we say the boys were going to departure so they had to party as much as they could. In addition Makino took all of the alcohol of the bar to the Dadan gang and they partied all night without having any worries in the world. Dadan passed out after 5 glasses of drink so did Dogra and Magra, But Luffy and Naruto, Not to forget Makino were like in a war with alcohol. But well everyone has their limits in the end even Makino fell on the ground, Only two barrels were left.

"O...Oka *hiccups* this is *hiccups* it !" The blonde future pirate said while hiccuping, The rubber boy just nodded both ran towards it but fell on the ground.

"Seems it is fin..." Naruto had no more strenght to talk or even move.

"Hey...*hiccups* Naa...Naruto, Let's have a *hiccups* fight and then depar... !" The captain of the future pirate crew fell on the ground but Naruto had heard everything and so he nodded in agreement while grinning as he also passed out.

All the people present there were out of commision, The bandits, The bartender and the Future pirates had enjoyed this night greatly chitchating with each other. They had a great night, But it was morning again and so the sun raised in the sky. Because all of the guys were outside the sun's rays were hitting them straight in the face. Bearing the increasing temperature for like 5 minute, The blonde finally got pissed off and so he just woke up and got inside the house.

"Ouch my head hurts ! Anyways Let's get fresh !" The blue-eyed boy said while yawning and stretched his arms in the sky, He walked inside the bandit house while holding his forehead, He went inside to fresh up however he was feeling so tired, He decided to sleep again, The boy was sleeping like he never woke up. Outside the house the other one to wake up was Makino, The girl-haired girl walked in the house and saw a lying on the ground Naruto, Leaving the boy as he was she went in the bathroom and came outside after bathing for 10 Minutes. The girl then saw that some of the meat that Naruto brought yesterday was still left so she decided to make breakfast.

"Okay let's get this done !" Makino murmured to herself with a grin as she prepared the meat.

The sun rays finally got the best of Luffy.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !" The rubber boy screamed as he woke up, Luffy's voice was so high and loud that it woke up Dadan, Magra and Dogra, Not to forget Naruto. But something was common with all of them as they heard Luffy's scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh !" All the four except Luffy who was already screaming and except for Makino as well, These four started screaming as high as they could, They thought that there was some kind of problem.

"What happened ?" Naruto said as he quickly came out of the house with a very worried face. All of these had this question and the only one that could answer was...

"Luffy ! What exactly happened ?" Said all of them in a perfect unison.

"I saw a dream, A...a frog who had...who had wings !" Luffy replied with stars in his eyes ! Naruto just sweat-dropped along with Magra and Dogra but Dadan however clenched her fists as she beat the hell out of the black-haired boy, Nothing could stop her but she stopped when a very heart-warming voice.

"Breakfast is ready !" It was Makino who spoke, It stopped every fighting and so all ran towards the food but Makino stopped them, The dark-geen-haired bartender told them to go and get fresh and only then they can eat the breakfast.

"So the one that gets in the bathroom first will get to eat first !" The blonde boy murmured in Makino's ear, She just nodded.

"Guys listen, There is only one bathroom so the one that gets in first will come out first and probably will get to eat fi..." Naruto was interrupted when he saw all of them running past him, Leaving his speech unfinished the boy closed his eyes just to reopen them, The eyes were now in violet color with a tomoe in center.

"**Heaven's Wheel Eye : Violet Speed !**" The boy murmured and disappeared, The first one to reach the door of bathroom was Luffy.

"Shishishishiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !" The boy's laugh was interrupted when he saw Naruto already inside, And he closed the door. The blonde boy came out in Fifteen minutes so afterwards Luffy went inside and slowly slowly all of them got the bath and so Makino allowed them to eat. The last one to eat were Dogra and Magra. They only got one bite to eat, Seeing as how Naruto had already eaten 30% of the food and Luffy had also taken like 50% of it, Makino ate 10% as well and so 5% was eaten by Dadan, So the last 5% was distributed between these two. After all this was done the rubber boy walked to Naruto with a grin.

"Naruto..." Luffy said with his usual grin on and the blonde only nodded as he stood and both started walking towards where they trained.

"Where are they going ?" Murmured the ugly lady with a confused look and looked at the bartender who just grinned and started going in the same direction as Luffy and Naruto, The other two Dogra and Magra did the same and so Dadan without any clue followed them. After walking of some minutes they finally reached the Training spot.

"Okay ? Now will someone please tell me what is this about ?" Dadan asked furiously as now she was getting annoyed.

"They are about to have a duel !" The dark-green-haired bartender replied with a serious look.

"Now **Gum Gum**..." The black-haired boy yelled as he stretched his left arm back.

"**Heaven's Wheel Eye : Red Reflexes** !" Naruto murmured and closed his eyes, Now Luffy's fist was coming towards the blonde with full speed.

"**Pistooooooool** !" The rubber boy yelled as his arm was just about to touch the blue-eyed boy, He reopened his eyes. This time his eyes were red and had a single tomoe in them as all other usual eyes. Before the punch could hit Naruto he just ducked as he easily dodged it.

"**Gum Gum : Bazookaaaaaaaaaaaa **!" The Future Pirate King growled as he stretched both his arms back and aimed them at the blonde, Naruto waited for Luffy's arms to reach, And when they finally reached he caught both of them and started spinning the black-haired boy so fast that the ones that were watching were terified by his strength as well. His spinning was stopped when the black-haired boy used his legs to attack Naruto, To dodge the kick attack the red-eyed boy had to let go of his arms. Luffy quickly held a branch of a near-by tree and hopped on in, The rubber boy's eyes were spinning. Seeing this Naruto quickly closed his eyes and reopened his eyes to see a punch coming at him. There was no time to dodge and so he took the punch head-on on his gut and was sent flying, Luckily this time his eyes were white and so using his Wind powers, The blonde boy reduced the impact by slowing himself down.

"You've gotten really better with your powers, Naruto !" Said Luffy while praising as he walked to the boy with his usual grin on.

"You talk like you haven't grown a bit, But in reality your power far exceeds mine !" Naruto replied with a smile of his own and he also walked to the boy, Both pirates hand-shaked and then turned to see the Dadan gang and Makino looking at them. They walked to them.

"So that's it ! You were warming-up and didn't plan to have a real fight from the beggining !" Dogra asked with a confused look.

"Yeah...Anyways...Let's go Naruto we'll set sail today..." Luffy said with a very excited grin and the blonde only nodded in agreement.

"Who is going to set sail ?" A new figure said in a very calm voice. All of the guys turned to see this new figure and they were quite surprised to Garp standing.

"Ga...Ga...Gar...Garp !" Dadan yelled as she saw the Hero of the Marines standing behind, Luffy was shaking from fear, While Naruto had a smirk on his face.

"Grandpaaaaaa !" The rubber boy said as he recalled how Garp used to train him.

"Garp-san ! What are you doing here ?" Makino asked, The bartender was as shocked as the others to see the legendry Garp the Fist.

"Now when did i lose my right to see my grandson Bwahahahahahahahah !" The white-haired man said as he walked past everyone and now stood before Luffy who was still shivering in fear, The old man then quickly punched Luffy in the head.

"Ouch, Ouch ouch !" The rubber boy yelled while he held his head with both his hands, Garp then turned his attention from Luffy to a certain blonde, Naruto was grinning but didn't know what was he facing right now.

"You, Who are you ?" Marine Hero asked with a confused look. Naruto sweat-dropped at this and then he thought of something really cool.

"Sir, I'm Naruto Uzumaki...I and Luffy want to become Marines..." Said the blonde as he tried his best to hide his evil-like smirk, Hearing this all the persons sweat-dropped at this. Even Garp.

"_I know if we tell him that we want to become Pirates he will definately get in the way, So it's better if i do everything with a plan, Hahahahaah _!" The blue-eyed boy thought with a serious on the outside while he laughed his a** off in the inside.

"No...I'm going to b..." The black-haired boy was cut off as Naruto quickly turned and gave him a nod, Understanding his Right Hand Man's nodding the rubber boy nodded back while he continued his sentence "be a marine !" Luffy completed as the Garp who was sweat-dropping now fell on the ground and his legs faced towards the sky, This happened to all peoples that were present there except for the blonde and of course Luffy himself.

"Luffyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, Luffy ahem, Are you alright ? You really want to be a Marine ?" The strongest Vice-Admiral asked with a very shocked face, He wasn't even sure that the one standing in front of him is his grandson but someone else. The Marine Hero was surprised when the rubber boy nodded back.

"Let's get you and your friend to Marine base, To...Start your marine training !" Garp said as he held both of them from their shirts and started dragging them to his ship or marine ship. This was getting out of control and even Luffy understood that, So he looked at Naruto with a very angry face, The blonde grinned while he scratched his blonde hair but then quickly got serious seeing as they were still in Dadan gang's territory.

"Vice Admiral...I want to say something !" Naruto said and Garp stopped in his tracks, The white-haired man turned and had tears in his eyes, Tears of happiness.

"Y...Yee...Yessssss !" The strongest Vice-Admiral asked with a tears of joy still falling from his eyes.

"Shouldn't we have a party, I mean since Luffy has finally decided to become a Marine...So-..." The blue-eyed boy was cut short the Vice-Admiral glared at him.

"We are Marines...Not pirates..." Garp replied with a very serious face.

"Th...That's why Luffy wanted to be Pirate because he thought he won't be able to eat properly...I somehow convinced him but Vice-Admiral...You...You again made Luffy go on the path of pira-..." The blonde was cut off when the Marine threw them at Dadan, Who catched them with her hands.

"I...How could i do this..." The old marine murmured to himself as tears again started falling from his eyes. The old man took a deep breath

"Dadan...Cook some great dishes we are going party whole night !" The Marine Hero yelled in one breath. Both Future Pirate King and his Right Hand Man grinned thinking that their plan was working perfectly.

"I'm not going to do i..." The bandit couldn't complete her sentence as an intense glare was sent her way, The curly-haired woman only nodded while sweat-dropping, Makino only grinned seeing this but was still shocked that Naruto and Luffy had changed their decision to become Pirates, Since it was Luffy's dream from the beggining and if she knew Naruto even a little Makino knew that the blonde would follow his captain in any path, Even if that path led to death.

"_What is wrong with them...I know that when Luffy promised Shanks, He...He was determined and i knew that he would become Pirate and they were going to set sail today but when Garp-san came they just...I don't know what's wrong with them !_" Thought the bartender as she got confused with Luffy and Naruto's stunt, That they just pulled off right now. She had a very curious face all along, But decided to leave it to a side and went to help Dadan.

"Well, Luffy since you've decided to become a Marine and you too boy, You should listen to this information...Everyone in the marines knows this so listen up..." Garp said as they were walking to a side and the Vice-Admiral suddenly stopped in his tracks and sat on the ground and told the assumed-recruits to do the same and listen to the information about Marines that Garp is going to give them.

"_What the hell ? He is just going to give us information like that...Guess it's a advantage of being his grandson. Captain you are really lucky because once we set sail in the Grand Line we might need all the information about our enemies we can ge..." _The blonde was thinking, His thoughts were interrupted when he saw his captain with a not-interested look.

"Listen up Luffy and...um...bo..." The Vice-Admiral had completely forgotten about the blonde's name, The joy of his grandson joining Marines was the best happiness for him, Since all from his family except for himself were criminals, Like Ace...and Dragon. So seeing this he was quite happy.

"Naruto Uzumaki sir !" The blue-eyed boy reminded the old man about his identity, Garp only nodded with a grin.

"Starting from the weakest ranks well not the weakest but from a normal rank are Captains, Then comes the Commodore..." The Vice-Admiral stopped to see if the information was taken by the boys, He continued Naruto and Luffy nodded. The blonde's face was as active as it was in the beggining but Luffy's...well he had a very bored face, Nonetheless Garp continued.

"After the commodore begins a Rank which never ends, Then there are many Admirals which are divided in four different levels...First comes the Rear-Admiral which are pretty strong but as i said the Ranks keep getting better then comes Vice-Admirals...These are the ranks, Which can easily take on two rear-admirals at a time because of a certain power they possess...Are you getting it ? Luffy And Naruto ?" The white-haired man asked with a confused face.

"Yes sir..._Woah, Ben was a former captain and so was Hikaru-san, Izuru must be on a weaker scale than both of them, Considering as Ben was a former one and i beat him with my Devil Fruit powers, When i didn't have any control over my powers, So if my calculations go right, We should be able to take on Commodores or perhaps even the Rear-Admirals but Vice-Admirals and higher ranks...Well i don't know about that...Our training might not be enough..."_ The blonde said and thought at same time, He had a grin in the beggining but thinking about the obstacles that he and his captain were going to face completely got him serious because this was a matter of life and death, And so his interest got even higher.

"All right...After the Vice-Admirals comes the Admirals, It's the second highest level in Marines, And there are only three of them so you can how powerful they are..." Garp explained as he saw a bright future in his grandson.

"Then comes the Fleet-Admiral...The strongest position in the whole marines, He can control everything except for one thing !" The Hero of the Marines said with as a little smirk made it's way on to his face.

"And that is..." The Heaven's Wheel Eye Devil Fruit eater said with a intensly curious face.

"Me of course Bwahahahahahahahaah...What did you think...Bwahahahahahahaha !" The answer was like a joke, But the blonde wasn't a fool.

"_Vice-Admiral Garp...I don't know what powers does a Vice-Admiral have, But surely the Three Admirals and the Fleet-Admiral must have that power but, But onw what magnitude their powers are..._" Naruto thought as his whole body started sweating, The blue-eyed boy had just found that the man he was sitting with probably had a power which was the strongest power in the world.

"_This world of Pirates and Marines, It has Three kinds of powers, Well at least i encountered three kinds of powers in my travel. Well the techniques that Ben and Izuru used but it isn't the power that Vice-Admirals have, Devil Fruits, The powers that i and Luffy have gained by eating them, Moving on comes the power that Vice-Admiral Garp is talking about, This power..._" The blonde boy was brought back to his senses when a very familiar warm voice called them.

"Naruto, Luffy, Garp-san the food's ready !" Shouted the most beautiful bartended in the world. Luffy who had started sleeping now woke up and ran towards the food, Garp just slowly walked there but was surprised when Naruto disappeared and reappeared where food was placed.

"_This boy, He is strong...!" _The Vice-Admiral said as he was impressed by Naruto's speed. Everyone that was present, Garp, Luffy, Dadan, Magra, Dogra, Makino and not to mention Naruto, Started eating the food like there was no tommorow and enjoyed the whole day while interacting with each other...They all slept outside again. No one was moving, There was no sound except for the sound of the wind that was present.

Luffy was sleeping as his ass faced the sky and his face was in the dust that was on the floor, The rubber boy felt a hand on his shoulder and that hand was trying to wake him up...The lazy rubber boy just thought that he was just dreaming the hand...But was shocked when he thought it was Garp, Who was trying to wake him up.

"One more minute.." The black-haired boy murmured but the hand kept trying to wake him up.

"Come on Luffy, Captain wake up..." This voice was probably Naruto's, Luffy finally woke up and rubbed his eyes with his hands and looked at the blonde with a very happy seeing that it wasn't Garp and a partial annoyed face, but he knew that his Right Hand Man would probably have a great reason for this sudden waking up.

"This probably is the best chance to go captain, All of them are asleep..." Naruto whispered in his Captain's ears and he just grinned as usual.

"Let's go...I already left a note !" Naruto said and so both started walking towards the way, Towards the way where the blonde was going, Luffy was just following him.

"_Alright, I hope they completed the work !" _Thought the blue-eyed boy as he and the rubber boy finally stopped at a place. When Luffy looked in front of him, He saw three Narutos making a boat, This boat was a very small one, It could only carry 3 or 4 people at the most.

"Oh...Is that our's ?" The black-haired captain asked as a gigantic grin appeared on his face.

"Yep !" The blonde replied with a proud smile as he put his hands on his waist. Seeing as the other could wake up at any moment both decided to leave the island...

"Hurraaaayyyyyyy !" The rubber boy yelled as he hoped onto the boat and lifted his hands in the air, The blonde only smirked and followed his Captain.

"Captain...Today we officialy begin..." The blue-eyed boy said as he took a deep breath.

"Piraaaaaaaaaaaatesssssssssss !" Naruto yelled and Luffy joined him in the shouting, The time was wasting and so Naruto started paddling the boat, And also opened the sails, But seeing as their speed was slow he started paddling so that they could get out of the island's range faster. All this time both Future Pirates, Which had officialy become pirates were smiling all this time.

"Alright, Marine Captains, Commodores, Rear-Admirals, Vice-Admirals, Admirals, Fleet-Admiral and all the pirates of this world. COME AND STOP US IF YOU CAN FROM OBTAINING **ONE PIECE**" The blonde screamed with a excited face. After some while, The boy took a book out his shoulder bad, MARINES was written on it in bold black letters, The blonde threw it in the ocean.

* * *

_**The Dadan Gang's Residency :**_

* * *

"That...Was...qui...quite a party !" The dark-green-haired bartended whispered while yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"I should probably...*yawns* go back to the t-..." Makino was interrupted as a her sight landed on a white paper on which something was written, The girl was curious and then looked around, She didn't find Naruto and Luffy anywhere...The bartender grinned before taking the page on the floor and started reading it.

"_(My friends, As you know me and Luffy wanted to be pirates from the begginning, And well we wouldn't have done this without a Good-Bye but well Vice-Admiral Garp was here so we just had to do it, The things that you will read now are for Garp...(Vice-Admiral i'm really sorry but we never wanted to be Marines but thanks for that great information though) And don't worry about us, We'll take care of each other and eat plenty of food at right time... Your's truly..._

_Naruto Uzumaki and Monkey D. Luffy !_" Makino read in her mind as a grin made it's way on to her lips.

"_I knew it. Shanks...They are coming...I just hope their journey goes well !"_ The green-haired bartender thought with a mixture of happiness and sadness. Makino was happy that the boys were finally walking on the path they wanted to from a long long time ago, But was also worried as that path wasn't an easy one to walk.

* * *

_**Back With Pirate King And His Right Hand Man :**_

* * *

"...*snoring*...*snoring*...*snoring*..." Was coming from both of these guys, Their boat was drifting in unknown ocean, The moon's reflection could eaily be seen in the clear-as-mirror ocean. It was morning again, The sun's shining rays fell on the young pirates' eyes, Luffy finally woke up and saw two ships, The black-haired boy was excited about his adventure so he decided to wake up his partner as well.

"Naruto, Wake up and look !" Shouted the captain in the blonde's ear waking him up suddenly as his finger pointed in a direction, This really pissed him off but he decided to leave and see what Luffy wanted to show him, The blonde boy followed his captain's finger and saw two ships, One was quite big but the other was at least twice it's size. When Naruto focused more on the smaller pink-colored ship he noticed a Jolly Roger.

"Are those pirates, Stealing goods from those poor peoples ?" Said the blonde with a mixture of angry and confused look.

"Yeah, It seems that way !" Was all that Luffy could say, Wasting not even a second the blonde and the brunette started paddling their boat as fast as they could. When their boat finally reached closer to the boat, Naruto turned and expected to see a excited look on Luffy's face but was rather surprised when he saw i-don't-like-this look.

"Luffy what happened ?" Asked the blue-eyed boy as he got worried for his captain, When he looked carefully Luffy was holding his stomach.

"I...I know, I'm hungry too !" Said the blonde as he heard his stomach's voice.

"I hope there is food on these ships..." Luffy said with tears in his eyes.

"So what will it be, Busting or sneaking ?" Naruto asked as he made a determined look.

"I think for now, We should sneak up, I'm really hungry !" Ordered the captain and so both left their boat and decided to enter the other big ship that was not pirates'.

Luffy and Naruto both jumped from their small boat and got on the big ship to see a big-ugly black-haired woman with a Iron Mace in her hand

"_We don't have skills for sneaking at all !"_ Thought both the guys that just landed on the ship in hope to get food, But were shocked to find a 5,000,000 worth bounty pirate with her crew.

"Hmmmmm, Who are you two ?" Asked the ugly woman as she turned her attention from her men that were taking the goods.

"Hello, Ma'am...I'm Naruto and he is Luffy !" Replied the blonde with a sweat-drop.

"You thought you were Zoro or something, So what are you doing on my ship...?" The black-haired fat woman said with a worried face as she mentioned the name Zoro but then regained her evil smirk afterwards.

"Ma'am i'm sorry but i think...that's your ship !" Naruto said as he pointed to the pirate ship that was by the side.

"Oh yeah, That's right !" Woman replied as she maintained her evil smirk.

"Cobyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! " The woman yelled as a boy with pink and glasses came quickly.

"Yes captain Alvida ?" The boy known as Coby asked as he saluted.

"_This boy, He doesn't look like a pirate !_" Naruto thought with a emotionless face.

"Who is the most beautiful woman in the world ?" The pirate captain now called Alvida asked as her usual evil grin never faded.

"It's you captain Alvida !" Coby replied with a worried look.

"So is everything going fine in the stealing ?" Alvida asked and waited for the boy's answer.

"Yes ma'am !" The pink-haired boy said still with a worried face.

"So are you boys here to join my cr ?" Alvida could never complete her sentence because when she turned to see Luffy and Naruto they were gone, When she turned to see Coby he was gone as well.

* * *

_**With Naruto And Luffy :**_

* * *

In a flash Naruto and Luffy appeared on the pirate ship, Which was supposed to be empty. However along with Luffy, Naruto brought the pink-haired boy with him as well.

"Wh...what are...you ?" Coby asked as he finally summed up the strength to do so, But was still stuttering.

"Oh hi, I'm Monkey D. Luffy, The man who is gonna be King of the Pirates !" Luffy whispered in a very excited mood but then again he was hungry so he got back to his old stance. Coby got even more worried.

"You guys...a... ...pirates ?" Said the pink-haired boy as he tried to confirm what he heard was true.

"Yep, We are pira..." The blonde was cut off when a orange-haired girl with a some money in her hands bumped in him, Both fell on the ground.

"Ouch !" Was all the girl could say but then quickly ran and jumped from the ship.

_"Who was that ?" _The blue-eyed boy thought but shook his thoughts away.

"You are Coby right ?" Said the blonde emotionlessly.

"Y...yea...yeah !" The pink-haired boy replied still stuttering.

"So Coby tell me what are you doing on a pirate ship ? I mean anyone can tell that you are not a pirate !" Naruto said as he grinned softly.

"Well...It was back then...And that's about it !" Explained the boy, His story was really a sad one. The blonde got really really angry.

"Pirates are considered bad people, Because of Pirates like Alvida, Man i hate that !" The blonde murmured to himself, This got Coby's attention, But nonetheless he turned his attention to the brunette who was currently holding his stomach while say "Must get food, Hungry".

"So you want to be the Pirate King..." Coby asked with a confused face. There was only a nod from Luffy, Which completely freaked out the pink-haired boy.

"Are you a fool, If you want to become the Pirate King, Then you have to get **One Piece**, And One Piece is somewhere in the Grand Line, And that is called the Graveyard of Pira..." The pink-haired boy cut short when a very enraged blonde interrupted.

"I don't care...I don't care if it is called the Grave or whatever of Pirates...But i swore to myself that i'll make Luffy the Pirate King and..." The blonde said and quickly changed his violet eyes into the orange ones, Fire started leaking from his fingertips.

"And if someone comes in Captain's way, Then i will obliterate them...And even if i die doing so...Then so be it." Said a very infuriated blonde as he finally calmed down a bit, Luffy had a proud grin when Naruto took the ofensive for his captain, He was really lucky to have him. This completely scared the shit out of Coby, Who was now sweating from everywhere.

"So where is your crew ?" Asked the pink-haired boy as he finally got back to his senses, When Naruto heard this he got a tick mark on his head and was about to say something when Luffy decided to answer.

"Don't have one yet ! But i'll !" The rubber boy said while his determined and proud face slowly slowly became depressed as he heard the voice of his stomach.

"So Coby if we help you get rid of Alvida ! Will you take us to this Zoro ? I heard about him a lot while i was traveling myself, I never met with him though !" Said the blonde, This information really intrigued the brunette.

"What Zoro are you talking about Naruto ?" Luffy asked as serious as he could be.

"Well, During my training i've visited 15 or 20 towns but 10 of the towns knew the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, I asked the people about it and they said he is a demon and is very very strong...So i thought we might ask him to join our crew, Since we do need strong people !" The blonde finished with a sigh and waited for his captain's answer, Naruto had a idea what will Luffy's response be but he never got to that point since Coby interrupted their little conversation.

"Are you kidding me ? Roronoa Zoro he is a demon, His demoness is 10 times darker than a real dem..." The pink-haired boy was cut short when Luffy punched him in the head really hard. The boy just held his head with his hands.

"Let's recruit him Naruto, Do you know where he is ?" The captain finally and his answer was completely what the blonde had expected, The blue-eyed boy grinned softly.

"I knew you would say that, That is why we need Coby to help us locate Zoro !" Naruto said as his grin vanished and turned to the future-marine.

"Coby...I'll ask again, If we take care of Alvida for you, Will you help us get to Zoro ?" The boy asked with a very serious look, There was a brief moment of silence, No one was talking. The sound of wind could only be heard. This silence was broken.

"Oh...So you three are here huh ?" Alvida said as she and her man finally returned from the robbing business.

"Coby who is the most beautiful lady in the world ?" The most ugliest woman asked as her Iron Mace was on the floor and her hands were on it.

"_And if someone tries to stop my Captain's ambitions, Then i will destroy them...If i die doing so...then i die..."_ Naruto's words were bugging Coby, He was very impressed by a pirate, Pirates who he hated from the beggining were going to help. The pink-haired boy finally mustered up the strength to say.

"YOU ARE THE MOST be...be...be...Ugliest thing on the seaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssss !" The pink-haired boy yelled with all his might. These compliments really infuriated the fat lady, And her whole crew was now shaking in fear. Naruto had a serious face while Luffy was grinning.

"Shishishsihshishsihsihshi...You did great !" Luffy said as he continued laughing, This laughter of Luffy made Alvida even more angerier. She started walking towards Coby with Devil eyes, As her Iron Mace came with her.

"_I said what i wanted to, I don't care if i die...I don't care one bi..._" The pink-haired boy was having some final thoughts but they were interrupted when he felt very strong yet calm hands on his shoulders, The boy turned and saw that one belonged to Luffy while other was Naruto's, They both had an excited grin on their faces.

"Now Coby just say and there is no way i or Luffy will let her even touch you let alone kill you !" Naruto's words really gave Coby hope, The pink-haired boy understood what was Naruto trying to say, He was talking about the deal to take him and Luffy to Zoro. Coby decided to accept the offer and just nodded in return.

"**Heaven's Wheel Eye : White Wind **!" Naruto yelled and quickly changed his eyes' color to white.

"Let's test if Alvida is strong or not...**Heavy Wind** !" Murmured the blonde as the Pirate captain stopped moving, She realized that it was wind, The strong wind was preventing her to go any further to Coby.

"Naruto, You take out Alvida, I'll take care of the small ones !" Ordered the captain with his usual grin, The white-eyed boy only nodded as he started walking to Alvida in a very slow pace, When the fat lady noticed his white menacing eyes, She was really scared but well she wasn't afraid of him at all.

"Hyaaaaaaaa !" The ugly lady yelled while she throwed her weapon towards the blonde, It's speed was quite high and it had almost hit Naruto but stopped in the middle.

"W...What are y-..." Alvida's question could never be completed as her Iron mace came back and struck her in the stomach. Before she could say anything a devastating punch came and sent her flying in the sky.

"**Pistol**..." Was all that was heard when the punch struck the fat lady. Naruto noticed this and turned to see all the pirates were down, Coby was standing by Luffy's side with widened eyes, He had never thought that Alvida would be beaten just like that.

"Captain, You said i could have her..." Naruto said as he turned his eyes off and started walking towards the pink-haired boy and his captain while having his hands in his blue jeans' pocket and looking down.

"I wasn't punching her, I was just stretching but then struck her by mistake !" Luffy said while grinning, Naruto was also now standing by the only standing men.

"So...Are you still hungry ?" Naruto asked as he took his hand out of his pockets and put them on his stomach.

"Yeah..." Luffy exclaimed as he also joined the blonde. It was then when Coby finally came back to his senses.

"Cool...So did you guys eat Devil Fruits ?" The pink-haired boy asked but got no response from either one. He quickly went inside the ship's kitchen and took a lot of food outside, When Luffy and Naruto saw this they ran towards the food and started eating. After like 15 minutes of eating, The blonde stopped and looked towards where Alvida's men were lying.

"Captain wait for me...I have some business to attend to !" With that said the blonde summoned 20 exact copies of himself, Which appeared in a poof of smoke. All his clones stood like army soldiers while saluting, The blonde was standing like an army commander having his hands back.

"Ahem...Soldiers...Take all the goods and give them back to their owners !" Naruto said with a very proud smile as he cleared his throat.

"Yes sir.." Was every clone's answer as they saluted and got to work, When Coby saw this demonstration of Naruto's powers he was literally surprised but smiled softly when he heard Commander Naruto's orders, While the brunette continued the eating.

"Soldiers, Peoples may panic seeing 20 same things so transform in differen..." He could never complete his command there was smoke everywhere, When it cleared 10 were girls while 10 were boys and they had the uniform of Marines, They started their commander's order.

"Now that is done as well, Back to eatin-..." The blue-eyed boy was shocked when he turned to see a fat Luffy and all the food was gone, These actions made Naruto twitch his eyes, but he calmed down with a sigh.

"Okay so Co..." Naruto was again interrupted when some voices came.

"Alvida, Surrender this is Marines !" Came from the loud speakers in the Marine ships, When Luffy stood and stretched his head up he saw three ships coming their way.

"...Come on...Alright, It's done everyone got their materials back !" Naruto yelled with happiness in his voice.

"Well captain it seems it's time that we go !" Naruto said with a grin.

"Yep, It's time let's go Coby !" Luffy growled and so they ran where Naruto and Luffy's boat was supposed to be and it was there, Before they could jump on it a Marine canon ball struck the ship completely destroying it.

"_Our ship..._" Was all that the rubber boy and the blonde could think, There was no way to run now.

"There are two small boats in this ship..." Coby said and so gave the instructions and they took the ship and threw it in the water, Seeing as there was no time...They jumped on the ship as well, Except for Coby.

"What are you doing ?" Said the captain, The pink-haired boy closed his eyes and jumped, Before he could touch the ship Naruto caught him.

"You scaredy-cat !" The blonde said as he patted the boy's head but there was no time so they started paddling it and ran away from the scene.

* * *

_**In The Dadan Bandits' House :**_

* * *

"I can't believe it !" Garp said as he told Makino to read him the note again, When she did repeat the note, The Vice-Admiral started crying again.

"_Oh this has been going on for a while now ! Everyone knew they will be Pirates..._" Thought the curly-haired woman with sigh but felt sorry for Garp as well.

* * *

_**Back With The Good-Hearted Pirates :**_

* * *

"_Who was that girl ?_" Naruto thought but shook it away and looked at Coby.

"So Coby, How is Zoro like ?" The blonde asked with a very intriguing face as he rested his head on his hands.

"He is demon and you can multi..." The pink-haired boy decided to shut up when he got a punch in the head.

"We know that much ! I want to know what kind of person is he, I mean people say The Red-Haired Shanks is bad person. But i and Luffy don't thinkg so if you know some deep detail about him, Will you please tell us ?" Naruto asked but Coby told him that he doesn't know about him either.

"Now where is he ?" Luffy finally spoke breaking the silence that was unbroken a minute ago.

"Rumor says that he is being held at the Marine base of **Shells Town**..." Coby said with a frightened look, While the pirates only grinned when they heard this information.

"Okay next stop...SHELLS TOWN !" The rubber boy screamed with all his strength.

"Aye Captain !" Was all that Naruto said, Seeing their actions, Coby face palmed himself.

"_We'll surely need a navigator soon, A cook as well, But first we need to find a ship... At least as big as that Alvida's._" Naruto thought emotionlessly and turned the ship towards Shells town's direction as Coby had a map for that. After 6 hours

"You are going in the wrong direction, I said north not east !" Coby yelled and so the blonde decided to hear him up.

"I'm not going in the east look up, We are going in the right of the sun's direction..." Naruto replied with the same magnitude as Coby. They kept arguing but stopped when the boat's captain spoke.

"Well it's 4:30 p.m so the sun is in the west and if we towards the sun we'll go towards west, And if we opposite to where sun is we'll go to east and if we go to the right of the east then we'll get to north..." Explained the rubber boy emotionlessly, These actions of Luffy completely surprised the blonde and the pink-haired boy, But his explanation did make sense and they started following his instructions, After hours of drifting in the ocean the other day they finally saw an island. The sun was shining and the morning's breeze felt so good, They were really enjoying it.

"...*snifs* what the hell ?" Naruto shouted as he woke up from his dreams and found his face in Coby's ass. Naruto's screaming woke everyone up, When the blonde glared at Coby he turned a little red in embarrassment.

"That stank you know !" Naruto said as he held his nose, But something else caught his attention.

"Hey guys look at that !" Right Hand Man said with a hopeful face and so Luffy and Coby and they were as surprised as Naruto.

"Luffy, Your intructions were great !" The blue-eyed boy praised with a grin, Luffy only scratched his head and grinned proudly.

"Well anyways...LET'S GET ZOROOOOOOOOOO !" The Captain yelled as loudly as he could. And they finally reached Shells Town.

"We should ask these peoples about Zoro." Was all Luffy said while walking in a street full of people to get their attention, Their faces were terrified.

"Luffy, We probably shouldn't mention his name in front of all these people..." Coby whispered and both nodded.

"Anyways who is the biggest marine on this island !" Naruto said but normally didn't whisper.

"I think it's captain Axe-Hand Morgan !" The pink-haired boy replied with a very proud face, But seeing the peoples reactions on Morgan's name, Naruto was quite happy.

"Hey Coby listen to me, There are pirates like us in this world...But there are marines like Alvida as well..." The blonde said proudly.

"_There is no way, Captain Axe-Hand Morgan is a very good-kind-hearted marine hmph..._" Coby thought with proudness in his voice.

"Naruto, Before we go to Zoro, It's better if we eat something...Because since he is tied up we might get in fights with the marines !" The black-haired boy suggested and the blonde just nodded in agreement, They stopped in their tracks and saw a cart filled with food.

"Alright !" Naruto yelled and ran towards it Luffy following as well as Coby.

"Okay...Take this Ma'am and give us your cart !" The blonde said as he showed her a bag full of money.

"Oh thank you sir, But isn't that much more than the actual pr..." The woman was cut short.

"No you keep it, Thanks by the way for lending us this..." The blue-eyed boy said as he bowed down to thank the woman, Luffy and Coby had just caught up.

"One more thing, Can you tell us where is the Marine base of this town ?" The blonde pirate asked and the woman just told him the directions, But with a warning.

"I know we are not supposed to say this, But Morgan is a bastard..." The woman said but saw that the trio had already left while waving their hands, She did the same. After five to ten minutes of walking they finally arrived at their destination. There was a giant iron gate with Marine written in black bold letters on it.

"Ahhhhhh, Finally. I never thought i would make it this far !" The pink-haired boy murmured to himself with tears of joy in his eyes. But when he cleared the tears off he found that Luffy was standing on the wall of the base.

"There he is...I need to get closer look without going in..." The rubber boy said to himself as he saw a tall, muscular man with lightly tanned skin. He also had three gold earrings in his left earlobe with a green bandanna tied around his head. This man also had green hair and his age was around Naruto's. He was tied up as well. When the rubber pirate noticed the pirate hunter he ran towards another direction so that he could have a better look at him, And Naruto just followed with their cart.

"Okay...!" Luffy said as he took a deep breath to scream. His antics worried the little boy but Naruto had a completely opposite reaction on his face.

"Go and get him in the crew captai..." The blonde's sentence was cut off as he felt some little hands on his right leg, Naruto looked down and saw a young girl with black eyes and brown hair with pigtails. She was wearing a striped turquoise and purple shirt with a white hood, The girl told Naruto to lean down and so he did.

"Can you help me with something ?" The brown-haired girl with desperation in her voice.

"Yeah but...Introductions first. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and you are..." The blonde said with a warm smile.

"Oh...Um i'm Rika !" Said the brown-haired girl now called Rika.

"Okay Rika tell me what do you need my help with ?" The blonde asked still maintaining his smile with a mixture of curiosity as well.

"I want you to take me to Mr. Zoro so that i can give him these Rice Balls that i made !" Rika explained as she showed the blonde her rice balls.

"You made them, Great...Hold on tight !" Naruto said and took her on his shoulder and jumped in the area.

"Yo Zoro what's up ?" The blonde asked with a grin as he waved his hand towards him, When Luffy saw this he decided not to go and saw from a distant what was happening while on the other hand Coby was getting worried about the two.

"Hey kid, Go away...If anyone sees you, You'll be in big trouble !" Zoro said to Naruto with a really serious face.

"Um...Sir i don't think that i'm a kid !" The blonde said trying to be gentle.

"I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to that girl !" Zoro corrected the misunderstanding, Naruto then looked towards the girl who told him to let her down.

"Oh right, She has a name and it's Rika sir, Please call Rika by her name !" The blonde said slightly serious.

"Mr. Zoro please eat these rice balls, I made them for you. I've never cooked anything before but i put all my efforts in it so i hope you'll like th-..." Rika was cut short by Zoro, "Just go away little gir..." The pirate hunter was also cut off when a new figure appeared, This figure opened the iron gate, And entered the area. He was a skinny and lanky-looking young man with light blond hair shaped like an oval on top of his head.

"Well well well, Zoro you don't have to behave bad with little children !" The blonde kid said arrongantly with a evil smirk, By his side were two normal marines.

"Helmeppo..." The brown-haired girl murmured slightly angry, Naruto noticed this but didn't any action as his captain hadn't said anything about getting in a fight.

"_Which girl is named Helmeppo !"_ Naruto thought with a dead-panned look.

"Oh it's that girl again, Are...Are those rice balls ? Give them to me !" The blonde named Helmeppo demanded but got a negative nod from Rika.

"Guess i'll just have to take it forcefully !" Helmeppo said and quickly targeted the Rice Balls, He would've succeeded if Naruto's hand wouldn't have come in between.

"Ahem Sir, She is my little sister and it seems she made these for Mr. Zoro so i would have to say..." The blonde said as his gentleman look turned into that of a killer.

"BACK OFF !" Was all he said and the girl blonde was scared as hell.

"Soldiers take this man and that girl away !" Morgan's son said with a very worried face.

"I don't want to say this but i think...We'll go on our own !" The blonde said and then sat on his knees as he quickly took the rice balls from Rika and threw them up in the air with his right hand and turned to Zoro.

"Before we go i want to say something to Zoro..." Naruto said but Helmeppo disagreed.

"I won't allow th..." Morgan's son couldn't say anything more as Naruto had already whispered something in Zoro's ear and had left as well.

"When did he go ?" Helmeppo asked from his soldiers.

"We...We don't know !" Was all they could say at the moment, They had seen Naruto throw the rice balls and say that he wanted to talk to Zoro but in an instant he disappeared along with Rika.

"_Who was that ? Anyways he said in 2 Minutes huh...Well let's see !"_ The three swords user thought to himself.

"Well anyways back to the real topic, Zoro there are only nine days left !" The blonde said arrongantly.

"No matter what...I'll survive this and then proove myself..." The pirate hunter dumb-founded himself as Helmeppo had already left with the two marine soldiers.

"Well that was fast...Oh another weirdo !" The green-haired said to himself as Luffy appeared at the scene with his hands behind his head.

"So what do you want ? You don't need to tell me that blonde already cleared that up, But i won't join your crew..." Zoro exclaimed, His voice was determined and so the rubber boy decided it would be best if he didn't mess with him, So he started walking back.

"Hey stop..." Zoro requested when he heard his stomach's voice, The brunette stopped in his tracks and turned to see a desperate Zoro.

"Please wait here a minute, There is a possibility that..." The swordsman was cut off when two rice balls almost fell on the ground but Luffy caught them before they made contact with the ground and got dirty.

"_That man, How did he know this ? _Please give them to me !" Zoror requested gently.

"On one condition !" Luffy replied as his usual grin came back.

"And that would be ?" The green-haired man said with a confused face and waited for Luffy's response.

"Join my crew !" This answer completely infuriated Zoro and pissed him off but he kept his cool.

"I'm sorry but i'm a pirate hunter, Not a criminal !" This answer wasn't something Luffy liked but thougth that if he messed more with him it would be bad and so he gave the rice balls and left but before he left Zoro gave him a massage.

"Alright, I'll tell her that you said it was delicious !" With that said the green-haired swordsman was again left alone in the area.

"Listen up Coby..." Luffy said for the first time with a serious face.

"Yes Luffy ?" The pink-haired boy said cluelessly.

"Where is Naruto ?" This question was quite the thing because when he left with Rika, He didn't come back to them so where was he ?

"I guess we should look this town's restaurant !" The former cabin-boy of Alvida pirates suggested to the future Pirate King, He only got a nod and both left to find the blonde, After 15 Minutes of searching for him they finally got in one restaurant and saw Naruto sitting with the brown-haired girl from earlier. After 10 Minutes.

"So that's what Zoro did huh ? I'd say he is a pretty cool guy, Now it makes me have him in our crew even more !" Luffy whined as he enjoyed the meal.

"Anyways little girl, Zoro said those were delicious !" The black-haired boy told the girl which made really happy and she turned her attention to Naruto.

"It actually happened ! But how did you do it Naruto ?" Rika questioned desperately but she just got a silent warm smile from Naruto.

"Well well wel..." Helmeppo had come again but was cut off by Naruto.

"Oh come on whenever you go anywhere you say Wel...The hell, It's really getting old so stop with that !" The blonde screamed at the son of Morgan.

"You...I'll get you for that but first we've gotta execute the Pirate Hunter..." Helmeppo said but then slapped himself as he had leaked a very important information.

"But what about the deal ?" Coby asked with a shocked face.

"I've considered that hahahahha !" Was the blonde's reply which really pissed off everyone sitting in the restaurant.

"Luffy...On the c+r+e+w or not !" The blonde asked as he waited for his captain's answer.

"O+N !" Luffy answered without hesitating, As soon as Naruto's ears recieved the answer he left the restaurant, While going past Helmeppo and glaring at him.

"That guy, He sure thinks he is cool !" Helmeppo said and turned his attention from the gone Naruto to the present Luffy but as soon as he turned he got a strong punch in the face making the part that was struck red.

"You...I'll tell my father, He'll have you execut..." Helmeppo never got to complete what he was saying as Luffy ran with Coby in his hands.

"_What is happening t__od__ay ?"_ The blonde said to himself as he left as well.

* * *

_**With Naruto :**_

* * *

"What are you doing here ?!" Zoro asked as he tried to look back but couldn't. Behind his side was Naruto lying on the floor with his hands behind his head and his eyes were closed as well. The blonde sighed before answering and opened his orange colored eyes.

"Luffy said he wants you on the crew, And well i can't anything about it. Captains orders !" Was all that Naruto said before again closing his eyes.

"_What is with this guy's eyes ?"_ Zoro said to himself and then after sometime Luffy came.

"Is that your captain ?" The swordsman asked as he saw the brunette coming closer and closer to them.

"Yes..." Naruto stated in a very cool manner.

"Now Zoro, Tell me if you want to join my crew or not ?" Luffy asked but this time he was angry.

"No...I will no..." Zoro was interrupted by Naruto.

"Captain, I think we should let him see what is coming to him and then i'm sure he'll join us !" Naruto said still in his cool manner.

"In case, Zoro you are supposed to be a swordsman, But where is your sword ?" Luffy said with a worried face, This was really intriguing and Naruto also opened his eyes.

"They are with the chumpy blonde !" Zoro answered, Hearing this Luffy towards where his swords were supposed to be.

"That looks interesting !" Was all that the rubber boy said when he heard some voices on top of the building, He quickly strectched his arms and used his **Gum Gum : Rocket **to get up but lost balance in mid-air but successfully landed on the head of the statue of Captain Morgan, The head was tore apart and it was now falling on Zoro and Naruto but it was burned before it could fall.

"_What did this guy do ?"_ Zoro thought as he remembered how some fire birds came out of Naruto's hands and completely pulverized the falling head of Morgan's statue.

* * *

_**On Top Of The Building :**_

* * *

"That bastard, Dad he is the one who punched me !" Helmeppo said but Luffy took notice of him, He quickly caught him and ran towards a door which led to inside of the building, Captain Morgan ordered everyone to go and catch Luffy.

"Where is Zoro's sword ?" Luffy asked from Helmeppo while still running from his pursuers.

"In my room." Was all he could say in this tension.

"And where is that ?" The rubber boy asked and followed the blonde's instructions and finally reached a pink-colored room which was supposed to be for a girl.

"Okay...Which one of them is his ?" Luffy asked but found that Helmeppo was already out of commision, So he decided to take the three swords that were there.

* * *

_**Meanwhile With Naruto, Zoro And Coby :**_

* * *

"Oh hi Coby !" Naruto stated, His eyes were still closed and he was still acting cool.

"I don't need your..." The pirate hunter was cut off by Coby.

"Look Captain Morgan isn't going to complete the deal, He is going to execute you tommorow !" The pink-haired boy exclaimed leaving a very shocked Zoro, While Coby still tried to untie the ropes.

"Naruto will you please hel..." Coby decided that it was better if he didn't talk when he saw 50 Marines along with captain Morgan, Their guns were ready and they could fire at any moment they felt like.

* * *

_**With Luffy :**_

* * *

"This is bad !" Luffy murmured as he stretched his arms to go and save his men but was stopped when the orange-haired girl they had encountered a day ago came in front of him and so he fell on top of her with his hands on her breasts.

"What the hell are you doing ?" Said the orange-haired woman as she slapped Luffy and sent him flying towards a wall with his eyes popped out.

* * *

_**Back With Naruto And The Others :**_

* * *

*slow motion start*

"Fire !" Morgan screamed as all his men started firing.

"Oh man, I hate this...**Heaven's Wheel Eye : Violet Speed !**" The blonde murmured as he closed his eyes and reopened them revealing their changed color.

"**Speed Devil **!" Was all that Naruto whispered before disappearing along with Coby and Zoro, Before the marines could search for them they heard a voice.

*slow motion END*

"**Rocket **!" And out of nowhere Luffy made his grand entrance with three swords in his hands, He was grinning and threw the swords towards the marine soldiers, Before any Marine could even touch them Zoro appeared out of nowhere and took his swords.

"Hey Zoro, First of all i didn't which was your's so i took all of them and second...ARE YOU JOINING MY CREW OR WHAT ?" Luffy said calmly as his whole was bleeding and his lips were as big as that of a lion.

"I use Three sword style they are all mine, And besides i think he is in the seas so...I'll be joining you !" When the Marines heard this they were really terified, Because fighting Zoro alone was a really strong challenge but with Naruto, Luffy and Zoro working together, It was impossible.

"Zoro, Now that you are officialy in our crew, And i'm kinda feeling tired and Luffy...Well i won't let him fight so proove yourself that you are strong !" Naruto demanded with a smirk and yawned while saying so.

"_He just doesn't act cool, He is strong, Possibly stronger than me..._Yes i'll proove Vice-Captain !" Zoro said with a smirk as he unsheathed his swords, He put on his mouth and two in his hands. And ran towards Morgan who had dropped his blue coat off but before both could clash there was a certain someone who jumped in. It was Naruto, Not only did he stop Zoro's sword with his wind attack, But also easily fended off the axe attack by Morgan as well.

"Hey Zoro, Let's get one thing straight. Luffy is the captain okay, I'm not the Vice-Captain, You can be Vice-Captain but i'm not. Luffy asked me to be his Right Hand Man and help him achieve One Piece and i agreed to that and i don't even regret that, But i'm not the f*****ing Vice-Captain got that !" The blonde said with a very annoyed look and again surprising everyone present at the scene except for his Captain and Coby of course.

"Now beat this bastard and proov..." The blonde disappeared and reappeared by Luffy's side. "e yourself. Are we clear !" With that the blonde's statement was complete and so Zoro held his swords and prepared a technique to finish off Morgan.

He crossed his two swords across his chest and placed the blade in his mouth horizontally behind them and started running towards Morgan with high speed.

"**Three Sword Style :**..." Zoro said and both clashed but Morgan fell on the ground while Zoro was still standing he put his swords back in their covers while saying.

"**Onigiri (Demon Slash) **!" The swordsman said and turned to other soldiers to see their reactions but he wasn't satified by their looks as they all threw their caps in the air and their tears of joy begin falling from their eyes, The green-haired man turned to see his crewmates.

"You are good, Man you are damn good !" Naruto said with a warm grin and also giving Zoro a thumbs up. All the marines were happy that Morgan was down and so they cheered but then Zoro also fell on his knees, Naruto ran towards him but was stopped by Morgan, Who was bleeding from the stomach. Morgan quickly struck Zoro's back with his axe which led the swordsman to bleed.

"You, You bastard..." Everyone was again terrified, But no one was more devastated then Luffy and Naruto as their first mate was struck critically.

"**Heaven's Wheel Eye : Orange Fire **!" The blonde said as his white eyes turned red, His right and left fist were on fire.

"**Fire...Twin Punch !"** Naruto yelled as he struck the Marine's stomach with his fire going through his stomach, Even so people were still happy but this was something that couldn't be gone unnoticed, One of the Marines took the snaps of Naruto, Luffy and Zoro.

_"It's good that i used my Wind powers to reduce the damage Zoro could've taken !"_ Naruto thought and then looked back at the marines.

"He is not dead, Take your captain..." Then turned to Luffy and Coby.

"And he is alright too !" Said Naruto while grinning and so they left for the restaurant and started eating. They stayed a whole day there for Zoro to recover, It was morning again and they were all eating and enjoying.

"You guys are really cool Naruto, And to think Mr. Zoro will also be with you ! Yipeeeeee" Rika said as he jumped towards the blonde making him fall from the chair with Rika on his chest.

"Okay, Do you wanna play ?" Naruto said with a evil grin, The girl hesitantly nodded, They both went outside.

"So Luffy how many of us are in the crew, One Naruto, Second me and third yo..." The swordsman was interrupted by Luffy.

"You got it all wrong, First me then second Naruto and then third you...You are such a idiot, Shishishishishi !" The rubber boy said with as he laughed off.

"Okay but if i'm the third and there is no forth so that means..." Zoro said as he finally understood what was Luffy trying to say.

"It's exactly as it sounds !" The brunette said with his usual grin.

"You gotta be kidding me at least you have a sh..." The pirate hunter was cut off when they heard Rika's scream, All of them ran outside to see if she was alright. But they grinned when they saw her, She was a lot high in the sky floating while screaming.

"Naruto seriously this is no longer funny !" Rika said as the blonde continued to fly her in the sky with his eye powers. But really stopped when some marines came and so he let her land on his shoulders.

"What is wrong Sir ?" Naruto asked the assumed-head of the troop.

"We've heard that you are pirates, We won't tell the upper guys that you are pirates but we still want you to leave immediately !" The for-sure-head of the troop said and the pirates nodded before they started leaving, But Coby was behind. And then Luffy told them about his past and they fought and they left of course with the exception of Naruto. And when they left Coby saluted and thanked the three for their gratitude.

"Naruto...Are you really leaving ?" Rika said as she had come with Coby as well. The blonde used his wind powers and took her up and leaned closer to her.

"Yeah...But once he becomes the king, and he becomes the best. I'll surely come back !" Naruto vowed as he left a sweet kiss on the girl's head.

And with that Naruto and Luffy left with their first crewmate ever.

"Hey Luffy which was your best moment in the town ?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Breasts...Oh i mean when i jumped to give you Zoro's swords, Yeah that was my best moment in the town !" Luffy explained with a little blush on his face, Then blue-eyed boy turned to Zoro.

"And Zoro which was your's ?" The blue-eyed boy questioned still maintaining his smirk.

"Well let's see...Probably when i slashed Morgan and looked at the Marine soldiers yeah, Probably !" Naruto was satified by that answer.

"What about your's Naruto ?" The newest crew member asked as he grinned just like Naruto.

"Ummm i think when i disappeared from the sight of that girl Helmeppo !" The blonde replied with a slightly confused look.

"That was not a girl you idiot, That was a boy !" Zoro replied as he fell in huge laughter while holding his stomach, Luffy did the same as he pointed at Naruto with his index finger while he also held his stomach with his left hand.

"Anyways guys which town are we going next ?" Naruto asked but the duo didn't stop laughing and this really pissed him off, But he decided to play along and he laughed with them as well. And without a single worry in the world they continued smiling and they also interacted with each other.

"Hey Luffy what did you mean when you said breast ? I mean you can tell us we are all men and we are your friends as well !" Naruto asked as the rubber boy stopped laughing but the swordsman and Naruto continued to do so.

"Hahahahahhaa, You got him Naruto Hhahahahah !" Zoro said while laughing.

"Hahahahahah, Yeah...I didn't know !" The blonde responded but both didn't stop laughing.

"Shishishs, You four sword style, And you hell eyes !" Luffy said and for a moment Zoro and Naruto.

"That was...Hilarious !" Both said in unison as they again fell back in their laughter. After 15 Minutes.

"By the way...Where are we going next ?" Zoro said and this time they all got serious.

"I'm hungry, First we need foo..." The rubber boy was cut short as he saw a giant bird. He had stars in his eyes.

"Meaaaaaaattttt !" Luffy yelled while Zoro and Naruto facepalmed themselves.

**The End Of Chapter #7 :**

* * *

**Author's Notes**** :**

* * *

_**Woah Finally Done, So Hi Guys ! What's Up ? I Hope You Liked The Chapter. So I Wanted To Clear Some Important Things Up. I HATE FOLLOWING CANON.**_

* * *

_**Anyways There Was A Hidden Massage In The Chapter And All My Next Chapters Will Have Secret Massages So If You Figured It Out Please Write That In The Review And IF YOU DIDN'T DON'T READ THE CHAPTER AGAIN TO FIND IT. Because You Will Have Another Chance In The Future. :-)**_

* * *

_**I Mean That I'll Be Having The Same Enemies, Same Places, Even The Same Characters (With The Exception Of Naruto Of Course) But I Will Completely Alter The Scenes, So That Naruto Can Be Present In Almost Everything, An Example Was This Chapter With Coby, Alvida And Nami Scene...Another Example Luffy When He Jumped To Save Zoro And Coby, Oh Yeah About The Next Chapter, Please Read The Following. :-()**_

* * *

_**I've Been Updating Really Fast Since Like...Perhaps Two Weeks Or So, What I Ask In Return Is Review Review And Review...**_

_**(Although This Chapter Came Pretty Late)**_

_**Anyways I Wanted To Continue That Pacing But I've Got Exams So...I'll Be Preparing For Them And So They'll Go On For The Whole October So...**_

_**I Won't Be Able To Upload Any NEW Chapter During October, Yeah No Update. Even If I Somehow Get Time I Will Only Be Able To Update One Of My Stories And That Would Probably Be "Naruto's Adventures In Fiore" Because... I Just Updated This One Now Didn't I ?**_

* * *

_**Well So You Know The Schedule Of The October (Which Is. Nothing This Month) ...Sorry About That, Now Till I'm Busy With My Study Stuff You Can Read My Other Story Or If You Want Some **__**One Piece**__** Stuff, You Can Read A Great Story By My Very Good Friend, **__**The Flash Pirates**__** That Story's Name Is **__**"Love Or Money !"**__** I Would Really Recommend Reading It, Because It's Just Great, So Try IT.**_

* * *

_**Well That's It For Now And...Well Actually I Wanted To Give You A Really Great Information And That Is...I'll Be Making Another Story A DBZxNaruto or Maybe A NarutoxBleach, But That'll Have To Wait, It's First Chapter Will Be Posted June Next Year Because I Want To Catch Up To Atleast 25% Of One Piece Canon And 75% Of Fairy Tail Canon In My Stories.**_

* * *

_**One More Really Important Thing, If I Don't Update For A Whole Month Then You Can Assume I Died So That Means I Won't Take More Than One Month Because I Don't Want People To Think That "Such A Shame, He Is Dead" So Anyways I've Got A Great News, I Might Post The Next Chapter OF N.A.I.F Okay, but Might.**_

_**Have A Good Day/Night\Evening/Morning Or Whatever You Are Having ;-}**_

_**Stickermans50 (Really a bad username) Over and Out ;-[]**_


	8. Chapter 08

**I Don't Own Naruto or One Piece !**

**Enjoy The Chapter *^_^***

**Caution : DON'T REVIEW THIS**

* * *

**Note : Hi Guys, Sorry Not A Chapter...I'm Really Really Sorry About The Inconvenience, But I Didn't Make This To Tell You That, This Is A Preview Of The 9th Chapter Of The Story, Along With Four Release Dates (The Chapter Can Be Released On Any Of These Dates) Okay Let's Get This Started :**

* * *

_**Sage #2 : Luffy And Naruto Roaming In The East Blue**_

* * *

**Pirate King's Right Hand Man**

**Chapter #9 - He Is Not Immortal (Preview Start) :**

* * *

_"Now, prepare to die by my fruits powers..."_

_"He is devil fruit eater like luffy and naruto"_

_"Don't Worry...I'LL KILL YOU NEXT !"_

_"__**Heaven's Wheel Eye : ..."**_

"_Captain's defeated ? Impossible, Who are these guys ?"_

_"Hey Luffy look at this, How do i look ?"_

* * *

**Pirate King's Right Hand Man**

**Chapter #9 - He Is Not Immortal (Preview END) :**

* * *

_**Author's Notes**__** :**_

* * *

_**That's About It And I Hope You Liked The Preview And Hopefully You'll Like The Chapter As Well :-)**_

_**That's It For Now.**_

_**Have A Good Day/Night\Morning/Evening\Noon Or Whatever The Hell You Are Having ;-}**_

_**Stickermans50 Not Over Yet... B-]**_

_**COMPLETELY FORGOT THE RELEASE DATES :**_

_**23rd October To 27th October...  
**_

_**P.S : The Fifth Updated Chapter Of Naruto's Adventures In Fiore Would Be Uploaded Sometime Today...**_

_**Stickermans50 Over and Out 8-}**_


	9. BIGGEST NEWS EVER

_**Yo Guys, Really Sorry For The Delay But...But It's Not Because Of Other Life-Like Stuff. I've Been Free For A Long Time, Just Didn't Write A Chapter And Seeing The Length You Can Already This Isn't A Chapter Either.**_

_**SO SORRY FOR THAT. Now I've Got A Extremely Bad News And An Intense Good News. What Do You Want To Hear First ! I Would Say Bad News :**_

_**The Bad News :**_

_**Guys I Will Never Update The Story, No New Chapters Are Coming EVER ! I've Been Thinking A Lot And Finally Came To A Decision That I Would Delete The Story I'm Really And Am Greatfully Thankful To Those That Supported The Story And Made It Reach 79 Followers, 74 Favorites And 45 Reviews. And That's It, End Of The Line. Nothing Is Coming, I'll Delete The Story On 15th Novemeber :-{.**_

_**I'm Really Thankful But That's It.**_

_**Nothing**__** :**_

_**As The Title Says, Nothing No News, So Well It Seems The Story Will Be Deleted. Let's Read The Good News Shall WE ?**_

_**The Good News**__** :**_

_**I'll Be Updating **__**Naruto's Adventures In Fiore**__** Everyday With 10K Chapter Yahooooooo.**_

_**HAHAHHAHAHA. Look at your face, I'm Just Kidding.**_

_**The Pirate King's Right Hand Man**__** Is Like Going Merry, A Ship But Did That Stop Luffy And The Others From The Grand Adventure ? NO !**_

_**So My P.K.R.H.M Will Be Reborn In 1000 Sunny. Just Kidding.**_

_**I'll Make A New Story Called **__**A Path To The Lost Past**__**. It Will Be The Rebirth Of P.K.R.H.M, Well You Can Call It The Remastered Version Of My Story. It'll Have Same Plot (A Little Bit Altered) Great Figthing Scenes, And Those Who Disliked My Devil Fruit, Well With A Better Devil Fruit And Those Who Liked It, IT'll BE 10X BETTER. So Till 15th Novemeber Guys.**_

_**Reasons**__** :**_

_**Why Am I Deleting It ?**_

_**Well You See Every Straw Hat Have A Goal Of Their Own, And I Had Planned A Goal For My Blonde AS Well But I Just Couldn't Fit It In The Story. So I Have To Delete And Make A Lot Changes To Make It Better And BEST.**_

_**You Guys Have Questions, Ask THEM.**_

_**That's It For Now.**_

_**Have A Good Day\Night/Morning\Noon/Evening Or Whatever You Are Having B-}**_

_**Stickermans50 Over and Out 8-}**_


	10. Heaven's Wheel Eye

_**Since I'm Making A New Story With New Ideas, I Won't Use The Old One, But I Just Wanted To Reveal All The Powers.**_

_**Heaven's Wheel Eye Fruit - A Cherry Sized, Rainbow Colored Fruit. It Has All Colors Of Rainbow With The Addition Of White Colour, It Has Three Dots On It.**_

_**It Has Three Levels For All Colors And Has Forth Level For Only Rainbow And Yellow Eyes. In Second Level The Powers Of Eyes Multiply By 2X And Gets Two Tomoes In Each Eye, When The Third Level Is Activated The Strength Is Mul**__**tiplied By 4X And Has Three Tomoes In Each Eye Instead Of Two Or One.**_

* * *

_**Heaven's Wheel Eye - Ultimate Rainbow**_

_**All The Abilities Of All The Wheel Eyes Are Present In This Form With An Exception Of Lightning. User Can Only Sustain This Rainbow Eye For 15 Seconds. When This Form Is Used The User Can't Use Any Other Form For 5 Hours, Except For Black, And Red Eyes.**_

_**Heaven's Wheel Eye - Indigo Control**_

_**This Eye Grants Naruto To Control Living And Non-Living Things. The Form Can Be Used For 20 Seconds.**_

_**Heaven's Wheel Eye - Yellow Energy**_

_**Abilities Are Energy, Naruto Can Shoot Energy Blasts From Any Concentrated Area. This Eyes Is Only Usable For 25 Seconds In A Day.**_

_**Heaven's Wheel Eye - Blue Water**_

_**The Ability Of Blue Heaven's Wheel Eye Is Water. The Form Can Only Be Activated For 1 Minute.**_

_**Heaven's Wheel Eye - Red Reflexes**_

_**These Red Eyes Grant Naruto Unbelieveable Reflexes. These Eyes Can Be Used For 5 Minutes Of Constant Use, Afterwards The User Has To Wait 1 Hour Before These Eyes Can Be Activated Again.**_

_**Heaven's Wheel Eye - Orange Fire**_

_**Abilities Are Fire. Naruto Can Shoot Fire From Any Concentrated Area. Can Only Be Activated For 10 Minutes, User Has To Wait 30 Minutes To Be Able To Use The Ability Again.**_

_**Heaven's Wheel Eye - Violet Speed**_

_**This Grants The Ability Of Extremely High Speed. This Color Has A Limit Of 15 Minutes, The User Has To Wait 1 Hour Before The Form Is Activatable.**_

_**Heaven's Wheel Eye - Black Strength**_

_**This Color Gives The User Immense Strength. This Eye Has No Time Limit, But It's Strength Multiplies Like All Others When Levels Are Raised**_

_**Heaven's Wheel Eye - White Wind**_

_**The Colour Gives The User To Control Wind. This Power Reaches It's Limits After 30 Minutes Of Activation, Waiting Period Is 2 Hours.**_

_**Heaven's Wheel Eye - Green Telepathy**_

_**The Abilities Of Green Heaven's Wheel Eye Is To Talk To 5 Selected Persons At Any Time, This Eye Has No Time Limit.**_

* * *

_**Awakened Eyes :**_

* * *

_**Heaven's Wheel Eye - Orange Fire (Awakened)**_

_**Heaven's Wheel Eye - White Wind (Awakened)**_

_**Heaven's Wheel Eye - Violet Speed (Awakened)**_

_**Heaven's Wheel Eye - Red Reflexes (Awakened)**_

* * *

_**Unawakened Eyes :**_

* * *

_**Heaven's Wheel Eye - Ultimate Rainbow (Unawakened)**_

_**Heaven's Wheel Eye - Indigo Control (Unawakened)**_

_**Heaven's Wheel Eye - Yellow Energy (Unawakened)**_

_**Heaven's Wheel Eye - Blue Lightning (Unawakened)**_

_**Heaven's Wheel Eye - Black Strength (Unawakened)**_

_**Heaven's Wheel Eye - Green Telepathy (Unawakened)**_

* * *

_**So What Do You Think ?**** Anyways, These All Ideas Were For This Story But The Next Updated Version Of My Pirate King's Right Hand Man Will Have A Great Devil Fruit With Great Powers. It'll Be Better Than This As Well B-)**_

_**A Path To The Forgotten Past Will Be Launched On 15th November With Three Chapters At Once B-)**_


End file.
